The Magic stone
by MikoKagome1113
Summary: Sakura is the princess of the Kingdom Tomoeda. Her family holds a mysterious past that could lead her to her future. One day, she finds a magical stone. What has this stone released? How does this link to Prince Shaoran? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Creations: Prologue

**Summary:** Sakura is the princess of the Kingdom of Tomoeda. Her family holds a mysterious past that could lead her to her future. Not only that, but she one day wanders to a forbidden garden in between her quarrelling countries, and discovers a magical stone; thus releasing magical cards, a magical creature, and a magical staff. What does this have to do with Prince Shaoran of the Clow Kingdom, and have they met before? Is Sakura much more then what meets the eye? How do two countries fight over something as simple as a stone?

_**Point of View's used in this story : Third person, Sakura's, and Shaoran's**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters here in this story. The plot and story line are created by me, but the characters and other junk is not mine.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Third person point of view)

**Prologue**

"Key that hides the power of darkness, show your true form before me! I, Clow Reed, command you under contract, RELEASE! "

A large light emanates from the small necklace, revealing a long staff with a sun at the end . A man stepped forward, and grabbed the staff in mid-air.

The man holds up the staff to the night sky, and closes his eyes. The staff begins to glow, while a large circle appears below the mans feet. Strange designs appear inside the circle, and the man begins to chant.

"Power of the staff, hear me! Grant me the power!"

At this chant, he raised the staff to its full height, and multiple blank cards appear around him in a large circle. The cards begin spinning, one by one stopping as he calls out names.

"Power of **The Arrow**, Power of **The Big**, Power of **The Bubbles**! " Three cards stops spinning, and names and pictures appear, along with the magic circle surrounding the man on the back of the card.

"Power of **The Change**, **The Cloud**, and **The Create**! Give me **The Wind**, **The Dash**, and **The Dream**! "

Six cards stop, gaining the same design on the back with different pictures up front.

"Power to **The Earthy**! **The Erase**, **The Fight**, **The Fiery**, **The Float**, **The Flower**, **The Fly**, and **The Freeze**! Give me your power under our contract!"

As more and more cards were called out, more and more seemed to glow with their own powers. To him, they seemed to be dancing with joy, just as a mother would with her new born child. Thats what he felt like, the creator of new beings. He gently smirked, thinking of all the other names for his creations.

"Power to **The Glow**, and **The Illusion**! **The Jump**, **The Libra**, and **The Wood**!" The staff by now had grown extremely tall, now focusing all its power towards these single cards. The man had listed off everything he could think of. He had two cards remaining when he had run out of ideas when the bright sun began to shine brightly over the hill of his backyard. He smirked, now having a thought to his last two and strongest card. For these two cards he had little magic power left. In order to create such cards and put them into this world, it would require a precious amount of magic supply. Magic only that of Clow Reed obtained.

"Key of Darkness, grant me one last wish! Lend me the power of **The Light **and **The Dark**!"

As the sun rose up top the hill, a bright white light that could be seen from miles away shone over the entire city of Tomoeda. All the small buildings were overtaken by it, and all the people wondered what was happening that could make the morning sunset mysteriously magical.

The tall man then fell on to one knee as the staff slowly shrunk back to its normal size. The 52 cards begun to descend towards Clow, as he held out his hand to welcome them.

He smiled softly at the new creations, and held them up to his heart as if to keep them warm from the cool winter morning. As he closed his eyes and began to mutter an incoherent spell, then reached into his garment and placed two feathers in front of him. One feather was purely white, while the other was more of a golden lions mane shade. Clow merely spoke a single word and the two feathers rose up and expanded.

Many feathers began to form out of the two feathers as if they were multiplying. Soon. both versions of the feathers had formed into two large buds. Light emanated from the buds, and the magical circle of The Clow surrounded both buds. First, the golden buds opened, and out popped a large cat like creature. It had four large paws, a small nose with large eyes and small ears, along with two wings perched on its back.

Next, the pure white feathered bud opened. Out came a human like creature with a mysterious smug look on his face. He had long white hair, braided, and a somewhat skin tight robe that went down all the way to his barefoot feet. Both creatures floated down towards their new master and creator, Clow Reed. Clow nodded to them, and they bowed their heads in respect.

"Welcome, my children. I do hope that I have not made it difficult for you in these forms?" asked Clow. Confused looks were given to him, but were forcefully pushed back as they remembered who they were dealing with. Clow motioned towards the cat like creature, and it slowly made its way to Clow. Clow placed his hand on the cat and closed his eyes.

"You, are the beast of the seal, guardian under the sun's protection, light of its own kind, Keroberos."

Clow's hand began to glow, and a strange light was forcefully pushed into the felines head and surrounded him until his whole body lit up. Clow then motioned for the human like creature to come forth. As he walked to Clow, he closed his eyes and knelt in respect for his creator. Clow smiled, as he gently placed his hand on the man's head.

" You have a great respect for your creator, but feel nothing of a slave, for you are my child and not one to be owned. You are the Judge, the guardian under the reflecting light of the moon, depending on those who care for you for your strength, Yue." A light began to emitt from his hand, as Yue was filled with the energy given to him by Clow. Yue and Keroberos both began to ascend into the air as their wings spread apart. The feathers of both wings sparkled in the sunlight as if they were made purely from silver and gold.

" Now, Keroberos and Yue are both apart of my seal! **GIVE TO THEM THE POWER OF THE CLOW!** "

With that, two circles formed under the bodies of Yue and Keroberos and began to shine brightly, lighting up the young sky of Tomoeda. The circles soon started to spin, and both creatures were engulfed by the light to where there was but a simple pedestal of light coming from both circles. A small, firefly like being began to separate itself from both creatures, and joined together in the middle in the two lights. Clow held out his hands high, and the small light began to darken, and took on the shape of an emerald green stone. The stone shone with a beautiful sheen, and was the size of two hands joining together. It fell gently into the place of Clows hands, and he carefully placed it into the pocket of his cloak, and began to continue his work.

Suddenly, the light disappeared. The creatures descended from their place in the sky and landed safely at the foot of Clow Reed. Clow simply smirked. As he gazed upon his new creations, both the cards and the two guardians, and couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment. He had created, with his own magic, a new type of magic. New creatures, whom all would eventually make new friends. Each and every card, would one day belong to not only him, but also to another one, much more worthy of them then him.

_" All in time...yes...all in time..."_ he thought to himself.

After a slight prayer to the gods and thanks for the power they had bestowed upon him, he lay against the bark of a Sakura tree and let sleep take him.

_" The Sakura tree..Sakura tree... where all good things arise and are reborn..."_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, I know it's a short chapter, but come on! I'm just getting started! Besides, It's only the prologue. I just want to see if people are actually interested in reading my story. It's all a "'judging by the books cover" thing. If people don't review and send me some good comments about this thing I call a story, then I simply will have to rewrite it and work harder at it!

Please forgive me for any spelling mistakes I may have had. I'm not that good of a speller, and I suck at literature, so , I really don't mind any burns. Just go easy on me, please?

Miko


	2. Enter: Sakura Hime

Wow, I got two reviews the first day! I had never even thought that I'd get any until I at least put in one other chapter, but I guess I got lucky! Anyways, thanks to Black Wolf Chic 2 and Darkstar of ice, I can get on with my new chapter! I had planned this chapter to be a bit longer, and I had worked on it for long time, but I have a school play going on at the moment, and it's superbly hectic!

**Darkstar of ice**- To answer your question about killing Shaoran, I cant tell you! At least...not yet! But I'm pretty surprised that you would ask such a question in only the first chapter! I guess it might be cause in the 2nd movie, the play was about how the prince ended up dieing, and the princess never got to tell him of her feelings! Well, I'll tell you this much, I am trying to reenact the play, but to **MY** liking! It has way more twists and junk so you can never predict what role Shaoran will have in the story!

**Black Wolf Chic 2**- Thanks for the Kudos! I will try to update soon, and I DO owe you both a good long chapter cause of the little mix up I did...heh heh...sorry bout that. BUT I really do like your guys' feed back on the writing, and when I say this I'm talking DIRECTLY to **Darkstar of ice** AND **Black Wolf Chic 2.**

Thank you, and I hope I can get a few other reviews from other people as well!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters here in this story. The plot and story line are created by me, but the characters and other junk is not mine

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(3rd Point of View)

**Chapter 2: Enter Sakura**

_500 years later.._

"Wake up monster! The court is here!" Yelled a tall man. His bangs gently brushed against his forehead as a small smirk appeared on his face. He knew exactly what was on the other side. A messy room, with a messy floor, and a messy haired monster, who just happened to be his sister. Just as he was about to walk away, a load groan came from inside the room.

"Toya! Its too early! Today is Saturday! Can't I get one day off from this? It has been going on for three weeks now!"

Toya shook his head side to side and took in a deep breath as he entered the room. His eyes widened in shock. He stood in the doorway of what seemed to be an actual clean room! The drawers were neatly pushed in all the way with all of the previously thrown clothes perfectly stacked on top for the new day. The pink bed sheets were neat, aside from the minor brush up during the girls' slumber. The pink walls had small frames perched up all around the room, giving it a bit of color and spark to it. On the desk next to the bed, was a small picture of a young girl with emerald eyes holding hands with another young girl about her age who had deep gray eyes and long black hair. Toya noticed the small indent in between the girls hands, but didn't say a word.

"My, my, little monster. You've managed to keep this room in shape. What a big change!" he chuckled. A fluffy pink pillow was soon met with his face as the girl screamed.

"Get out of my room Toya! I'll be out in a second!"

He just scoffed and walked out of the room holding his hand to his face muttering. The girl was fuming.

"AH! Toya! He knows dad always used to tell me to get my room clean. Too bad I never did it..." She said silently to herself. At that moment the door opened, and in came a beautiful maid, carrying towels into the room.

"Glad to see that your up, Sakura. You should go ahead and take a shower now. I just took out new towels from the clean laundry, and I'm pretty sure they are made of pure cotton!" Sakura's eyes began to light up.

"OH! They must be the new imports my father made three weeks ago! Have you shown Toya them yet, Tomoyo?" Tomoyo shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry, but I figured you would want to see them first. I know how excited you would get, and it'd definitely brighten up your day due to the fact that there are a ton of people waiting for you at breakfast!" Sakura gasped.

"WHAT!? Why didn't you tell me? I didn't know I was holding up guest! I thought Toya meant that they were going to arrive soon!" Tomoyo shook her head as she saw a frantic Sakura rush across the room to the bathroom, only to open it up and quickly shove the towels into her hands and run back into the bathroom. The maid laughed quietly and began to return to her duties for the day.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura began to dry her light brown hair when Tomoyo came back in. Sakura smiled and glanced at what she was holding. Tomoyo saw her looking and figured she might as well get it over with.

"Sakura...I know I'm just your maid, but I really do feel as if you and I are good friends..possibly even best friends. And even though you and I are completely from different classes, I just wanted you to know that I care for you deeply, and if anything happened to you, I would be devastated.." Sakura looked at her with one eyebrow raised up and sighed.

"Ok Tomoyo, what do you want?" Tomoyo smirked.

"See, this is why I have my cousin as a best friend!" Sakura giggled at her statement. It was true. Tomoyo and Sakura were both cousins, but still from very different classes. Tomoyo's mother works as a professional toy maker, and is very rich, as is the rest of her family. Tomoyo herself, has dark black colored hair, and amethyst eyes that can stare deeply into your soul. Tomoyo, at a very young age, decided that she couldn't handle being overly rich, and wanted to taste the hardships of being poor and working for an upper class. And so, she has adapted to this life quite easily, seeing as Tomoyo is an easy going kind of girl.

Sakura, however, is very different. She was born a princess, and so shall she be, no matter what she or anyone else says. Her mother, Nadeshiko, died when she was only a baby. Toya and her dad were left to take care of her, which wasn't that hard with so many servants in the castle. It's ok though, because Sakura likes the way her life is. There has only been a few downfalls to it, and one has recently been added to the list.

Sakura has emerald eyes that seem to shine up anything when giving a smile. Her beautiful hazel hair flows gently above her shoulders, with two small strands hanging loosely under her shoulders. Her bangs bounce against her forehead playfully, and she has a petite figure, but holds herself very strong.

"Ok, enough with the flattery. I consider you my best friend too Tomoyo, but please! You've known that since you and I first met twelve years ago!" Tomoyo's eyes sparkle at the memory.

_Flashback_

_A young six year old girl comes running down the castle gardens with her blue ball. She happily throws it into the air, but frowns as it doesn't appear to be coming down. Suddenly, a small six year old comes walking through the garden with a basket filled to the brim with berries. She sees the small hazel haired girl sitting on a step, hugging her knees, crying her eyes out. The girl takes her basket of berries, and sets it down to go walk over to the girl. She hands the girl a small tissue of silk, and lifts the girls chin up._

_"Girl, why are you crying? You are so beautiful, and must be admired by many. Why would such a kawaii girl need any tears to shed?" The emerald eyes of the girl sparkled with delight as she heard these words, and immediately lunged herself into the other girls arms, embracing her._

_" I-Ive thrown-sniff-m-my ball-hic-and I-it..hasn't-sniff-come down yet!"_

_The girl patted her on the back, and walked back over to her basket. She grabbed a berry, and opened the crying girls hands. She placed the small berry into the hands, and gently closed it, careful not to crush the berry. She smiled, and held the hand warmly._

_"My name is Tomoyo, and I am new here. Unfortunately, I don't know the way things work, but I'm sure, if you asked kindly, someone big and strong will come and give you your ball back from wherever it went. Until then, please cry no longer and let me give you a special treat, just for you!" Tomoyo smiled at the little girl, and soon the little girl began to show a toothy smile right back at her._

_" Ok Tomoyo-chan! My name is Sakura Kinomoto, but you may call me Sakura!" Tomoyo gasped._

_"Wait, you mean _the_ Sakura Kinomoto? The future owner of the palace and second heir to the thrown?" Sakura nodded, and Tomoyo quickly shot up and began bowing to her. Sakura smiled, and stopped Tomoyo._

_" No, no. Please don't treat me with such formalities! I like you, so you shall become my new best friend! I've never had one before though..so I guess your not exactly new...but yet..still are..and-"_

_" Ok, Sakura-hime!" Tomoyo quickly cut her off. She then grabbed her basket, and Tomoyo and Sakura made their way down to the palace ballroom, where thy could secretly eat yummy berries, and be best friends!_

_End of Flashback_

Tomoyo smiled brightly as she recalls the sweet taste of the berries she had eaten and the trouble they had caused by eating them that were specifically for the castle only. Luckily, she was with the princess, so was excused for the tardiness. Sakura notices Tomoyo starting to fade out, and quickly snaps in front of her face to get her attention again.

"Ok Tomoyo, spill. What is it you need me to do?" Tomoyo jumps as if she just now remembered what she wanted, and held up a beautiful pink dress. It had ruffles on the bottom, that seemingly had a white underskirt to it, with a large bow around the waistline. The shoulders were puffed and in the shape of an oval, and small red ribbons were added to every corner of the dress. It was very fancy, and extremely puffy. Sakura gaped at it, knowing exactly what Tomoyo was thinking.

"Wear this to your gathering today. It will make a good impression on the court, and it just might possibly save both you and your brother!" Sakura smiled. Tomoyo was trying to help their situation. She didn't think a dress could do all that!

"Sakura will look so kawaii in this dress! It's designed just for you, and I made it myself! I hope you like it. It should fit perfectly since I took the proper measurements while you were sleeping!" Sakura gasped.

"Tomoyo! You came in while I was sleeping!?" Tomoyo giggled, and held up her hand to her mouth.

"Yes I did, and it was quite easy since you move so much!" Sakura began to blush and Tomoyo began to prepare her for her dinner.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Prince Toya of Tomoeda Kingdom. Please rise and state your situation." The counsel man, quickly straightens himself up as he motions for Toya to stand. Toya glances over to Sakura, and for only a moment, shows a hint of hesitation.

"I am Prince Toya of Tomoeda Kingdom. Only a few weeks ago, our family was known as the King Fujitaka, Prince Toya, and young Princess Sakura. Due to some..tragic events...It is now Prince Toya, and Princess Sakura." Sakura looks to her brother, seeing such emotion in his eyes. She herself felt as if she were on the brink of tears remembering the events of the past month. She didn't understand how Toya could be so strong stating all of this in front of the castle court.

_"He must be screaming inside.."_ She thought.

"I, Prince Toya, am 25 years of age, and am perfectly capable of handling what my father left behind. He has trained me in ways I never thought possible. I have a black belt in the ancient fighting styles of our ancestors, and I am knowledgeable in many foreign languages, history, and technologies. If the throne were to be given to someone else out of our Kingdom, we would all be breaking the traditions of our past, and breaking the law of the bloodline in the royal family. I realize we are all shocked by the happenings, but we must carry on and continue to live just as we would be, progressing our country to its limits!" Toya stood there, as if he had already been crowned king.

No one else in the room spoke. Everyone had the complete look of determination in their eyes, but none other then Toya's were more determined. Sakura saw her brother always as a fun loving sort of layed back brother who looked out for her. At this moment, it seemed as if he was her own father, looking upon the castle court with dignity and strength. Sakura couldn't help but smile as the whole room filled with heart warming claps for the powerful speech Toya had given.

Then, all fell silent as the leader of the court rose and began to speak.

"Prince Toya, I think it is perfectly clear what the decision is. The Final Judgement has been made! I, Yukito Ichikawa, will organize the induction ceremony for Toya, future King and leader of Tomoeda!"

At that, everyone started clapping. Sakura smiled at her brother, who was smirking proudly, giving everyone who was apart of the court a thank you and a handshake.

Once the court had finally left, Toya walked to Sakura, and embraced her in a big hug. Sakura smiled as small tears formed at the edges of her eyes.

"Toya, they are letting us keep our family! We don't have to be ruled under some foreign king!" Toya smiled and wiped his little sisters eyes.

"Remember, it isn't done until the induction ceremony is held. Until then, we both must be on our toes. Although, I'm pretty confident that the ceremony will go through, seeing as I had a little bit of help! Right, Yuki?"

Yukito stepped out of the shadows, and smirked as his best friend gave him a high five.

"Thats right! Although after that convincing speech I don't think you really needed my help at all! Everyone knew me and you are friends, so you were practically a shoe in anyways!"

Sakura smiled at Yukito. She's known him ever since she was a toddler. Yuki had been a good friend to her, and she even had developed a small crush for him when she was younger. Of course she knows better now, and sort of only thinks of him as a father, but sometimes the little memory of the way she used to feel comes flooding back and she slightly blushes at the thought.

Tomoyo came running in, holding a small basket filled with beautiful cherry blossoms from the castle gardens.

"Sakura-chan! I'm so happy you and your brother get to keep the palace! I have to admit, I was worried I'd have a new unkind master running things around here!"

Sakura's eyes filled with delight as she saw the flowers, and immediately began to dig her face into their scent.

"Tomoyo! Are these flowers a gift to my brother?" Tomoyo shook her head side to side, and smiled.

"Silly! These flowers are for you! You are still this kingdoms Princess, and for that, you deserve so much!"

Sakura blushed at the statement, and headed off to her room with the basket filled flowers in hand.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, there you have it! A new chapter! Thanks for reading everyone! I really appreciate it! Please review! I cant stress it enough how much I want you guys to review! Tell me if you like it, hate it, want me to stop, etc. etc.

-Miko


	3. The Little Wolf

**The Little Wolf**

( Shaoran's Point of View )

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

A boy shot up from his bed and grabbed the alarm clock from his bedside desk. He quickly threw it against the wall to his left, and the loud noise ceased. The boy began to lay back into the forest green bed, spreading his arms wide out so he could get some air.

_'I really should get up..today is the day the council decide on what to do with the throne...I could become the kingdoms next king...or it could be given to my mother, or sisters...or even worse...another neighboring king!'_

The boy clenched his fists tightly at the thought of his father's kingdom being overthrown by another kingdom. His family has been in the blood line for centuries and he sure as hell wasn't going to give it all up because the council has decided against it all. If they truly needed him to become king, he would without a second thought.

Suddenly a tall woman entered the room dressed in very fine attire, long black hair flowing gracefully to her waist pulled up in a ponytail. She walked over to the boys bed, and sat down beside him, giving him a small nudge.

"Shaoran, get up and come downstairs to meet up with the council men. They will decide the fate of our country, so move it." said the woman ever so sweetly. She ruffled the boy's messy brown hair, and stood up to leave his green room.

Shaoran muttered incoherent words and began to lift himself up from his bed. He eyed his dresser and decided he should probably shower before even thinking of going downstairs to meet the council.

This is the first time he has ever been under the same roof as the council men! Shaoran Li, prince to the kingdom of Clow. Everyone who knew him well enough called him Shaoran, but to everyone else, he was Prince Li. Among the few who called him Shaoran was his mother, Yelan, who had just given him his wakeup call, his four sisters, his cousin Meiling, and his best friend Eriol Hiiragizawa. His father would always call him 'little wolf' because his name, according to his father, was meant to mean ' little wolf '. Shaoran wouldn't let anyone else call him that name, nor will he ever again.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hot steam poured out from the door as Shaoran exited with only a towel around his waist. He hurriedly walked over to his dresser and quickly threw on some of his best and finest clothing. Today was special. Today was important. Today was it. He had planned this day for three weeks, ever since that incident. Now, it is all up to him and how he acts that decides the fate of his country. He will not fail them, or his family.

Shaoran walked downstairs with poise. Standing at the foot of the giant staircase, were three men, his mother, and his four sisters.

( A/N I don't really know the names of the four girls, but a favorite author of mine has the four names of the girls in their stories, and they sounded good to me, so I think I'm going to use them. The authors name is **Tammi Super Girl,** so I give her credit for the names.)

Yelan quieted down her girls, and Shaoran walked down standing next to the four girls in order from which they were born. Yelan began to introduce them one by one.

"Elders, these are my children. The oldest is Sheifa, and she is twenty-nine. The second oldest is Fuutie, and she is twenty-six. Then comes Feimei and Fanren, who are twins, and are approximately twenty-four years old. Then last but certainly not least, my youngest child, Shaoran, who is eighteen years of age. My four girls have been trained in the art of cooking, cleaning, sewing, and are all skilled at martial arts. Shaoran, however, is different. Shaoran was trained since he was a little boy to become a great fighter. He has been taught many of our family's secrets and origins, is very knowledgeable in the arts, history, and languages of the world, and can cook , clean, sew, and provide for our country quite well."

Yelan smiled brightly as she explained her sons accomplishments. Shaoran blushed slightly at his mothers gloating, but did not once falter his stance.

All five of the children bowed to the elders, and the elders bowed back in a high manner. The council men then gestured for Shaoran and his mother to follow them in the court room, where they will be making their decisions on what to do with this family. The other girls were told to wait in the second living room the Li clan had.

Shaoran was nervous. Although he had never shown any type of nervous expression on his face, he was indefinitely screaming on the inside.

_'How did all this happen?'_ Shaoran thought to himself as the elders gave an unimportant speech on how his clan has been providing for their country for the passed five-hundred years.

_**Flashback- 3 weeks ago..**_

_Shaoran was walking down the halls of one of his west wing galleries, when his father suddenly appeared besides him, staring blankly at the picture above them. Shaoran was indeed shocked, but was used to the fact that his father was always right there next to him. Shaoran looked up at him, and smiled faintly, as if to show gratitude for just standing there with him. The man looked back down to his son, and ruffled his hair with his hand. _

_" You always did have the messy hair style. You inherited that from me you know?" Shaoran smirked nonchalantly. He knew what his father had looked like when he was young, for he had heard many stories of how his father was back then. He was wild, a prankster, and goofy. He had a sense of dignity to him as well, and a high sense of honor for his family. The one thing that always intrigued Shaoran, was that his father could win the heart of someone like his mother. His mother was a human being who was poised, filled with grace, and would never be bothered by the likes of the goofy king of Clow. Yet, sure enough, they had both met during a dance at a royal ball, her being a respectful princess of the western kingdom, and him being the prince of the Kingdom of Clow, falling in love. It was then that his father had began to melt the heart of his mother and both of them loved each other with every fiber of their being. Yes, this was a story, that Shaoran could truly be proud of listening to._

_"I don't understand how you could grasp such an attitude like your mother though! I know all the training you have been through is rough and that the current knowledge of our family's history could be a bit surprising to you, but it is just not right how you could spend so much time with me, and gain your mothers shadow!" The great king clasped his hands behind his back, and sighed heavily. Shaoran just raised an eyebrow._

_At that moment a guard came rushing in, handing the king a document. He then mumbled something into the kings ear and pointed to a certain location on the paper. The kings eyes grew wide._

_" Shaoran..I..must go! I'm sorry, but please remember this. No matter what happens, everything will be ok...my little wolf.." With that last statement, and a quick ruffle of the hair, his father was gone from Shaoran's sight. Shaoran knew something was wrong, but he would have never guessed that this would be that very last time Shaoran would get to see his father alive._

_**End of Flashback-**_

Shaoran sighed as the memory of his father lived on inside his head.

_"..everything will be ok...my little wolf.." _

Everything will be ok? What was his father talking about? Was it a warning? Or was it just a simple statement that his father knew what would happen to him if he left? All these questions, and no one to answer them. Shaoran was frustrated.

"Ahem, Prince, I will ask you again. Are you capable of completing this task by the end of the years time?" Said the head elder quite loudly. Shaoran blinked, then nodded quickly to the elder.

"Yes, I am fully aware of the situation, and can handle it without a scratch." The elders all smiled, and the head elder rose from his seat.

"Well then, it is settled. By the end of the years time, Prince Shaoran Li will find and master the Magic stone created by our clans founder, Clow Reed, and use its magic to renew and expand our kingdom! Good day to you Queen Yelan, and same to you, Prince Shaoran." The elders all got up, and walked out of the Li's mansion with their smug faces held up high. Shaoran raised an eyebrow.

"You have no idea what you were saying, did you?" Said Yelan in a monotonously. Shaoran hung his head low and muttered a no. Yelan shook her head, and began to explain the plan to her son.

"You know about our family history right? We are not like everyone else. We come from a line of very powerful magicians, and among them is the famous and fabled Clow Reed himself. In fact, without him, we wouldn't have the magic that we do today. He is the reason why you can go so far in training in both mind and body. Five-hundred years ago, Clow created what we call today the Magic stone. The stone was supposed to be the bearer of a great and powerful force, and only on person every five hundred years may be able to wield it. It is said in a prophecy, that the next wielder of the stone will become a Li, and will forever be in our bloodline. After many tests and accumulations, the elders suspect that one person to be you, Shaoran. You are gifted in ways any one of our clans members would not even dream of. Your father knew this, and he tried with all his might to get that strength out of you. Even though he has passed and he will never live to see the day your full potential sprouts, you have it in you. It is only a matter of time before the stone appears before you, and claims you as it rightful master." Shaoran's eyes widen.

" B-but mother..." Shaoran was quickly cut off by his mother, as she began to explain more and more of the 'deal' that was struck between her and the elders.

" You have till the end of the year to retrieve this stone. It is the beginning of mid-winter, which means that you have over enough time to find it. You are the right age, of the right class, and are of the right magic stability. I am certain you will not let this country..or this family down." Yelan smiled at her son, but Shaoran was not convinced.

" Mother..what will happen to our country if I do not succeed?" Yelan's smile quickly turned upside down as her son mentioned this fact.

" I'm..sorry..but if you do not retrieve the stone by the end of the year, our Kingdom will be forced to rule under either a king of the main land, or you shall be forced to marry a princess from the main land and we will be joining our blood line with theirs. We cannot afford to mix up our bloodline with humans who have no magic ability whats so ever, other wise it could cause their bodies to malfunction since they were not born of a clan like ours. Not to mention how our clan magic secret would be in danger of spreading. Shaoran..please do not allow this misfortune to befall our country. Keep it safe." Yelan bent down to kiss her son on the forehead, and then went to the other room to inform his sisters of the news.

Shaoran stood there, still taking in what he was told. _' The fate of the entire country of Clow...is on my shoulders.'_ A determined look soon replaced his shocked look in a second. _' I will find that stone, and save my family's secret, my countries people, and the dignity of my fathers fathers!' _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wow..I never thought you would have to face something this tough Shaoran." Said Eriol. Shaoran had bumped into his friend while walking down the west wing hall. Eriol was viewing a very interesting piece, and Shaoran decided to tell him the whole story while looking at the painting.

"Yea, my mother is really worried about all of this. I hope her and the others don't worry too much about it though. I have all year to have it in my hands, and I certainly will not disgrace my family by not finding a stone in a years time!"

Shaoran's confidence shocked Eriol. All his life he had known Shaoran. Although he himself was not a prince, he was a highly respected magician, said to even be Clow Reed himself in the flesh! Eriol just scoffed at these statements, for they could never be true, but it was still fun to listen! Yet, even with the time spent with Shaoran, he had never come to know where he had gotten this confidence boost seemingly from no where. This just made Eriol all the more interested.

"I'm sure you will find a way to get past all this. After all, you do get things done quick, and easily without so much as a scratch on your body. Who knows? You may come out of this alive!"

Eriol gave his sarcastic look to Shaoran, who merely scoffed, then quickly turned and headed towards one of the castle doors.

"Wait, where are you going Eriol?" Eriol shrugged.

"I'm tired, I think I'm gonna nap! See ya!" Shaoran nearly fell at the statement.

_'Eriol..? NAP? Please, he was probably on his way to think of something diabolical to trick me with. Evil, yet cunning.'_

"Yup...Eriol indeed." Shaoran looked out to one of the windows, and noticed how beautiful it looked outside.

"I think I am going to take a stroll outside. Dont wait up!" Called out Shaoran. Eriol waved his hand signaling he had heard the comment, and Shaoran was off.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, tell me? like it, Hate it? What?!

Well, thats it. All I can say now is to review,

and I will love you forever!!

Miko


	4. Beautiful Night

WOW!! Thanks for the reviews I got guys! I was surprised at how many I got when I came back from the trip! Not to mention it was an AWESOME trip! But I warn you, never go to Disney world for seven days unless you are in for serious heat and tiredness! I was so exhausted by the time I got home, and never even unpacked my suit case! Anyways, here's the new chapter! Things will be heating up in a little while, so expect a bit more drama in it!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Beautiful Night**

( Sakura Point of View )

Sakura gently placed the newly given flowers in a crystal vase, and swiftly moved her way over to her bed. She jumped onto the soft cushion and sighed heavily.

_'It's so good to finally know what will become of our kingdom. I was so afraid that we would have to be taken over. But now that I know Toya will become our new king I know no matter what, everything will be ok_!'

Sakura took in a heavy breath, filling her nose with the sweet scent of cherry blossoms. Thinking of how her kingdom had barely gotten past the court, she started to think of her father.

_'I still cant believe what he did...all the sacrifices he made because he cared for someone strong enough. Heh, reminds me of Toya. Toya can be very cruel sometimes, but when it comes right down to it he is there. Father..I miss you.' _

As Sakura thought of her father, a small tear slid down her face, followed by a number of tears soon soaking the pillow. Just then, a knock was heard on her door. Sakura quickly wiped away her tears and looked in her bedside mirror to practice putting on her best smile for whomever would enter the door.

"Come in! The door is open!" Sakura said with a perky tone.

"Hello Sakura. I just wanted to see if you were ok. You seemed odd when we were talking earlier." Sakura looked up to Yukito, who had come up to her while she was sitting up in her bed.

"Oh, I guess you would only notice that, wouldn't you?" Sakura smiled at him. Yukito had been a childhood crush that Sakura had always held dear to her. She knew he was far too old for her to be fantasizing such things about, but she couldn't help it. He was so kind to her, always asking if anything is the matter, and defends her when Toya comes and nags her. Yes, Yukito is a dream crush.

"Well, I just came in to talk to you. I know these past few weeks haven't been at all gracious to you, and you probably don't want anyone in your business right now, do you? But I have known your family for years and years, and my generation has indeed been apart of the royal family ever since its time at the beginning of the Tomoeda Kingdom. I certainly know when a Kinomoto royal is troubled."

Yukito had said it all. How Sakura loved it when he could read her like a book! Of course, not that she cared.

"Well, I'm very appreciative of your concern, Yukito, but really I think I'll be ok. As my mother always said, and my father as well, no matter what everything will be ok. I believe in that. My father never lied to me."

Yukito nodded, and sat down next to Sakura. As he put his hand down to give himself support, he noticed the pillow was slightly wet. He glanced over at Sakura, and noticed her cheeks were pink and smeared with traces of tears. He gently wiped her cheeks as if to rid her of the trail, and hugged her.

Sakura gasped.

"Yu..Yuki..to..." Sakura stood still for a second, but then took in the embrace and hugged him back. Yukito parted a moment after, and smiled at her.

"Dont be afraid to hide things from me. If you have soaked your pillow, allow me to grab you another. If you have wet your face, allow me to dry your cheeks up. Its ok. Im here to help." Once more, Yukito gave off a wonderful smile, and began to exit the room. Sakura was star struck!

"Yukito.." Sakura said, stopping him from exiting the room.

"Thank you...you know, for everything. Me and Toya owe you so much after today." Yukito nodded at her thanks, and bowed to her before exiting. Sakura sighed.

"He is so perfect!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Shaoran's Point of View )

Shaoran breathed in the warm air of a beautiful day. He always loved taking nice strolls out in his palace gardens. He never really understood why he was so drawn to the outside, but he always felt so calm and at peace whenever he was alone and in the sun. To his right were newly blooming roses, and to his left were marvelous berry bushes grown in only his country. He sighs.

_'Ahh..this is heaven. I can't imagine a place more serene than this...its completely-' _

"AHH"

Shaoran opened his eyes after suddenly being thrust to the ground.

"Shaoran! I'm so happy I finally found you! Where have you been? It's getting late and Auntie wants you back to get ready for the dinner our new cook prepared!" Said the young girl lying on top of him.

Shaoran raises an eyebrow. Honestly, won't she ever learn? It's rude to suddenly jump on top of people when they have their guard off and throw them to the ground.

"Meiling, don't you think you should be getting off of me right about now?" As he said this, he tried prying her hands off from his neck. Unfortunately, no such luck.

"But Shaoran! I want to stay with you! After all, you are my fiance', right?" Shaoran sighed as he remembered that day he was forced to promise himself to Meiling.

_**Flashback**_

_"What do you MEAN I have to marry her? I'm sixteen, and I am perfectly capable of handling my own affairs when it comes to a relationship with a princess, mother!" Yelled Shaoran. Yelan tried to calm him down, but nothing worked as the stress driven young prince strolled along the carpet in the living room of the west wing._

_"Shaoran, do you not want to marry me? I know I do not carry any magical powers of any sort like the rest of the Li clan does...but I can cook! I practice martial arts, and am very aggressive in politics. I can make a good wife for you." Meiling pleaded. Shaoran stopped pacing, and walked over to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and looked her straight in the eyes._

_"Meiling, you are my cousin, and it doesn't matter to me whether you have any magical powers, can cook, or have any special ability what so ever. You are family. That is good enough for me. But to be forced into marrying someone whom I do not care for in such a way and in such short notice? I'd have to give it some thought." Shaoran turned to his mother. Yelan gave Meiling a nod, and she quietly walked out of the room._

_Yelan ushered for Shaoran to have a seat next to her on the couch. Shaoran sat down, and looked at his mother with worried eyes._

_"Shaoran..your father and I were extremely lucky to find each other. If I had not married your father, I wouldn't have had five beautiful children with such devotion to their family's and countries. I would be on the other side of our continent, and apart of the opposite kingdom. Your father would have been married off to his cousin, and we would have never been meant. I don't want that to happen to you. I want you to find love, and love it. Unfortunately, the council, after these strange events occurring lately and the prophecy giving all signs of being fulfilled, has decided that the faster you are married off and produce an heir, the better for us all. I do not mean to put you in this state, but you need to at least consider it. Until you are fully ready to marry the girl whom you love, and she is worthy of taking on the Li family name, then, and only then, will I break this engagement with Meiling. Promise you will hold up to that?" Shaoran saw how his mother gave him a stern look, and nodded his head without so much as a thought._

_"Yes, I will hold up to this engagement until I can find a suitable wife and queen. I promise."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Just thinking of that day makes him shudder. Ever since then Meiling has been treating him like a plush toy! She always has her hands around his neck, always reminding him of the engagement, and ALWAYS dragging him to the ground. Anyone could get just as easily annoyed as Shaoran could.

After multiple attempts to have her go somewhere else, Meiling finally left and Shaoran is once again left in peace.

_'Too bad it's dark already._ _Damn, that would have been a good walk. Oh well, I can just go find another place to walk around in. I just have to make sure its secluded enough for Meiling to not find me.'_ Shaoran's eyes slightly narrow

_'Sleek little devil, isn't she?'_ Shaoran smirks.

" I know the perfect place to get myself some quiet!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

( Normal Point of View )

Sakura sat up from the dinner table and softly rubbed her belly.

"Mm! Toya, I didn't know you could cook! It was so nice of you to let off the chef so easily!" said a smiling Sakura. When it came to food, she was right on! Toya gave her a smirk. Sakura's happy moment faded.

"I have to do dishes don't I?"

"Wow, the monster does have brains after all! Put those into good use next time you have baton practice and you might not hit yourself in the head!" Sakura blushed furiously at his statement. Sure, she hit herself a few times in the head, but she was good at the baton! She loved it, and it came in handy with the flexibility and gymnastic classes she does during her day.

"Toya, you are cruel.." Sakura's face fell. Toya just laughed and walked off, leaving her to do the dishes.

"Ugh, this is so unfair. He never told me I had to do it. He could have at least told me before hand so I could prepare for it better!" Sakura looked down to see what she was wearing. It was a silk dress, very plain looking, but elegant all the same. It had a small pink ribbon wrapped around her waist, and the dress went just above her ankles. The sleeves were bulbed shaped, and spiraled at the end. She loved the dress because it was perfect for nice evenings like this, but a horrid choice if your washing dishes. The water would go straight through it!

"Um..Tomoyo? You around here?"

"Yes Sakura?" said Tomoyo suddenly popping up from just around the corner. Sakura stood there for a moment trying to figure out how she got here so quickly, then smiled.

"Tomoyo, I have to do the dishes tonight, so can you start the water in the kitchen while I go and change into something less elegant for washing dishes?" Tomoyo nodded, and off Sakura went.

Once Sakura got into her room, she noticed how beautiful the moon was that evening.

_'Oh! Look how it shines! It's as if it's calling out anyone who dares to look at it...'_

Sakura slowly walked out to the balcony, and stared deeply into the moons shape. Her eyes became droopy, and the moon began to glow a faint deep silver. Suddenly, Sakura began to glow. A small, golden light surrounded her body, and soon she was floating in the air, eyes closed, and gently began to hover out of her castle grounds.

_'The time has come...Mistress...'_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well? Was that a good enough cliffy for you? I'm trying to get things set up here, and I'm sorry if things seemed a bit rushed. I was sorta making it up as I went. I know where I want it to end up, but as for the minor details, I think I'll just wing it! Review for me please! I'll post up a new chapter soon, ok?

-Miko


	5. New Meetings and Journeys

OK! So, I was checking my email, when I get this very pleasing mail from a reader! Well, the reader's email had so much of an effect on me, I decided that I would begin my new chapter immediately! Well, I started it the first night I got the email, but I didn't get very far cause of certain school circumstances.

Then I tried again the next night, but that didn't go too well either. So now, here I am, writing the last few good parts to this chapter! It is a very important part of the story, and sets the plot up. I hope it turns out nicely, and I hope I get many reviewers!!

**Important!!: **I have forgotten the Disclaimer in the past two chapters, and due to laziness and complete annoyance at my stupid mistake, this disclaimer for the chapter will cover for my last two chapters and this current one.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters here in this story. The plot and story line are created by me, but the characters and other junk is not mine.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**New Meetings and Journeys**

( Shaoran's Point of View )

Shaoran walk stealthily towards a large forest, hoping no one would notice his appearance.

_'Shaoran, your being silly! No one ever dares to go into these woods except yourself! Why would anyone be looking for you anyways? They all think you are either asleep or taking strolls into the garden.'_ Why was he being so cautious? The Forbidden Forest was like a second home to him. He had visited here ever since he was young and new to the world, and ever since then have been coming back. He has memorized each and every land mark as if it were the back of his hand.

The Forbidden Forest was very much indeed forbidden. It was the path between the two countries, The Clow kingdom, and The Tomoeda Kingdom. Both kingdoms were forbidden to enter the forest, due to fear of betrayal or plotting against one another. Just recently, Shaoran's father had been working along side the King of Tomoeda, trying to settle peace within the two countries which have been at ends for years beyond years. After _the_ incident though, everything changed. Each Kingdom blamed one another for their losses, and began to collide once more. Shaoran was very angry with the other monarchy, but couldn't help but feel some remorse for them as they had lost just what he had lost. Shaoran hated fighting unless necessary, and this argument was absolutely ridiculous in his eyes.

Shaoran would never try to betray his neighboring country, which is why he felt completely obligated to go ahead and venture into the Forbidden Forest. It was like going into a new world for him. A world of unexplored beauty and nature that desperately needed attention.

Smack in the middle of the forest is this little grove that he mostly spent his time in. It struck him as odd how the whole forest was so thick with trees that no sunlight nor moonlight could enter, yet in this one grove all the light that could possibly be shown was emitting from here. He smiled as he began to enter it. Yes, a truly marvelous sight.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

( Sakura's Point of View)

Sakura, now unaware of what was happening, began to hover out of her castle boundaries. Her eyes were half way shut, and seemed to have glossed over her shining emerald orbs. As she floated along in the air, her white dress flowed along with the breeze. She could see everything. She could feel it all. The lights of her kingdom were bright, and the sounds of the people ending their days work was a sight she didn't get to see often. Being locked up in a castle all the time can do that to a person.

_'Where am I going? I feel so..relaxed. It's as if I know everything will be ok, even though I'm floating like a balloon above Tomoeda! How can I be so calm at a moment like this? Oh..the wind in my face feels so refreshing!'_

Sakura began to notice that she was no longer in her kingdom. She headed for a large forest known as the Forbidden Forest. She was taught never to venture off into it, yet she found herself so strangely attracted to it. When she was little, she would sneak off in the middle of the day, and take a small secret route she knew over to the middle of the forest. Inside was a small grove that she practically grew up in.

She had her own hide and seek places where her and Tomoyo would play in, and she had her own table that was 'meant' to look like a rock. Even two small caves near the edges of the grove fit perfectly for her and Tomoyo to use as houses!

Sakura began to descend into the forest. As soon as she was safely inside of it, she landed, and began to walk her way to where she was going. Of course, where that was she had no clue, but the path looked familiar. It was night time, and quite hard to see things, especially when you are glowing and can't control where you are walking or how you blink. Sakura was having a fit trying to make herself blink more then once every five minutes.

Finally, she made her way into...

_'The center? My grove? Why here? If I was to come here, and was informed, I would have gladly come by myself. Only in a much safer fashion!' _Sakura beamed.

_'Oh well! I can enjoy myself as long as I want here.'_

Sakura, having regained her body back, then sat on one of her little rocks for chairs, and looked up into the night sky. A rustling sound was heard from her right side, and just as she was about to go check it out, something caught her eyes.

There, in the middle of the grove, and in the middle of the forest, was a small emerald stone. The stone shone brightly in the moonlight, and glowed just as Sakura had only a few moments before. Sakura had a strange urge to suddenly touch it.

As she walked closer and closer to the stone, more rustles were heard in the bushes, but she didn't care. The stone was entrancing. It captured her, and she was determined to have it.

_'What a peculiar stone. It has a small shape and an emerald color. Almost like my eyes..only way prettier then I could ever hope for.'_

Sakura knelt besides the stone, gazing at it for what seemed like years.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

( Shaoran's Point of View )

_'What was that sound?'_ Shaoran slowly turned his head over to the other side of the grove, and caught a glimpse of a bright glow. Curious, he tip-toed over to a nearby rock, and hid behind it just so he could watch what was going on. At first, it seemed nothing but a bright glow, then the figure became much more clear as it drew nearer.

Soon he was able to make it out as a person. Although he could not see the persons face, he knew just by the aura it had that it was a girl. She began to walk around more and more, stopping every once in a while to gaze upon certain things as if she knew them by heart. He could swear he had heard her even speak a few times. Her voice was like soft bells. It was the prettiest voice he had ever heard.

She suddenly stopped in front of a small rock wedged in between two larger rocks. This was odd, because Shaoran had never noticed this rock before. The rock seemed to glow along with the girls bright light.

The young girl just knelt there, staring at the rock.

_'What the hell is going on...?'_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

( Third Person Point of View )

Sakura's glow became brighter as the stone reacted to her presence. The aura around her was so illuminating that she herself had to squint.

_'What is going on? I feel...compelled to this stone..and I want..to..' _Sakura's thoughts were cut off abruptly. Her soft green eyes glazed over with a shine and her breath caught up in her throat.

She began to reach out for the stone. As soon as she grasped it in her hands, a gigantic flow of energy escaped from it. There was a large, clashing sound and Sakura had to brace herself for this whole ordeal.

Shaoran was just about ready to knock that thing out of her hands, when the light suddenly ceased. Sakura's hand was now not only glowing, but her body was as well. The stone kept its shine, but stopped glowing, and radiated much heat. Sakura was just about to put it back down when...

_**BAM**_

A massive explosion emitted from the stone and both Sakura and Shaoran were quickly blown away, both stopped by trees at the edges of the grove. Shaoran was knocked out and Sakura was only briefly passed out since she had the stone still in her hand.

As Sakura began to awake, around her floated many rectangular shapes. They all glowed a soft silver color, and gently circled her and the tree. Sakura's eyes widened.

She stood up, and grabbed at one of the shapes. Once she had it in her hand, the shape formed into some type of card. On the front, it read 'The Clow'.

She turned it over, and the card showed a picture of a very mystic lady, with gusts of wind flowing around her. There were many neat designs around the trim of the card, but at the very bottom, were words.

The words were dirty from the dust floating around, and Sakura quickly blew it off. As she cleared it up, she began to try and read it.

" The..The Win...The Wind..The Windy?"

_**SWOOSH**_

A vortex of air swirled around her, and all the rectangular shapes formed into cards each with the same design on the front, but different pictures on the back. The high vortex took hold of all the cards, and flew each and every one of them off to different sections of the forest and land. Sakura held on to the current card she had in her hand as hard as she could. Even keeping her balance was hard for a klutz like her.

Once the strong whirl wind faded, Sakura fell to her knees and began panting.

_'For some reason, that hurt! It felt as if I was being drained of energy!'_

"I suppose you would be feeling a little fatigued after THAT encounter!"

Sakura looked up and gasped at what she saw.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEE!! You can speak?"

Sakura shot her eyebrows up, and scooted over closer to the tree. There, in front of her, was a flying koala! Or, at least in her eyes.

"Hello. I am Keroberos. I was supposed to be watching over these cards, and I sorta fell asleep in the process...heh..Do you have any idea where they might have gone?"

Sakura narrowed her brow for a second, in deep thought, then handed him over the card she had held on to.

"Here! Is this like the ones you are looking for?" Sakura smiled brightly. The creature nodded, and grasped the card in front of him.

"Great! Now, where are the other 51 cards?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"51 CARDS?! Heh..well, you see..." Sakura explained the whole thing to Keroberos in just a few seconds, and Keroberos nearly fainted.

"You used Windy and LOST THEM?!" Sakura sweat dropped and began to laugh hesitantly.

"Well, I didn't really mean to..I mean, it just sorta...happened! How am I supposed to know?"

Keroberos stood up straight, and tried to think about the situation at hand.

"If those cards get into the wrong hands...there could be serious trouble. Each and every one of those cards has one special ability, and a personality to match. Because YOU are the one who has brought this upon this world, YOU shall be the one to correct it. Is that understood?"

Sakura gaped. Just a few minutes ago, she was in her room thinking of Yukito. Now, here she is, talking to a koala and being TOLD to go and save the world from these cards that she brought into the world when this...Keroberos was supposed to be watching them!

"I have no capability what so ever to accomplish this! I don't know the first thing about this. Only that as soon as I said-" Keroberos quickly closed her mouth.

"Please, don't repeat it unless needed."

Sakura nodded.

"Anyhow, I don't even know why it responded to me!"

Keroberos gasped.

_'Thats right...these cards don't just respond to anyone...could she be..?'_

Keroberos smirked. He was a genius!

"OK. Because you have been proven to unleash the power known as The Clow Cards, I hereby pronounce you to be a candidate for _The Mistress of the Clow_. From now on, it will be YOUR duty to collect, and tame the Clow cards, and make sure no one can know about this event. Now, what is your name, mistress?" Sakura looked dumb founded.

"Um...you do have a name...right?"

Sakura quickly snapped out of her daze, and nodded.

"Yes, Hime Kinomoto Sakura. You can just call me Sakura." Keroberos nodded. As soon as he dubbed her the new candidate, he handed her The Windy.

"This card is the first card you have received, but in order to capture others you will need an instrument, or tool, to help you along. Here."

Keroberos took out a small necklace with a small bird shaped figure at the end of it. The bird was pink, and looked sort of like a parrot with very little feathers.

"Take this key and put it into your hand. Stick your hand out, and say these words..."

Keroberos whispered them into Sakura's ear, then let her take the wheel. She nodded.

"Key that hides the power of Darkness, reveal your true form! I, the appointed one of the Beast of the Seal, Sakura, command you under contract...RELEASE!!"

A bright light emitted from the small key as it began to float in mid air. The small key started to pulse, and grew inch by inch every second. Soon, it was as large as a staff, with the little parrot head at the end of it, and wings on the sides of its head.

"Now, Sakura! Grab the staff, and hold it up into the air!" Sakura did as she was told, and grabbed the staff, twirling it with her expertise in baton twirling. The staff turned a light shade of pink in contact with her hands. She lifted the staff high up into the air, and began to once more glow. The light shot forth, and all went black for Sakura...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you so much, cholfie 27! I very much appreciate how you got me started that one night on this chapter! Sorry it took so long to post though

Anyways! I hope this cliffy is ok! Review please!! Much love!

-Miko


	6. First Capture, Many Confusions

You won't believe what being bored can do to a woman. I swear, after viewing a horrible game from the Suns (aka basketball team) and being mad at the world for their loss, I come onto the computer and WOOT!! How bout I write a new chapter?!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters here in this story. The plot and story line are created by me, but the characters and other junk is not mine.

So, here it is. Hope it comes out well!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**First Capture, Many Confusions**

Shaoran opened his eyes and found darkness. Where was he? Slowly, and painfully, he sat up from his position against the tree and took in his surroundings.

_'The secret grove in the Forbidden Forest? How did..Oh yea! I remember..I was walking around here for quiet time, then suddenly a girl appeared, and that stone..then the light..OH! That girl! Where did she go?' _

His eyes were suddenly lit with worry, afraid that she might have been injured in some way. He quickly stood up and began pacing around the grove in search for the mysterious girl.

As he turned a corner of a tall rock, he tripped. As his face met with the dirt, he eyes were dusted over and he went temporarily blind.

_'Damn..now how am I going to get around?'_ He asked himself. As he lay there, a small creature floated above him, raising a curious eyebrow.

'_This young human gives off a strange green aura. My new Mistress' aura seems to be reacting to it, even in sleep. Her aura is pink...which means it can only be affected by-'_ A loud groaning sound suddenly came from the boy. He began to pull himself up, and rubbed his eyes.

"Is anyone there? Hello? Im sort of...blinded here! Anyone..anyone...?" said Shaoran quite loudly.

_'That voice...I..it is somehow...strengthens me..' _

Sakura's eyes opened slowly only to reveal a body lying on top of her in a criss-crossed from her position. At first she looked confused, but then she noticed how the persons large foot was caught in a small hole in the ground and quickly understood.

At once Sakura pulled the figures foot out of the hole and sat up, pulling away from the body. Her eyes shot open as soon as she remembered what had happened earlier and began to look around for Keroberos. The small creature floated up to her and told her the boy was temporarily blind. Sakura sighed.

"At least he can't see you or me! I wont get scolded for being here, and you wont be caught! " She whispered softly.

Shaoran, still rubbing his eyes, turned around to try to face the voice he had heard only a few seconds ago.

"My apologies. I seem to have slipped and have somehow lost my sight. May I ask for your name, please?"

Sakura panicked, and turned to Keroberos for help. Keroberos smirked.

"Hello young sir. I am just a traveler in these parts of the woods. This is my first time coming into this part of the country, and I do not recognize it. I was just trying to see if I can reach civilization through these woods, and just happened to be resting here when you tripped in the hole only moments before. I will lead you to the place you wish to go if you promise that you will not speak of my appearance here." said Keroberos in a low, but puny voice. Sakura nearly squeaked from laughter.

"Why, yes, I promise I will not speak of our meeting here. I also wish you do not tell anyone of whom you have met here tonight. I wanted to come here in peace and by myself, and I wish it that no one person knew about it."

Keroberos smirked and nudged Sakura to follow his lead. Sakura nodded.

"Well then my kind sir, I will lead you exactly where you wish for me to lead you."

"Thank you. Please turn me towards the West." said Shaoran.

Sakura then put her hands on his shoulders and turned him in the direction he wished to go.

They began walking forward out of the grove and to where Shaoran had told them to go. This was an easy task for him since he knew the forest by heart. Not to mention he knew he was in good hands, since the aura of this person was a pure pink. Pink could always be trusted. Pink was once the color of his mother, and the color of his father. Although he felt the slight movement of another aura, he could not exactly detect it, so he shrugged it off knowing that he was ok.

A loud shriek came from the sky and suddenly a large bird like creature swooped down on both Sakura and Shaoran. Sakura pushed Shaoran to the side and Shaoran once more fell to the side of a tree. He shook his head and tried to figure out what happened.

"Hello? What happened? Why was I suddenly pushed?" Without even thinking, Sakura answered.

"Because something had just attacked us! I couldn't let an innocent person get hurt!" Sakura slapped her mouth at the realization of her words and looked to the boy for the first time to see his expression. Unfortunately, it was so dark that the boys face could not be shown and only his aura could be seen. The soft moonlight was deeply hidden by the brush of the trees as the bird once more tried to swoosh down and hit the two royals.

Sakura screamed as she landed somewhere near Shaoran.

"Wait, I _knew_ there was someone else here! Young lady, who are you?" Sakura groaned as she noticed the scratch on her knee and began to wimper.

"Ow ow ow ow!! This hurts!" She began to blow on her knee to try to reduce the blood spillage when the bird swooped down again.

"Use the Card you have!! Quickly before it comes once more!!" Yelled Keroberos. Sakura nodded, and noticed the small key around her neck.

_'How did that get there..? Oh well, no time for questions!'_

"Key that hides the power of Darkness, reveal your true form! I, Sakura, command you under contract...RELEASE!!" The small necklace grew larger into a full length staff, turning pink with her touch, and Sakura began to twirl it into the right position for her to grasp it. She took out the Windy card she 'mysteriously' had in her waistline pocket, and threw it up into the air just as Keroberos had told her to. She struck the card with the tip of her staff and summoned it.

"WINDY, become a binding chain!" A beautiful girl came ascending out of the card and swiftly circled the bird leaving trails of wind around it. Sakura looked dazed as the bird fell to the ground screeching as it tried to escape.

"Now! Capture it like I taught you!" Sakura nodded at Keroberos' command and raised her staff in front of the creature.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in, CLOW CARD!" Immediately, a card formed in front of her and began to take in what was once the form of the bird. The bird became like wind and floated into the card with a huge gust of wind swirling around it. Two cards landed in front of her feet. The Windy, and The Fly. Sakura picked them up and smiled a bright smile.

The moment soon faded as she remember who was there.

"Oh no! Keroberos, did he see anything? Did he hear anything? I could have ruined this whole secrecy in just one night! Im horrible at this! I'm so sorry-" she was quickly cut off by the loud snore of the boy laying against the tree. Keroberos smirked. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"What did you do to him Kero?" Keroberos smirked mischievously, but then gave her a look of surprise.

"What did you just call me?" Sakura laughed.

"Kero-chan. Why? Do you not like it? It is way shorter to say then Keroberos. Plus it's cute!" Sakura giggled softly as she kept chanting ' Kero-chan'. Kero just narrowed his brow.

"So, how do we get this poor guy home?" Kero looked at the young boy, then noticed the sign of royalty sewed into the fabric of his sleeve.

"Sakura, this guy is important and will be searched for if he is reported missing. I suggest we leave him where we know he will be found. I know of these very pretty gardens not far off from here, and if we use The Fly we should get there in no time. But please, don't leave the forest. Stay underneath the trees and away from moonlight." Sakura nodded and took out the Fly card.

"FLY!" She struck the card with her staff, and a small pair of wings appeared on her staff. She threw one leg over the other side of the staff and Kero helped the boy onto it.

A few minutes later, Sakura came to the end of the forest and Kero steered her in the direction of the garden he knew. Once there, Kero himself took off Shaoran, and placed him underneath a Sakura tree.

'_Ah..this place brings back memories..in fact, this is the exact place where he taught me how to make that sleeping agent! That came in handy...heh heh._' Thought Kero evilly.

Sakura watched as Kero placed the boy underneath the tree and began to worry.

"Kero, what if this boy wakes up and still cant see? Or worse, what if someone comes and tries to hurt him?" Kero could see the worry in her eyes, and just smiled.

"Dont worry Sakura. This is a highly guarded place I have brought him to, and judging by his aura I know someone here will recognize him as soon as he is spotted. So, don't worry about him and let's get you home. You need rest." With one more look at the strange boy, Sakura got back on her staff and flew all the way back into her room's balcony at her castle.

Kero's eyes grew wide.

"YOUR A PRINCESS?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shaoran woke up feeling the rays of the sun hitting him. As he came to, he noticed he was back in the castle gardens sitting underneath a large cherry blossom tree.

_'How did I end up here? Last night I know I went into the grove, then tripped, then went blind with dirt. I could have sworn a person with a pink aura was leading me home..but I never got to see their face. I remember hearing a mans..no..a girls voice. Or both? Ugh..I'm so lost..'_

He rubbed the remainder of the dirt out of his eyes with the help of the sunlight, held a hand up to his forehead, and sighed.

"Prince! Shaoran! There you are! I went into your room just a little while ago and you weren't there. I figured you were out here, since this _is_ your favorite spot out of the whole kingdom!" Eriol sighed with relief at finding his best friend.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised since this isn't the first time you have fallen asleep here, right?" smiled Eriol. Shaoran looked up to his friend and thought to himself.

This wasn't the first time he had accidentally fallen asleep here. He loves this tree, and comes here often. Maybe last nights events were nothing more then dreams?

"Ugh..Eriol, if you don't mind, I'm kind of confused right now. Can you please help me back to the castle so I can get showered and properly dressed?" Eriol nodded and began to help him up.

About an hour later Shaoran walked out of his bathroom door, steam following behind him with only a towel wrapped around his waist. As he started to dress, he wondered to himself.

_'I swear, last night was real. There was a girl. She was floating, and picked up a glowing stone..then that light..then I was blinded and couldn't see. That girl! Maybe, if I find her, she can tell me what happened! '_

Shaoran got slightly excited about meeting this girl with the pink glow, but his excitement quickly faded as he remembered that he told her not to tell of his presence there. He knew she would keep to that promise even though he barely knew her.

_'Pinks always keep promises...'_ Shaoran smirked. Was he going crazy? He didn't even know if what he thought happend, actually happened? So, why should he question it?

"Just leave it be Shaoran, Leave it be."

And he continued to dress.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, there you have it! All done in one night too! Im pooped, how bout you? lol

Anyways, I hope this chapter came out good! I'm really starting to wonder about a few things though..

If you don't review, I think my work sucks and I don't get that nice feeling I get when I hear someone likes my story! So please, have a heart and review!!

-Miko


	7. New Foes, Warring Countries

Hey! Earlier I was told I update fast! Well, not to be mean or anything, but I'm just telling you that it won't always be like that. I get bored sometimes, and start to put my bordness into work and out pops this! I assure you that this new chapter every day thing will not happen a lot, and that I'm lucky I am able to type this out to you right now even! Lol

So, I got a review from a friend just a little while ago. Apparently, this person had a hard time finding out I had put up new chapters! It made me laugh how they had their little adventure. So, this chapter is dedicated to you! Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters here in this story. The plot and story line are created by me, but the characters and other junk is not mine.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**New Foes, Warring Countries**

( Sakura's Point of View )

I yawned as I lazily stretched out of my bed. Last night was such a long night, and I desperately needed rest. After all, fighting a giant bird was not apart of my schedule! I looked over the side and found Kero snoring ever so loudly on the edge of the bed. I started giggling.

'_I need to find a proper place for him to sleep. I move so much in bed I might squish him in the process!'_

After thinking over and over again about how I could make Kero a bit more welcomed in my home, I glanced over at my dresser. It was a large wooden one, and had very neat designs on the outer edges. I gently got out of bed, careful not to wake Kero up, and opened the middle drawer.

_'Just as I suspected..empty!'_ I smirked.

I knew that cleaning out the drawers would come in handy one day!

About an hour later, Kero woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to my side of the bed.

"Sakura? Sakura, are you here? We really need to discuss how we are going to find the rest of the-" His eyes shot open as he saw me standing near an opened drawer. My face was as bright as a new day dawning, and he knew I did something.

"Sakura? What have you done over there?" He asked curiously. He got up from under the covers and flew slowly over to where I was. Peeking over the side of the drawers, he nearly fainted from surprise.

In the corner of the drawer was a small dresser made up of wood used for doll houses. Next to that was a small table with a perfectly round table cloth made of fine silk. On the floor of the small room lay a fine fabric made of cotton used to create carpet. It was a soft cream color. On the other side of the tiny table sat a small bed. The bed was a perfect size for Kero and contained a soft plush pillow for the comforter. A golden cotton was used as the under sheets, and for the decorative top, golden silk. Kero was in heaven.

"Sakura..I..you did this?" I began to blush.

"Well, a lot of it came from an old doll house I got from my aunt a few years ago. She was quite rich, and loved my mother dearly. The house she got me could have been perfect for you, only it was quite dusty and tattered. So I came up with this! I hope it is to your liking...and you can fix it around whenever you want!" said Sakura with a full blown smile.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Sakura, I owe you so much!'" said Kero excitedly as he began to bounce up and down on the bed. I just smiled.

"Sakura, breakfast is ready! Come on down and eat will ya?!" Yelled Toya from outside my room. I jumped up and stood in front of the opened drawer.

"Be right there Onii-chan!" So I hurriedly headed to the bathroom and began to dress up for breakfast.

"Bring me food too Sakura! Im starved!" said Kero happily as he layed on his new bed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

( Normal Point of View)

Sakura happily made her way downstairs when suddenly a large rumble came. Sakura nearly fell off of the stairs if not for Toya who had just come in the knick of time.

"Toya! Arigato! What caused that shake?" Sakura asked worriedly. He looked around as if the answer was somewhere hidden in the walls. Toya then looked down to his little sister, and gave her a gentle face.

"Dont worry about it Sakura. Your safe, so go on and eat your breakfast. Me and the court will get right down to it, ok?" He began to walk away when Sakura caught his arm.

"Have you already eaten breakfast? It will not look good to the court if they hear your stomach go off."

Toya smirked and told her he had already eaten. With one last good-bye, Sakura headed back downstairs for a nice breakfast.

Just as she excited the dining room, another shake came, this time only more severe. A few glasses were broken and some of the shelves had fallen. Then Sakura heard a crash up stairs.

"Oh no! Kero!!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shaoran began to stir as he felt the rays of sunlight hit his bed. He groaned, as he knew it would be another non-eventful day. He would probably end up somewhere in the gardens again until Eriol or someone came and got him. He chuckled as he remembered earlier in the morning.

**Flashback**

_" Prince! Shaoran! There you are! I went into your room just a little while ago and you weren't there. I figured you were out here, since this is your favorite spot out of the whole kingdom." Eriol sighed with relief at finding his best friend._

_"I guess I shouldn't be surprised since this isn't the first time you have fallen asleep here, right?" smiled Eriol. _

_Shaoran looked up at his friend and thought to himself. This wasn't the first time he had accidentally fallen asleep here. He loves this tree, and comes here often. Maybe last nights events were nothing more then dreams?_

_"Ugh..Eriol, if you don't mind, I'm kind of confused right now. Can you please help me back to the castle so I can get showered and properly dressed?" Eriol nodded and began to help him up._

**End of Flashback**

As he got out from his shower and began to dress, Shaoran noticed something weird about his shower head.

_'It wont stop dripping. No matter how much I try to turn it off properly, it just wont stop. Maybe it needs to get fixed. I'll call a repairman later.' _

With the final turn of the knob, he quickly dressed and exited.

Once he was downstairs, he went straight for the kitchen. Wei, his personal waiter ever since he was a baby, came and asked him for an order. Shaoran gave him the usual.

"Two eggs, a piece of toast with grape jam, and a glass of purified water please?" Wei raised an eyebrow at him.

"May I ask, prince, that you spice up your breakfast a bit? Its not healthy to eat the same things daily, especially with all the training you go through each day. May I suggest pancakes instead?" Shaoran gave it some thought, then nodded and let Wei do his job.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a while, Wei did not return. Shaoran knew that making pancakes did not take this long. He began to enter the kitchen, only to find Wei standing in front the sink, looking at its nozzle. Shaoran walked over to him.

"Wei, why are you looking at the nozzle? " asked Shaoran. Wei kept messing with the nozzle, turning it this way and that.

"Well master Shaoran, it seems as if the nozzle refuses to turn off. I went to go get your un-purified water, and when I turned it off, small droplets of water still continued to spur out. I wonder if it is the plumbing?" Shaoran looked at the faucet, and sure enough the droplets were still coming. It reminded him of his shower head.

"Hm..my shower has the same problem. When I took a shower, the head simply would not stop dripping. Maybe it is our plumbing?" said Shaoran skeptically. Wei nodded.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura rushed into her room, seeing Kero flying around the room keeping vases from dropping onto the floor. More crashes came from downstairs, and Sakura began to stumble. As she fell to the floor, something caught her eye. At the edge of her desk was the small picture of her and Tomoyo laughing into the camera. It was cracked, and the picture had split. Sakura crawled over to the picture and held up both sides. She turned them over and found that the two didn't fit. They were pasted together closely so that she wouldn't notice the difference.

_'All this time..I never noticed the crease in the middle. Well, if that isn't Tomoyo holding my hand, then who is? From what I can see, the hand is soft just like Tomoyo's, except a bit rougher...I wonder..'_

Suddenly the ground under began to rattle again, and Sakura lost the side that Tomoyo was in. It flew gracefully under her bed while Sakura held onto the other side for dear life. In the background she could hear Kero screaming.

"Sakura?! What are you doing? Unless you want your room in shambles, I suggest you do something!" Sakura gave Kero a quizzical look and he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I forget your new to this. The quakes causing this mayhem has to be a Clow Card! This gives you the first mission as Cardcapter Sakura! " Sakura nodded and took out her key from under her collar.

"Key that hides the power of darkness, reveal your true form! I, Sakura, command you under contract...**RELEASE!!**" The small key grew to a larger size, then turned pink at Sakura's touch. Spinning it with much of her skills as a gymnast, Sakura got ready to try and find out what has caused so much trouble.

"Sakura, you must learn how to channel your energy and locate new ones that can lead you to other cards. Focus, and close your eyes." Sakura did as she was told, but as soon as her eyes closed, another shake appeared and Sakura went face to face with the floor.

She quickly got up, but then stumbled over to the window. As she struggled to get herself up, she glanced outside the window and noticed some thing quite odd.

There, all around her castle, was a very large black shadow covering the entire courtyard. First she figured it was because of the sunrise, but the shadow began to move and soon Sakura caught on. Kero floated over to her and noticed this as well.

"Very good, your first observation as a Card Captor. That is what I'd say is The Shadow. It steals other shadows from different people or things and uses their likeness to manipulate it to it's own liking." Sakura looked down to the shadow and quickly began running out of her room. Kero sighed.

"I wish she would have remembered that she had the Fly card. It would have been way easier." Suddenly, the window was burst open as Sakura came swooping past Kero, quickly yelling "FLY!" as she flew out the window. Kero's mouth hung open at her boldness.

As soon as it was safe enough to let Fly down, Sakura landed on the ground just five feet away from where the shadow of her castle ends. Once again a loud and shaky quake began, but only around her castle. The Shadow had taken the shadow of her castle and has used it to cause types of earth quakes around her castle, leaving small cracks on the edges. Kero joined her in the courtyard and landed on her shoulder.

"Think, the Shadow is just a shadow, and can easily be reduced by light. Look around and see if you can find light!" Sakura began to hastily look around her courtyard. Nothing. It was a courtyard, not a lamp or anything as such in sight!

"Mistress Sakura! Mistress Sakura! " Came yelling a young maid from the castle. She looked to be about 16 years of age, and had a small figure.

"Mistress Sakura, I have finally finished up the touches for your new garden! It has every flower imaginable in it and is filled with so much beauty! " Sakura raised an eyebrow at her maid, but then began to smile as she remembered her request.

"Yes, thank you very much. I must ask, does my new garden have..light?" The maid smiled brightly as she nodded. Sakura was ecstatic. After the maid had left, Sakura flew over to the main control room set on the side of her courtyard, and flipped on the switch for all outside lighting.

Each and every bush lit up the dark shadowy ground around the castle, and the Shadow was forced to retreat to where neither the sun nor the light could hit it. Sakura followed it over to where it resided in the back of the castle and set her staff in front of it.

"Become a binding chain and hold Shadow in its place, WINDY!!" The beautiful girl flew out from her card form and encircled the Shadow. A small bubble appeared around it, holding the shadow in place perfectly. Sakura held out her staff in front of it.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in, CLOW CARD!" Bright lights enveloped both cards, sending both in card form floating over to their new caretaker. Sakura held them both in her hands and kissed them both.

"You two probably need a good rest, so take care." She put both in her side pocket and walked with Kero back to her room to clean up a bit. Kero twirled around her happily.

" I _knew_ you could do it! I knew it! All you have to do now is make sure you get all the cards and keep them properly under your care and we will be set! WOO!! " Kero jumped and sang and twirled around as he gave his little speech, but Sakura was completely in a different world.

_'If that wasn't Tomoyo's hand I held...then who?'_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The young prince and Wei were suddenly thrust backwards as spurts of water poured out of the faucet. A large wave emitted from the large sink, and began to fill up the entire first floor. Shaoran didn't understand what was going on.

_'What the hell..? Where is all this water coming from?'_

As Shaoran made his way to higher grounds, dragging Wei along with him, he began to observe the water. He knew his four sisters and mother were all out tending to their precious gardens,

_**'**__They do that every morning '_ He thought, so he knew they were safe. Most of the maids and servants wouldn't arrive until later in the morning, so there really wasn't anyone to worry about in the house. Shaoran sighed.

_'The last thing I need is having someones death on my conscious.'_

He shivered when he felt the water rise quickly to his feet, and he once again started to climb his way up the stairs.

His eyes verted over to where a spot in the water was dark. It seemed to be moving, and rather quickly too. Shaoran held out his hand as he called forth his fathers handed down sword. The magical sword appeared in his hands. He threw out a small ofuda, and caught it with the side of his sword.

"Emperor of Thunder, Answer my call! " He shouted, and a large bolt of lightning struck the small figure in the middle of the water. A loud shriek was heard, and the dark figure quickly scurried away into the faucet. All water swam away with the figure, and soon the Li mansion was nothing more then a wet mansion.

Wei clapped his hands, and began to walk down the end of the stair case to clean up the mess. Shaoran watched Wei walk down, then called his sword out. Once the sword disappeared, Shaoran began to help Wei clean up the mess. Wei stopped him.

"Master Shaoran, Prince Shaoran, it is not suitable for someone of your high standards to be helping out someone such as I in such simple matters as my job."

Shaoran was completely taken back by Wei's words. Wei was Shaoran's longest friend. Of course Shaoran was a prince, but he knew when he was supposed to be helpful. He gave Wei a confused look, then sighed as he knew he had been defeated.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shaoran closed the door to his room behind him, leaning against it as he fell to the floor.

_'Whats wrong with me? I am always feeling so depressed, yet I cannot understand why. It feels as if I am missing something in my life at the moment. Like, everything is here, but not quite here.'_

Shaoran quickly shakes his head of these thoughts. He's probably just exhausted over the small battle he had with an unknown creature. He hadn't used his powers in a while, so why wouldn't he feel exhausted? That all means he just needs to train more.

He would tell mother of his encounter with this creature later. If it was truly an important fact, his mother would already know of it, and would have informed him immediately.

Why worry?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Sakura made her way down to eat dinner, she noticed how her house smelled of sea water. She walked into the kitchen, and saw the cook. She was standing over a large pot of what seemed like stew.

"Um..excuse me, but are you cooking with sea water? " asked Sakura. The cook merely smiled at her, and bowed.

"Why would you go and ask that Princess? There is no sea water around here for miles. How would I be able to get any at all?" The cook laughed, then began to tend to her stew once more.

Sakura nodded, then went back upstairs to wait for the remaining time left until dinner was served. Once she entered her room, she walked over to her bathroom and began to brush her teeth.

Just as she was turning on the faucet, the faint smell of sea water escaped again. This time, Sakura knew where it was coming from.

_'Hm..how odd. How is sea water coming out of my faucet?'_

Suddenly, Kero ran into her bathroom, bumping into the door.

"Kero-chan! I'm in the bathroom! At least knock!" She screamed. Kero sighed, then politely knocked.

"You may enter." Kero sped into the bathroom, and gazed at the faucet. Sakura traced his eyes over to where his eyes were and noticed the water came out more rapidly now.

"Sakura, this is the work of a Clow Card. Seal it before it gets out of hand!" Sakura nodded, and quickly called upon her staff. The staff turned bright pink with her touch, and Sakura called out the magic incantation Kero had taught her.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in! CLOW CARD" The water began to materialize into a small card, and soon was completely The Watery. She held it up to her heart, and noticed the card was quite weak. Kero, floating there with all his shininess, noticed how the card was not as powerful as it should have been.

"Kero-chan, why is the Watery so weak? " Kero raised an eyebrow and put a paw on the card.

"It was previously attacked, but was able to escape and find someone it knew was able to help it out. Sakura, it came to you." Sakura smiled happily and hugged the card. She walked back into her room and placed the card in the pile of her other cards safely.

"MONSTER, dinner is almost over! Get down here so you can finish off the leftovers!" screamed Toya. Sakura grew red in the face.

"Sakura is not a Monster!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Shaoran, we must worry." His face grew white as he heard his mothers words.

"Now that the cards have been released, you know what you must do now." Shaoran nodded as he took on a stance he learned when trying to pay extra attention to his mother. Yelan gave him a serious look, and Shaoran knew this task had to be completed.

"Shaoran, you must find that stone. Your Kingdom, your family name, and your father all support you. It is your birthright. Fulfill it." As Yelan left, Shaoran couldn't help but let out a deep sigh he didn't know he was holding in. Being around his mother was...unnerving.

He didn't like this at all.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

BAM, BAM, BAM.

"Meeting adjourned!. Will both Prince Toya and Queen Yelan stand?" said Yukito. He once more hit his mallet against the wooden table, and soon got everyones attention. Both Yelan and Toya stood, ready to discuss a very important issue.

"As we all know, this rare artifact is of grave importance to our country. It originated here, and so it shall stay here. What more possible explanation do you need your honor?" Yukito gave Toya a skeptical look, then he began to speak.

"My lady, it is true that your country did create this stone, but it is still unsure of what this stone actually is. We have heard many tales of this stone being enchanted and have witnessed an enchantment upon the Kinomoto Castle just yesterday. No doubt, as you claim, this could be the cause of the stones powers, since you say it was resurrected around two days ago." Yelan turned pale, and then Toya began to speak.

"I declare that we not fight over this stone, but simply bargain. Whomever gains the stone first, shall keep it. Whether it be our Kingdom, or yours. If this stone is such a powerful being, let IT decide on who's master shall be it's own." Yukito nodded in agreement at Toya's statement, and looked over to Yelan.

"It seems as if I have no choice in the matter, do I?" Yukito gestured to her, and hit the table yet again with his mallet.

"Then, let it be known, that whichever Kingdom shall receive the stone, shall keep the stone. The stone shall choose!" A loud bustling was heard around the courtroom as people began to get up to leave.

Toya began to make his way out when he was suddenly stopped by Yelan. She was standing tall and proud and looked as fierce as ever.

"Prince Toya, what a smart comeback you made over there. But rest assured, my country will get what is rightfully ours, and I swear to you even if it means war, we shall have that stone." As she made her way out, Toya couldn't help but feel slightly worried over what the Queen had just said.

This meant War.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I had intended to finish this chapter so much sooner, but I just didn't know how to put up a good fight scene. Everything was kinda thrown together, and I'm adding new ideas as I go alone. This chapter basically follows my original plan though, having a few tweaks here and there.

-Miko


	8. A Meeting

Well, I hope everything in the last chapter was to your liking. I kinda rushed it a little cause I was tired, and I don't seem to have a lot of time to actually start writing these chapters! Anyways, I am leaving very soon to go on a week trip starting Monday. I am going to be very busy, and will not open up another chapter until that week is over and I get SOME rest at least. I swear, I havent gotten a decent sleep in ALL summer, and it's only the first few weeks. Anyways, heres the next chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** In the chapter where Sakura first finds the stone, I had her float from her castle balcony over to the grove. I HAVE watched the Tsubasa chronicles, and know that in the series on the first episode, Sakura did the same thing. In a way, I never meant to take that idea from CLAMP. I wanted Sakura to be somewhat possessed, and be drawn to where the stone was. It just so happened that the thing I wanted ended up being so similar to what Tsubasa did, that I just decided to borrow a bit of that idea and form it into my own story. Anyways, sorry, but that idea DOES NOT belong to me. It was originally CLAMP's, and the story of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle's, idea. NOT MINE.

Also, there is a scene in this chapter where Sakura and Shaoran first meet. I have taken a few lines from the second CCS movie and added them in there to my own liking. I just wanted to let everyone know that ok?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters here in this story. The plot and story line are created by me, but the characters and other junk is not mine.

Here we go!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A Meeting**

( Normal Point of View)

Sakura lazily walked into her room, once again messy with thrown clothes everywhere. She groaned as she began to place her two new cards in her small deck of six. Sure, the Rain was hard enough to fight, but the Wood too? All in the span of a single day? She was literally wiped out.

Once all her dresses and gymnast sports gear was put away, she slowly made her way to her bed, and plopped herself down on it. Without so much as moving, she began to fall asleep.

_'I can't believe how much this is draining me..I can't feel my body, and I am completely out of energy to do anything.' _

Kero began to snore loudly as Sakura noticed he too was knocked out from the long day they had just had.

Sakura's lips curved up into a thin smile as she remembered how Kero was being so helpful in capturing her new friends. He had told her what cards she needed, and had even trusted her enough to figure how easily they could be captured. Its funny, however, cause all the recent cards so far have been successfully captured and with the perfect elements. Almost as if they were coming in perfect order.

She shook her head. Out of the question. The cards wouldn't willingly come to her, just to be captured if they thought she would be cruel.

Sakura sighed

_'I should probably get as much sleep as I can. I know that tomorrow I have to tell Tomoyo about all of this too. If I am in something, she is in something with me. Like how it always is. no matter how much I try to tell her no, she will find out eventually. Better now then later!' _Sakura's eyes dance with small amusement at her own thoughts, and sleep claims her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" KAWAII !! You have to let me dress you up! You know I can make great outfits for you! After all, I did once take those lessons with you about knitting. You didn't like it so much, but I grasped it, and carried it off as a hobby! Oh Sakura, you must let me dress you up! "

Sakura began to blush as her best friend blew up at the news of Sakura being a 'Card Mistress'.

"Tomoyo, I told you. We must keep this a secret. No one can know about it. Especially Toya! For all I know he could lock me into my room to MAKE sure I don't go off capturing cards that have some weird magic in them."

Tomoyo just giggled. She knew Sakura's brother well. Overly protective, judgemental of people around his sister, and wary of her even stepping foot outside of her room without an escort. Its bad enough she is a princess who'd be the perfect match for a ransom in the royal family, but she is also a young girl yet to go out into the world and see it for what it is.

Without these walls to hold her, she could break down out there. Toya knew this, and would do anything to keep his not so baby sister out of it.

"Hai Sakura. I know how your brother is. He really needs to let you go out sometimes though! You are always locked up in your room. You can never go outside alone unless you have someone there close by or have me. I'm not saying I don't like being around my best friend, but you are too protected." Her eyes suddenly grew wide.

"Oh Sakura! I have an idea! Tonight is supposed to be this wonderful ball over in the Forbidden Forest inside of the Forgotten Castle. Its open only to people of great importance, because the forest is seen as the gateway to the other lands. I believe it is a masked ball, so everyone will not recognize you, and no one will be treated like they are in the castle ground." Sakura's face became worried.

"But Tomoyo, I cant just leave! What if Toya comes in to say goodnight? Or if something terrible happens? I must be here to help! What about the Cards? What if one decides tonight to attack? I cant just-" Tomoyo quickly cut her off.

"Sakura! Kero-chan can be here. You told me he can watch over things in case of an emergency, and if he needs to talk to you-" She quickly takes out two small looking devices. One is pink, the other golden.

"Take these. These are new machines that the staff here is required to have at all times in case of emergencies. You told me they work like other worldly devices, so why not try them out in this instance? This way, he can easily call you, and you can come home quickly." Sakura looked unsure of what her friend was saying.

"Yes, I suppose I could. I mean, I do need to get out more. I haven't sneaked out ever since I was a little kid. I do need some fun, and if I asked Toya, he would never understand. But, how shall I be dressed? It is tonight after all, and I haven't the slightest idea of what to dress like. " Tomoyo simply smiled.

"I can't believe you are actually asking me this question?! Of course I'm going to dress you up! It is my dream to see Sakura-chan out in one of my gowns! You will be stunning!"

Tomoyo's eyes lit up with sparkles. Sakura began to slowly back away..

Tomoyo cut her off.

"No! You stay here and I shall prepare for your dress. Fix your hair, do what is necessary for the party!" With that, she was gone. Sakura sighed.

_'Yup, that's Tomoyo. always looking out for me. Well, I should probably start preparing...tonight will be so much fun!' _As she began to wander off into her pink bathroom, she passed by her door and never noticed two dark eyes and a tall man with dark hair watching her as she made her way out.

After all, her brother had a right to know what his sister was doing tonight.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, that's what happened." said the Prince. Eriol's eyes lit up.

"I understand now. This must be such a hard task for you. None of the family nor I were there when this happened, and you and Wei were there alone. Who knows when another one will show? They must be after someone with great magical powers. I guess they are drawn to them" Shaoran nodded. For being his weirdest best friend since forever, Eriol can be smart sometimes!

As if Eriol knew what Shaoran was thinking, he sent Shaoran a nasty glare that any great Li would be proud of. Shaoran shuddered.

_'Now THATS scary...'_

Eriol laughed, then walked away. Shaoran raised an eyebrow. He sighed as he began to make preparations for the masked ball. His mother had told him that tonight there would be this great masked ball over in the Forbidden Forest and would be held inside the Forgotten Castle. He knew there was a castle in there somewhere, but forgot where it was.

_'Guess that's why they call it the Forgotten castle..'_

"No, actually they call it that because it was once the meeting place for many kingdoms to decide on what trading shall be done or what warring strategy they should come up with. It was forgotten after all Kingdoms went their separate ways, and nobody came to it. Now it is used for royal balls, parties, announcements, and what not." Shaoran's eyes grew wide as Eriol explained all of this.

"I thought you left? And would you quit it with the mind reading!" Eriol chuckled.

"I'm not mind reading. At least not too much. I can easily tell what you are thinking just by reading your face. Simply predictable." Shaoran gave him a glare, and Eriol stepped back.

"It's really not fun to learn of many different ways I can be killed." Shaoran smirked, and began to think about the ball.

_'This ball must be important to my mother, cause even after I told her of the incident earlier she still wanted me to go. The other Kingdom might be there, and we don't know who they are because of the masks. Although I'll have a mask too...Maybe she is hoping somehow one of them will spill on certain subjects. Heh, she might juice me for valuable information.' _

"In case your wondering, Shaoran my buddy, your mother did not want this to be some scam. She wants you to go out and have fun for once. You are so young, and haven't lived the life of a normal child. You have duties, obligations, and need to worry of the well being of your country more then others. She just wants you to get loose and have fun." Eriol smiled, but Shaoran just grimaced.

Fun? That was not in his life. He will go to the ball. But as for meeting anyone, or even talking? No.

Fun is for people. He is not a 'people'. He is a Prince.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura walked through the tall marble building and gaped at all of the fine tapestry and paintings done by artist from years past. Who knew all of this was hidden behind walls of decrepit stone?

Her pink gown flowed around her gently, and her small high heeled shoes made a soft tapping as she walked slowly upstairs. Careful not to dirty her newly made dress, she lifted up the long parts to her knees while gazing at the wonderful artwork.

_'I can't believe all this time this was here, I was outside playing tea with a bunch of rocks and petals! Heh, but it was all worth it!' _She smiled to herself as she thought of her happy thoughts.

Sakura began to make her way into the ballroom. It is a large room decoratively designed. There are four ionic pillars in each corner of the room. Painted on the ceiling were small angels and beautiful gusts of winds carrying cherry petals as if they were all dancing with the angels. The floor was a polished wooden floor, cherry wood according to Sakura. People all around were dancing gracefully, wearing masks of all sorts. Sakura reached up to touch her simple white mask embroidered in small pearls to the side. Hers was simple, yet extremely elegant. Just the way she liked it, or at least the way Tomoyo likes it.

Sakura began to walk over to a small chair, when suddenly Tomoyo appeared.

"Tomoyo-chan! Where did you come from? And why aren't you wearing a mask?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo giggled and ushered her to sit.

"Sakura is so cute when she is confused! I'm here to watch over you. After all, you are my countries princess and if they ever found out that I took you here and you got hurt, all would be in great disaster. Besides, what if you stumble upon something lucky tonight? It's a full moon, and anything can happen!"

This is true thought Sakura. She had always believed that on nights of the full moon, something extraordinary happens to someone in the world. Everyone in the world would get their share, it's just that Sakura didn't know when her share would be.

Sakura gave Tomoyo a grateful look and smiled.

"Thank you Tomoyo. I can't imagine where I would be without you always looking out for me!" Tomoyo smiled, then looked over towards the dance floor. Sakura had seen it. That look her her eyes. That small twinkle. Uh oh..

"Sakura-chan! Why don't you go and dance? The whole thing about the magic stone must be worrying you. Go have a bit of fun!" Tomoyo lifted Sakura out of her chair and began to usher her to the dance floor.

"B-b-but I don't know how to dance! I'm not very good at all...and I can't even-"

"Well, then the only way to learn how to dance is to dance with other people! Now, go!"

Sakura nervously walked over to the middle, noticeably walking strait through many dancing couples. Her head lowered as she began to sigh.

"No...its no use. I can't dance with someone I don't know, after all.." She sighed once again.

"The magic stone...I held it once in my hands, but after that ordeal I had it just, disappeared. I have heard stories of it. They say ' Hold it and wondrous powers are yours to command'... I don't want my country to fight over it. If this stone is such a nuisance then it should be taken away where no one can have it."

" I agree."

Sakura turned to see a man approach her. He was a few inches taller then herself, and had thick brown hair. He wore a red ballroom outfit, lined with small golden thread. A long sash hung from his shoulder to his waist with the golden color shimmering off of it. He seemed perfectly normal, yet he gave off a powerful aura. Sakura could sense his powers. She knew this man was someone who was not to be taken lightly, yet she felt at ease around him.

Sakura glanced up to his eyes, but saw nothing more then a red mask covering them up.

"May I ask who you might be?" Sakura said with a hint of confusion.

"The etiquette here is not to ask for identities." His voice was masculine and deep. Sakura blushed at her own foolishness.

"Why yes, thats right. Forgive me, this is my first time attending a masked ball.."

"Mine as well" The man quickly added in. Sakura held her hands up in happiness. She had not been the only unexperienced person here!

"It seems that with so much going on lately, I believe I have forgotten how to dance even!" said the man chuckling to himself. Sakura smiled brightly.

"I tend to lock myself up for long periods of time and my attendants figured I could use a bit of a break." He said once more. Sakura nodded.

"Yes, myself as well."

The man gazed at her, trying to look past her mask. A small smile crept onto his face as he saw her excitement.

"Hating war, first ball, we have much in common."

"Yes!" She said happily.

The man stood up straight, closed his eyes, then held out his hand.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked politely .Sakura turned slightly to the side, a bit nervous.

"But, dancing is not one of my-" She stiffened as he came to her ear.

"I am not good either." he admitted as he whispered in her ear. She turned her back to him.

"I am sure to step on your feet!"

"Then I will do my best to avoid yours." The man said as he held out his arm for her to hold. She smiled at him and placed her hand on his arm.

Both walk to the middle of the dance floor, completely entranced with the music. Each swayed with their own thoughts.

_'Why do I feel so comfortable with him? It's like I have known him for so long, yet I have just met him?'_ Sakura pushed her thoughts to the side and silently enjoyed her dance.

The dance continued on into the night, each silently gazing into each other's eyes as one person twirled around the other.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ahh, I love this scene in the CCS movie. Something about it is just heartwarming to me!

-Miko


	9. You seem so familiar

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own card captor or any of its characters. But one day when those CLAMP people let their guards down, I shall sneak in and steal every copy right paper and shall laugh in your faces!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**You Seem So Familiar**

Sakura found herself behind the castle in what was the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. As she paced around excitedly gazing at the beautiful flowers, she glanced over to her newly found friend.

"I'm so glad I have met you. I thought tonight would be a drag, and figured I'd have no friends to keep me company. At least, until you showed up." The boy looked at her, blushing slightly under his red mask.

"Well miss, I'm certainly glad I have met you too. And what an evening to take a stroll through wonderful gardens such as these!" Sakura nodded happily as she bent down to get a closer look at the red roses in front of her. The boy slowly walked to her, bending down slightly to look at them.

"My, those roses are quite lush. They seem to glow around you." Sakura looked up at him, blushing slightly.

"What a gentlemen I have met." She states with a smile. He smirks, then bends down to pick a small rose. The rose is lifted from the bush as he cradles it in his hands. It's small, but blooming beautifully while its petals give off the reddest sheen. He carefully picks off the sharp thorns around the stem, then lifts it up to her face.

"This rose, perfect with its complexion, reminds me so much of you. Small, delicate. The finest I've seen around!" Sakura blushes yet again.

_'This man doesn't know me one bit, yet he is so kind? Its as if I've known him all my life, but just woke up to realized it.' _

He carefully lifts the rose to the top of her head and places it just above her ear. The stem slides in smoothly, and the rose sits atop her head showing off her face perfectly. As he places it on her he stops for a moment to look at her face.

Her emerald eyes glisten in the moonlight. Her soft, light brown hair dances in the wind. The small rose gently caresses her hair, showing off her perfect, creamy skin. He smiles getting closer to her as her emerald orbs lock into his.

Sakura looks into his eyes, getting closer as well. She suddenly stops, eyes widening with confusion.

"How odd, I can't seem to see your eye color. Its as if the night sky is shadowing them." Sakura tilts her head slightly to the left as she looks deeper into his eyes, trying to detect his face behind the mask. The boy sighs and leans back out.

"I'm sorry. My eyes are somewhat of a dark color. The darkness around us must be hiding them" Sakura smiles, then gently begins to trace the sides of his mask with her fingers.

"No need to be sorry at all. I just wish I could see beyond the mask, just so I'd know what to look for if we should meet again." He puts his hand to his mask grabbing her hand softly. He pulls her hand down a bit, still holding it up.

"And I too wish I could see beyond the mask that shadows your face. If we are to meet again, then fate shall have it." At that he slowly and regretfully let go of her hand.

Stepping back he gazes into her eyes for one more moment, then turns back to look at the castle entrance.

"I'm sorry miss, but it is rather late and my attendants shall be looking for me." He bows slightly to show his respect, then turns his back towards her. As he is walking off, he turns his head to her.

"I do wish for us to meet again." He states rather softly. A small smile appears on his face once more.

"And in case you should look for me, my eyes are hazel." Sakura smiled at his statement as she watched him slowly walk back into the castle. Sakura then turns back over to the roses and bends down once more to gaze. She places her hand on her head and remembered that she held a small gift placed in it.

"I didn't even ask for his name..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shaoran walked past the hoards of people dancing in the room. As he looked back upon the young maiden he met earlier in the night, he wondered what came over him.

_'It was like it was magical. I have never acted so courteous in my life, and yet dancing with her has put me into some trance I couldn't get out of.'_

He scoffs lightly to himself as he begins to enter his small carriage heading back to his castle.

_'Tch, I'll just let loose some anger on Eriol when I see him back at home. That'll get me back to normal!' _

But as he watched the night sky outside his window, he couldn't help but wonder.

_'Will I ever see her again?'_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura walked back into her room glancing back and forth, making sure nobody heard her come in. As she sighed to herself she plopped herself down on the bed. Tomoyo comes in seconds after she lies herself on the bed and walks over to where Sakura is.

"So Sakura, tell me more about this mystery boy you had met earlier? When you entered back into the castle you seemed so dazed. Not to mention the perfect rose you had in your hair. You still need to tell me how THAT happened little miss!" Sakura sat up from her position and smirked at her best friend.

"Tomoyo, your so nosy!" Tomoyo merely stuck her tongue out at Sakura and sat down next to her.

"Spill." Sakura sighed heavily and turned her body over to face Tomoyo's.

"Alright. Tomoyo-chan, it was like a dream. I was simply speaking my thoughts outside my head and he suddenly appeared beside me. We had so much in common, and out of it all he asked me to dance. At first I was shy and told him I was sure to step on his feet, but he said he would avoid mine so long as we got to dance. Eventually I accepted and there we went. I couldn't help but just gaze at his face. It was so soft, although I never touched it, I knew his face was soft just by looking at it. He held a solemn expression, but as did I. As we danced it seemed like time had stopped for that one moment and everyone was just standing there. Everything had gone grey except for me and him. For a moment it was like the music had even stopped. Yet we continued dancing." suddenly, Kero popped up.

"Sounds like the Time card to me!" He states excitedly. Tomoyo, with stars now engraved into her eyes, slams a hand over his mouth and motions to Sakura to continue. Sakura sweat drops.

"Er, anyways! After the dance we decided to look around the castle together. We ended up outside and that's where we found this outstanding garden! Oh Tomoyo-chan! It was marvelous! I haven't ever seen such well taken care of flowers in my entire life! Especially the roses. Anyhow, I went over to the roses to examine them, and he picked one up and placed it in my hair. Of course it didn't hurt because he had pricked off all the thorns from the stem, but even still I felt a small tingling sensation as he placed it in. He smiled at me and our faces were inches apart. In the end he had to leave, and I never got to ask him for his name."

Sakura looked up to the ceiling and put her finger to her chin as if she was thinking hard about something.

"Come to think of it, I did ask for his name! Only he had said that it was the proper etiquette not to reveal your name. After that I guess I never really thought of it?"

She smiled slightly at the memory while Tomoyo watched her get lost in her dreams. Tomoyo let go of Kero and he quickly took in a large amount of air.

"Tomoyo! You could have killed me! This woman could go on forever talking about her night and there you were clamping you hand over my mouth! I'm not completely awesome that I don't have to breath ya know!" He stated quite loudly.

Sakura giggled as Tomoyo said a quick apology. Kero nodded to approve of it and turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, did it really seem as if time had stopped while you were dancing? Did anyone notice you at all?" Sakura blinked a few times trying to remember.

"I didn't really notice much, but yes. It did seem as if no one was moving. I faintly remember the music stopping as well. It was as if all was grey." Kero nodded slightly and looked to Sakura with determination in his eyes.

"We need to go back to the castle and check this out. It must be the Time card."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shaoran jumped up above the Time card as it tried to shoot out a sphere of energy at him through its hour glass. He lands gracefully behind the card and holds up his sword firmly.

"Card made by Clow, return to you true form!" Shaoran struck his sword into the back of the shadowy figure as a small card appeared at the edge of the sword.

The Time slowly disintegrated into smog and was sucked back into the card. The small card flew itself in front of Shaoran gently placing itself in his hands. He smirked as he gazed at his first card. It showed a picture of a robed man holding a tall hour glass of some sort. The man was old, and appeared to look like father time himself. Shaoran placed the card into his pocket and began to walk off.

'_Mother will certainly be glad. The Time card is one of the strongest cards.'_

Suddenly he heard footsteps. They seemed to be running towards him getting louder and louder. Shaoran himself dashed over to the door.

"Wait! Please, don't run! " Shaoran found himself stopping at the voice calling out to him.

_'That voice...it seems familiar..'_

He kept his back to the person calling him and stayed in the shadows. That voice was definitely someone he knew, but who?

"What do you want? I came here to do what I needed to do. Please leave here before I come to force it upon you."

Footsteps were heard getting closer to him. The person seemed only a few feet away.

"You have the time card. Please, I am asking you to cooperate with me. Why are you collecting these cards and how do you know about them?"

_'The voice, it's a girls voice, no doubt...' t_hought Shaoran. He quickly shrugged off the thought and scoffed harshly.

"Why does a girl such as yourself care to know the matters of someone such as I?" Sakura's eyes widen.

_'That voice, so harsh, but I know it. I've heard it before..'_ She pushed her thoughts to the side and held her fists up firmly.

"Excuse me sir for bothering one such as you-" She stated in a mocking voice,

" - but I am _quite_ aware of what I am dealing with here and have just about had it with the rude babble you have been giving me!" Just as Sakura was about to run over to face the jerk, he swiftly began to run.

"Sorry to know my harsh behavior has ruined your day, but I must be off! Farewell." With that final goodbye, he ran out of sight.

"WHAT?! Why aren't you running after him? He has the Time card, and who knows what he could do?!" screamed Kero. Sakura could run after him, but somewhere inside of her there is a voice saying not too. Just let it all be and go back to your room and rest. Yes, that is what she shall do.

"Sorry Kero, but somehow I feel like I should let it be. The Time card would have given off some sort of cry if it felt like it was in danger, but it hasn't, so I won't worry." Kero stopped for a moment and looked at Sakura with one eyebrow higher then the other.

"Since when could you read what cards felt?" He asked. Sakura stopped walking to the exit and just stood there with her eyes opened wide.

"I..I don't know really. It came to me just so that I feel as if I had it all along." She smiled over to Kero and clasped her hands together.

"I guess I just didn't notice until it came!"

As Sakura and Kero walked out to the exit, Sakura began to wonder about the boys voice she heard.

_'So familiar, but not familiar enough..' _

"Sakura! We never got to eat dinner! The dinner last night you gave me was splendid! Not to mention the DESSERT!" Yelled Kero excitedly as he propped himself onto Sakura's head.

"HEY! Kero-chan! Come on, it's late and I should have been in bed hours ago! We need to call it a night!" ...No answer from Kero.

"Kero? Kero-chan?" A loud snore erupted from Kero as she felt him lay his head in her hair. She sweat dropped and began to think of her own bed at her castle.

"Ohs..I'm sleepy.." She said with a yawn.

And thus she began her walk home through the magical night.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Sakura found herself surrounded in darkness, walking towards a small light. As she came closer and closer she found a door leading into the light. She opened the door slightly and looked inside._

_There, on the floor, was a figure. It seemed like the figure was crying, and it was holding another body. The body was prompted on the figures lap and its head was facing the figure. The bodies hand reached up to touch the shadowy figures cheek._

_"I..I told you...I would...protect you..I-I love you..S-S-Sak-" The bodies hand went limp and the figure cried out in pain._

_"No..NO! PLEASE, DONT LEAVE ME ALONE LIKE THIS! YOU CAN'T GO, no..I never got ...to tell you...h-how I feel.." The figure began to wail softly to herself as she cradled the body in her arms._

'Who are these people..What just happened here? Where am I?'_ thought Sakura. She began to make her way over to the figures, but just as she placed her hand on the figure's shoulder a bright light began to emanate from the persons body and ultimately blinded sight._

**" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK" **Sakura jumped out of her bed and ended up landing on the floor. Kero jumped out of his drawer and hit his head on the roof.

"UGH! Sakura, what the HELL was that!?" yelled Kero. Sakura grabbed her covers and held them protectively against her body. Kero saw the fear in her eyes as she began to catch her breath. He got up from the floor and floated over to Sakura with worry etched in his eyes.

"Sakura, what happened? Did something attack you? Was it a Clow Card?" Sakura shook her head slowly and looked up to where Kero was.

"N-no, I had a dream. I-it was just a dream though, so we should go back to bed." Kero landed in front of her and began to think. Sakura stood up from the floor and started to put the covers back on her bed.

"You know Sakura, you are one with powers. If you weren't one with powers then the stone would have never reacted towards you and I'd not be here. Maybe this dream you just had was some type of foretelling dream? Clow Reed would get them more then often." Sakura gasped as she dropped her covers on top of her bed.

"You don't really think it'll happen, will it? In my dream someone was in great pain because the person they had loved was dead. I can't imagine anyone so much in love that you could almost feel their love pouring out of them. I don't know anyone in love Kero-chan." Kero floated over to lay himself atop her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Well, give it some time. Who knows what could happen? Besides, I may be wrong about this." Sakura nodded then looked over to her clock hanging above her dresser.

"HOE! Its almost 10 o' clock! I'm about to miss breakfast Kero!" As fast as her legs could carry her she swiftly made a rather large jump over to her bathroom and within seconds she was out of it with her hair brushed softly and her teeth clean and white as marble. Her hair was up in small pink ribbons and she was wearing a light pink summer dress Tomoyo had made for her last summer. Kero's eyes popped out of his head as he saw this fast young girl scurry her way out of her room to the dining table.

"Don't forget to bring me MY breakfast either! I'm STARVED!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well done Shaoran. I am very pleased to hear you have caught your first card. To reward you with such fast results, I shall give you the entire day off from your duties. I'll handle everything." Shaoran eyes widen as he heard his mother speak. She hadn't given him a day off ever in his entire life! What was she trying to keep him from?

Ignoring his scheming thoughts he bowed his head in respect to his mother and muttered a quick thank you. She dismissed him then began to walk back to her quarters.

_'What is mother trying to hide from me? Normally she would just say to try harder in capturing more and then walk off. Heck, I'm not going to waste this day though. Maybe I will go over to the grove again today?' _Shaoran made up his mind to walk to the grove and spend his free time there. He just might be able to get himself a good nap under the trees as well.

Just when he was to go to his room and prepare for the journey, Eriol appeared in front of him as if he had been there all along.

"So, last night when you came back from the ball you seemed somewhat dazed. You didn't insult me or give me a dirty glare. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were just tired, but unfortunate for you I DO know you better. Spill it Shaoran. Who did you meet?"

At this point Shaoran was about to knock the snot out of Eriol. How DARE he assume something happened last night!

"Nothing happened you nit wit! I WAS tired, so back off." Shaoran made a hasty escape around Eriol but was soon cut off by him again. Eriol gave one of his maniacal smirks.

"Oh posh, give me a break. You were all smiles back there, and Shaoran Li never smiles."

Shaoran got quite annoyed with how well Eriol knew him. Just because he was his best friend doesn't give him the obligation to butt into his life like some leech!

Eriol's smirk widened as he saw his friend's expression change with each thought. Oh yes, he knew what happened last night. If only he could get Shaoran to admit it himself.

"Alright. fine, but I have to say now that what happened last night was just a small meeting with a girl around my age. It was nothing, ok?" Eriol's smug face said otherwise.

"Is that a blush I see creeping its way onto your face, or are my glasses fogging up?" Blush? Ha. Shaoran Li doesn't blush.

"A blush? Please Eriol, I don't blush. Never have, never will. Now, if you'll excuse me I must be off. I have a date with freedom today." As Shaoran walked his way up the grand staircase, Eriol couldn't help but laugh at his friend.

"Next time you see Sakura, which will be soon, tell her I give my best regards!" Shaoran's eyes widened slightly. He turned to try and meet Eriol's gaze, but the man was no where in sight!

_'Sakura? I don't know any Sakura. I think that man has finally lost it.'_

With that last thought still wandering in his head, he quickly made his way to his room and began to prepare for his day in the grove.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sakura? What are you going to do today? I'm so bored! Tomoyo can't hang out with us cause she's on duty, and I can't go anywhere cause I can't even be seen! PLEASE Sakura I'm bored! Take me out to go somewhere!!" Kero pleaded. Sakura rolled her eyes as she handed him some bread and fruit from breakfast. He hungrily ate his breakfast with a large smile. Sakura shook her head.

"Kero you'll never change." She patted him on his head lightly and walked over to her window. She looked outside and saw how clear it was.

"How bout you and I take a small stroll down to the grove today? It's so clear, and the trees must be glistening in the sun! It'll be wonderful! We must get ready right now and make it there before noon!" Sakura hurriedly made her way to her dresser to fit herself into more appropriate clothing for the outside.

"Well, I guess I could come with you. That place is far from the castle anyways, so no one would see me! It is perfect. We could have a picnic there! Oh! Sakura lets have a picnic!" Kero propped himself on top of her shoulder and pleaded to her with his eyes enlarging. Sakura sweat dropped and nodded her head slowly. Kero screamed out in happiness.

"YES! Ok, I'll write you a list of foods we shall bring over with us to the grove! Oh, it'll be such a wonderful picnic!" His eyes glazed over in stars as he began to dream of the mountains of food they would need to bring along with them.

"Kero-chan, you just ate! How can you possibly be thinking about food now?" Kero smirked confidently as he licked his lips.

"Sorry to break it to ya Sakura, but the food you just gave me were only mere scraps of what you had. I'm fishing for much BIGGER prizes!" Sakura sighed as she handed Kero a small piece of paper and a pencil. He smiled wickedly and began to write down what he desired for lunch. Sakura retreated to the bathroom.

Minutes later Sakura exited her bathroom to find Kero holding a small piece of paper in front of her. she took it from his hands and read what his demands were.

" Bread, jam, peanut butter, and cookies? Is this all you got Kero?" Kero smiled evilly as he took the piece of paper from her and whipped it in the air. Paper and more paper behind that sheet flew down to the ground in a large list. Sakura's eyes popped open.

"Kero-chan! You wrote ALL that while I was getting ready!?" Kero nodded happily as she took the long list from his hands once more.

"Alright, lets see here. Bread, jam, peanut butter, cookies, strawberry cake, apples, pineapples, peaches, bananas, oden, oranges, ramen, pizza, sushi, steak, Teriaki, Teriaki sauce, fried octopus, fried octopus on a stick, canned yams, canned corn, apple juice, orange juice, ramen, chocolate pudding, white chocolate pudding, fried chicken, bread pudding, strawberry ice cream, strawberries, apple dumpling pie, ramen? Wait a sec, you put ramen in there three times already!" Kero nodded in a as a matter of factly way.

"Well, it's the most important part of the meal! Wouldn't want you to forget it either!." Sakura's cheek grew a pinkish hue as her cheeks puffed up with air.

"Kero! You can't possibly expect me to bring all this junk do you? People will begin to wonder how I'm going to eat it all!" Kero smiled a toothy smile and just shrugged.

"Well, they won't notice! We will just put it all in a small basket in small portions. Now, go on, read the rest of the list! Theres more in the back as well!" Sakura folded the paper in her pocket and made a loud exit to the kitchen. Kero had a look of fear on his face.

"Sakura can be very scary at times.."

_half an hour later..._

"Are we there yet? I'm getting hungry!" Sakura narrowed her eyes down to Kero under the basket she was carrying.

"We haven't even made it out of the village yet and you are asking me if we are there yet? Kero-chan, you give me a headache!" Kero smiled happily as Sakura pushed him back into the basket.

"Now stay quiet or someone will see you!"

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch OUCH! Sakura, that HURT!" He was quickly quieted down after a loud 'SHH' from Sakura.

A few minutes later she finally made her way into the woods and gave Kero the ok. He flew out of the basket with a small apple in hand.

"Kero-chan! You are supposed to be saving that until we get to the grove!" Kero sweat dropped a little as he made his excuse.

"But Sakura! It took us forever until we made it into the forest! I couldn't help myself ya know!?" She sighed as she made her way through the path leading her to her childhood grove.

_'This place brings back so many memories..me and Tomoyo-chan used to come her often when we were young. That's what that picture was of in my bedroom, but I had no idea I had another childhood friend. I only remember Tomoyo..who else could there be?'_ Sakura was thrust out of her thoughts as soon as she saw the clearing signaling her to her destination.

"Oh! Kero-chan! We are here!"

"Finally! I'm so happy I can eat all the food now!" Just as she made it into the clearing she stopped abruptly and pushed Kero back into the basket quickly.

_'I sense someone else here. It resembles the figure I saw last night...the same figure that seemed so familiar to me..' _Sakura bent down to one knee as she hid behind a large rock to peek over and see what was inside the grove.

"Kero-chan, stay quiet! I sense someone else here." She whispered quickly to him. Kero stayed underneath the basket lid and shut his mouth.

Sakura peeked over to the other side then slowly began to rise to her feet. The figure turned around from his seat on the rock and both quickly met gaze.

The figure was a boy, around Sakura's age, maybe even a bit older. He had dark brown hair and was quite tall from where Sakura was standing. What really caught her attention though was his eyes.

_'Such a deep hazel, harsh and filled with misjudgement..' _she thought. Sakura tilted her head to the side a bit, thinking about who this person might be.

"May I ask why you are just staring at me?" said the tall boy. He began to slowly make his way over to her.

"NO! I mean, um, wait a second!" She quickly walked around the large rock covering Kero and the basket and made her way towards him. He stepped back a little, unsure of what to do.

"Don't worry, I'm no threat. I just came here to visit. I used to come here a lot when I was small and it was such a nice day that I decided to return and have myself a small picnic!" The boy raised his eyebrows questionably as he nodded and leaned himself against a nearby rock. Sakura smiled a warm smile at him and he couldn't help but give her back a small smile as well.

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura! How do you fare on this wonderful day today sir?" She asked as she curtsied. He bowed to her.

"I am Li Shaoran, and I am doing quite fine. May I ask how do you come to know of this place?" He asked, unsure of what to call her. Sakura smiled at his confusion.

"I'm not really sure actually. I've known it for quite some time now, ever since I can remember. I've always come here! It's like my sanctuary!" She replied happily. Sakura began to giggle a bit, eyes showing her amusement from the boy.

_'Her eyes, just like the girl I met last night. She couldn't possibly be that girl though! That ball was only made for royals and other people of importance society. Unless she is some type of guest from someone of importance, I highly doubt she is that very same girl.' _

Shaoran shrugged it off. Just when he was about to leave Sakura gasped.

"Hey! I have an idea! I brought all this food for a picnic, but there is no way I'm going to be able to eat it all! Would you like to join me in my picnic?"

Shaoran was puzzled. He had just met this girl and she was asking him to sit down and eat with her? Just as he was about to decline, a small rumble made its way out from Shaoran's stomach. Well, if it involves food..

"Sure." He said in a monotonously. Sakura smiled happily as she raced back over to the rock and her basket. Kero popped up out of the basket and gave her a dirty look.

"Sakura, this was supposed to be MY picnic with MY food" he whispered harshly at her.

"Why does this gaki have to ruin it?" Sakura's face lit up with fury.

"He is not a gaki Kero! We don't know him so how can we tell?" She grabbed Kero out of the basket and plopped him onto the floor.

"You stay behind here and keep an eye out for things. I don't want to be rude and kick him out because I have a magical creature with me who likes to have his food alone! Now be quiet!" With that final harsh whisper, she grabbed her basket and left Kero sulking.

"Damn gaki, ruining my precious lunch! I may not even have any left because he is such a gaki!" he muttered to himself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Bread pudding? Ramen? Bread and Jam? I must say, you have very odd taste in foods for a picnic." Sakura sweat dropped as she picked up a banana and began to peel it.

"Well, you never told me what your going to be craving now did you Li?" He nodded understandingly to her and began to dig into his pudding.

Just when they had both gotten well into finishing their meals, a loud boom was heard a couple of miles **( A/N I know in japan they use kilometers, but for now I think I'll just use the US miles since I'm more familiar with that.) **away from where they were. Sakura looked up to the sky and saw that a rapid rain storm was heading over to where they were. She stood up quickly and started to dump all the open food back into her basket.

"Oh no! A rain storm? It was so clear earlier in the day! I don't get it."

Almost instantly Sakura felt a small jerk from inside of her. She felt it, the presence of a Clow Card.

"Li, I'm extremely sorry for the inconvenience, but I must return home quickly. My friends will be looking for me and they have no idea where I went to. Please, let me make it up to you though! How about tomorrow, meet me back here and I shall create a new picnic filled with more appropriate foods? It's the least I could do for having to cut your meal so short." Sakura said as she bowed over and over again to show her respect.

Shaoran put a hand onto her shoulder to stop her from bowing.

"Please, no need to be sorry. I shall take up your offer to come back, but only because I enjoyed your company. It will be in no way a forgiveness picnic. Also, tomorrow will not be so good for my schedule. Sorry, I have a busy one this week, but what about next week this same day? Then you would have much more time preparing and I could make room for another outing?" Shaoran found himself smiling at her once more.

_'Shaoran, what's wrong with you? Quit smiling at her!'_ He just couldn't do it. He had to smile at her.

Sakura gave out a small squeal in happiness and wrapped her arms around his body in a small hug. Shaoran's eyes open wide at her reaction as he just stood there.

"Thank you very much Li! I will make the best picnic ever and you will enjoy it! I promise!" Shaoran nodded as a small blush appeared on his face.

_'Oh no, I'm blushing...how can I be blushing?' _Sakura let go of him just as he forced his blush down. She gave him one last smile then scurried off behind the rock. He watched her head the other direction and began to wonder.

_'Does she live on the other side of the forest?'_ He quickly shrugged off the thought and began to make his way back over to his castle. It was staring to rain quite quickly and he didn't want to be caught in the middle of it!

Sakura watched him make his way out of the grove and smiled to herself.

_'That Li Shaoran seemed very familiar. He's too nice to be the same person I saw last night with the Time card, so who could he be?' _Her eyes shot open at the realization.

**Flashback**

_"I'm sorry miss, but it is rather late and my attendants shall be looking for me." He bowed slightly to show his respect then turned his back towards her. As he walked off, he turned his head to her._

_"I do wish for us to meet again." He states rather softly. A small smile appeared on his face once more. _

_" And in case you should look for me, my eyes are hazel." _

_Sakura smiled at his statement as she watched him slowly walk back into the castle. Sakura then turned back over to the roses and bent down once more to gaze. She places her hand on her head and remembered that she held a small gift placed in it. _

**End of Flashback**

Sakura gasped. How could she forget her meeting last night with that mysterious stranger?

_'Hazel eyes...probably why I couldn't see them last night..' _

Another large boom was heard even closer now as Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts for a moment.

"Kero, did you sense it? It's the appearance of a Clow Card! I'm sure of it!" Kero popped up from the ground and looked up towards the sky.

"Yes, I sense it. It is definitely a Clow Card. Sakura, use the Fly to lift yourself in the middle of the rain clouds and capture it before it sees you!" Sakura nods determinedly as she pulls out her key from her necklace.

"Key that hides the power of Darkness, reveal your true form! I, Sakura command you under contract...**RELEASE**!!" The small necklace began to grow to a larger size, turning pink with her contact. She twirled it around gracefully to grasp a good position.

She took out the Fly card from her pocket and threw it up in the air. Just as it made its way down she struck the card with her staff and a bright light emanated from the card.

"**FLY!**" Her small staff grew slightly larger as small wings began to take form at the head of her staff. Sakura leaped on top of it and hurriedly made her way up to the top of the rain cloud. She ascended above through the center, then swiftly drew off to the side to avoid being drenched.

Just as she made her way to the top, Kero quickly gave her a warning.

"Be careful when you get up there Sakura! The Rain card is a very mischievous entity that can control downpours to its extent! Do not be fooled by it!" Sakura nodded determinedly and began to head her way up to the top.

Sakura blasted her way up out of the clouds. She hastily looked around to see the form of the Rain card. Her eyes stopped at this small blue form happily clapping its hands. It had long blue hair poking out of a small blue hat with two tails sticking out of the top. Sitting loosely on its forehead was a tiny raindrop like shape, while it piercing blue eyes danced playfully at the humor of its doings. It's tiny figure wore blue like pajama's with its sleeves and pants hanging loosely from its skin. Sakura blinked twice at it.

"Kero! It. Looks. So. Kawaii!!" Kero sweat dropped.

"Er, Sakura, don't be fooled by its appearance! Many cards have a cute shell, it's the things they think and do that you need to be worried about!" Sakura waved her hand over to the creature as she slowly flew closer to it.

The card stopped its giggling and quickly turned around to face Sakura. Her face slowly grew to a snarl. The cloud Rain was sitting on started to hover up higher, then tilted itself to Sakura as more rain and wind blew itself onto her. Sakura squealed loudly as her staff was blown backwards into the sky.

Sakura regained her grip and looked towards the Rain card that was now high above her. She would have to appear next to the Rain unnoticed. Sakura's eyes perked up as an idea sprung into her head. Kero appeared next to her and swat her in the head.

"Told you to be careful Sakura!" Sakura held her hand to her head defensively.

"OW! Kero-chan! That hurt!" Sakura said sniffling. Kero stuck his tongue out at her, huffing. Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him over to her.

"Ok ok ok, I admit I was off guard. Here, I have an idea that will make up for it though!" Kero raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh really?" he said sarcastically.

"Yes really! Now, stay here while I put my plan into action!" With that Sakura made her way back up to the Rain, but just as she reached its height, she flew right past it. Kero looked at her with confusion.

"Sakura!" He hissed. "You missed Rain completely!"

Suddenly he saw Sakura free falling right above the Rain holding her staff to a card.

"**Shadow**! Confine the Rain!" The Shadow card released itself from its form and encircled itself around the Rain card. Rain struggled as it tried desperately to get out of Shadows grasp, but failed. Sakura by then was back onto her staff flying back up above the card. Most of the wind and rain has ceased due to the cards restraint, so it was slightly easier for Sakura to take the wind.

Sakura flew higher above the Rain card to get enough air, then let herself off of her staff as she descended downwards. Just before she reached the Rain card she held her staff in front of her.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in, **CLOW CARD**!" A small circle appeared before Sakura as the rain card quickly dissolved into its card form. Shadow dissolved back into its card form along with the Rain and both cards floated towards the ground. Sakura, seeing as she was about to hit the ground, quickly summoned the Windy card and had it carry her down more gently.

After sealing the Windy card, Sakura ran over to the Rain and Shadow cards. She picked them up from the ground and safely placed them into her pockets. Kero flew over to her and landed himself on her shoulder.

"My Sakura, that was some act you did! Let's hurry and get to the castle quickly before we both get colds from being out in bad weather!" Sakura nodded and made her way back to the castle.

_'Whew..that took a lot out of me! I'm so tired..I think when I get home I'll skip dinner and just go straight to bed..' _Sakura's eyes suddenly perked up.

"Oh No! I completely forgot! I need to make lunch for Li! I have no idea what I'm going to pack though!" With great haste Sakura grabbed Kero by the arms and ran back to the castle.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, that's it! Ive been working on this new chapter FOREVER and it never seemed to be completely done for me! I just kept saying to myself that it still needs more and that I'm not going to stop here! Anyways, hope it comes up to my standards and gives me reviews!!

I love the feeling I get when I get reviews, and if you have a profile I'll look you up and try reading some of your fan fictions! Just give me reviews and I swear I will review every single chapter I read in whatever story I find interesting. If you end up being a good writer I might even add your story and the author on my favorites list! But I have to warn you guys, I really only read anime and I might not get to everyone.

Im very forgetful!

-Cards captured so far..

Sakura-**Windy**,**Fly**,**Shadow**,**Watery**,**Rain**

Shaoran-**Time**

Still many cards needed to be captured! Ugh, HOW am I going to do it?

-Miko


	10. FlashBacks and Discoveries!

OK. I'm so happy about my last chapter. It was by far the longest chapter I have ever written and I am extremely proud of myself, even if the chapter itself wasn't very good nor that long. Anyways, I hope this chapter will come out to your likings, and I hope I can make it just as long and possibly longer then the other chapter before.

Also, I was asked a very interesting and good question by **Crimsonangel123**...

_**"Me again! That was awesome! You really did great! I do have a question for you though. Are you going to use all 52-53 cards from the TV series? or just the original 19 from the manga series? "**_

Well, to answer your question, yes I will use all 52-53 cards. I realize that the manga did cut off some cards, and I will try my best to include every single card in this story. Unfortunately, if I were to show the captures of every card in each chapter, I'd end up with a butt load of chapters and there is just no way I'm going to write that much just because I want to include this many cards. You will definitely see every card at least once in the story, but I might not show you some captures or some techniques. Sakura or Shaoran may mention some, and may even show that they had just come back from capturing one, but I just can't show to you every card in full detail. I know a person who is currently writing a story with all the cards in it as well, and it is just too long. Sometimes a story can be way over written. I do not want my story to be just that.

Thank you **Crimsonangel123** for asking me this question! I am truly amazed that someone would even come up with a question like that, cause I wouldn't! ..

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or its English version, or any other version out there. I do not own the characters, or the story line of the Clow cards or its past. I am simply showing a retold version of it, and all credit is given to CLAMP for the idea.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Flashbacks and Discoveries!**

Sakura smiled happily as she gazed upon her older brother. Toya knelt respectfully in front of the castle priest and court as the jeweled crown was placed firmly atop his black locks. A long sword was then drawn by the coronation leader as he swiftly placed it on his right shoulder.

"Do you, Kinomoto Toya, take upon yourself the birthright given to you to become leader and King of our humble and noble Kingdom?" Toya kept his eyes shut, bowing his head respectfully.

"I do."

"Do you, Kinomoto Toya, take on the responsibilities of your Kingdom, whatever they may be, and use your power and justice to serve your loyal people?" Once more, Toya nodded determinedly opening his eyes slightly.

"Yes, I do." The sword was then shifted gracefully onto his opposite shoulder. Sakura could sense the nervousness coming from her brother, but none was shown throughout the whole ceremony.

"Prince Toya, do you swear in front of your family, court, people, and God, that you shall take care of your future Kingdom and risk all life to protect the ones who reside beneath the boundaries of the Tomoeda Kingdom?"

Toya slowly lifted his head, the look of great determination mirroring off his eyes. The crowd around them in their courtyard grew in awe. Sakura gasped. She has never seen Toya so serious about something in his entire life, besides the over protectiveness he gives her every once in a while. But this..it was surreal. At least to Sakura it was.

"Yes, I swear on every bit of my being that this country shall receive the best of the best. I am the best of the best. I shall carry this country on my own shoulders if need be, and there isn't a damned thing anywhere that can stop me from protecting those around me or in my country."

The leader of the ceremony nodded, then lifted the sword above Toya's head. For a second, Sakura thought he was going to slash it across her brothers body and even almost squeaked out loud to stop. Her eyes and heartbeat settled down seeing that the leader whipped the sword back into its case and bowed down to Toya.

The audience around Toya all began to kneel on one foot, or on both feet, to their new king. Sakura was so proud of her brother. She herself even had the feeling that she should bow down in respect to her new leader. Brother or not, he was now in charge of all her affairs, outings, and the entire Kingdom.

Toya rose tall with his new crown placed atop his head glistening in the sun. He motioned for the people to stand up, then began to give his speech to his people telling them of how he will take care of them and their recently tragic loss. Sakura glanced over to the leader of the court and coronation, Yukito. Yukito met her gaze and winked at her. Sakura blushed slightly at his motion, but quickly averted her gaze to a small gold furred figured up in a castle window. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she mentally noted herself to strangle Kero later in the day for revealing himself in front of a large crowd.

_'Grr...Kero-chan! I told him not to come look, and what does he do?' _Sakura gave Kero a threatening glare. Kero saw this and quickly backed off from sight, fearing for his life. Sakura chuckled to herself.

As the crowd began to go back into its normal day routine, Sakura ran up to her brother in a flash and glomped him.** ( A/N Glomp: Like a hug, but from a far off distance. It's like running and then tackling. Basically a tackle-hug) **Toya nearly fell over from where he was standing as Sakura made her entrance.

"Oh Toya! That was incredible! I have never seen such determination in my life from you! It's always 'Shut up kaijuu.' or 'Get me a dough nut kaijuu.' and I am NOT a kaijuu!" Toya, hearing that last part, slowly shut his already opened mouth then put on a disappointed face.

"You don't even let me start a sentence woman! You know me too well. I'm afraid it's off to the continent for you young lady!" Sakura's eyes widened as she heard her brothers threat.

"No Onii-chan! You can't! I have friends here! I have..things I need to solve here! I don't want to!!" Toya winced at her rising voice and pulled her away from her tight grip on his neck.

"Well, I guess I could afford to feed a kaijuu here at the castle still, but I might have to hire another cook!" A loud cry was heard escaping from Toya as Sakura dug her heel deeper into the toe of her brother.

"**Sakura. No. Kaijuu**." She said quite firmly. After a few seconds of begging from Toya's part, Sakura let her foot off and hugged her brother once more.

"I'm so proud Toya, really I am. There is no better King for Tomoeda then you." Toya smiled genuinely at Sakura, then took her arm and lead her back into the castle.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, Tomoeda got a new King today am I right?" Eriol nodded expressionlessly at Li Yelan. She nodded her head as she summoned her youngest.

"Shaoran Li. Because we are now rivaling in the capturing of the stone, I wish for you to start seeking more frequently now. Instead of being here, or walking outside in the garden, you could be out there searching. Who knows what knowledge they contain in Tomoeda. Some cards may even be hidden there. I want you to go as far as you can to look for them. I do not like the idea of you venturing into the city on the opposite side of the forest, but if it means finding the stone and the cards, then so be it." Shaoran nodded to his mother, then quickly turned on his heel to exit back into his room.

"Shaoran? Start today." Shaoran turned his head to look at his mother, but she was already gone. He growled lowly to himself as his hands clenched into a small fist.

"Prince Shaoran?" Eriol walked over in front of his best friend to get a better look at his face. An extremely visible scowl was left there as he rethought about everything that had happened in the past week. Eriol, being the mysterious yet weird person he is, smirked. He knew exactly what was going on in Shaoran's head.

_'But the real question is if Shaoran knows what is going on in his own head..' _

All Eriol could do was smirk continuously as he watched Shaoran shrug and walk out of the castle to begin his frequent searches.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kero-chan!" Sakura rushed into her pink room as she wrapped her small hands around Kero's neck. Kero's face held horror in it as he tried to explain himself.

"S-S-Sakura! Please, I-I-I was only trying to look out for you! If a C-C-C-Clow card suddenly appeared, t-t-t-hen you might have gotten hurt!" Sakura loosened her grip on Kero and sighed.

"I guess you were only trying to look out for me..but still! What if someone saw you? We are already at war with the opposing country. I can't have anything go wrong otherwise we could end up in a mess of wars. Onii-chan has so much to do already...with what happened about a month ago.." Sakura's glowing emerald eyes rested on the ground as her auburn bangs covered them. Kero flew in front of her raising her chin with his hand.

"Sakura...what happened? I always hear you and your brother speak of some tragic event that happened a few weeks ago. What was it that actually happened?" Sakura's gaze looked up to her friend. Tears were threatening to be split.

-**Flashback**-

_Sakura pulled off the sheets of her bed as she looked at the time. A large yawn escaped her while she got dressed._

_"I'm so excited! Today Otou-san told me and Onii-chan that he would take us to the gardens for a small family picnic! He usually never gets time off for us, so this is one special day!" Sakura hummed her way down to the breakfast table and sat down quickly while trying to gulp her food down swiftly._

_"Taste your food before you swallow kaijuu. " Sakura clenched her teeth and pressed her heel deep into the toe of her brothers across the table from her._

_**"Sakura. No. Kaijuu!!" **She half screamed trying to keep the food from exiting her mouth. Fujitaka Kinomoto smiled at his two children while he ate his food in peace._

_"Toya, Sakura, please try and act like your not related for today. This is the first time in a long time we will be able to spend the day as a family, and I'm very sorry for the wait. Please make this day a great memory for us all." _

_Toya nodded to his father and told him that he wouldn't call the kaijuu a kaijuu for now. Sakura, with a rather large stress mark on her forehead, said she would just ignore Toya._

_After breakfast, Sakura, Toya, and Fujitaka all gathered at the food storage room and began to create a small picnic for later in the day. Sakura was in charge of fruits, Toya in charge of vegetables, and Fujitaka was in charge of meals. Despite the fact that he was King of Tomoeda, Fujitaka was an excellent cook. For lunch, he had decided to make sushi and tanpanyaki, a mixture of some of his favorite foods from a different country. The sushi was going to have a special sauce made by his grandmother, and the tanpanyaki was a whole different thing altogether. He knew his kids would enjoy it._

_Once lunch was made, Sakura ran upstairs to find the perfect dress to wear. As she rummaged through her closet, Fujitaka happened to walk by his daughters room._

_"Sakura, don't you think you could keep this room a bit cleaner? I know you are perfectly capable of it, but please at least try?" Sakura froze. Fujitaka smiled warmly as he entered the room._

_"Otou-san..I'm so sorry for my room! I know you always tell me to clean it up and I never actually get around to doing it, but I promise I will begin to make changes around here! I never see you anymore, so it's hard to try and keep everything in order while your gone and I know that's no excuse for my room but-" She was quickly cut off as warm arms were placed around her small figure. Sakura stopped talking and gave in to hug her father._

_"Sakura, I know it's hard. I'm trying to make things better for our country and for you and your brother. Things will be better soon, I promise." Sakura nodded, burying her face into her fathers chest._

_Toya and Sakura, with the small picnic basket in hand, walked their way over to the castle gardens. Entering, they saw the figure of their father stand up to greet them. Their father's large smile appeared as he told them to go ahead and sit down. While Sakura was getting the food ready, one of the castle's messengers ran into the garden asking for permission to speak to the King._

_"I'm sorry, but I am with my family right now. All events will have to wait." The messenger whispered something into Fujitaka's ears and immediately Fujitaka's eyes widened. _

_"Take me there, quickly!" Fujitaka began to run back into the castle but was halted when Sakura ran in front of him._

_"Otou-san wait! What happened? Is someone hurt?!" Fujitaka rested his hands on his daughters shoulders as he gave her an apologetic look.  
_

_"I am sorry...Sakura." He whispered. With that, he was off. Sakura felt tears prick her eyes. She knew something was wrong, and if she let her father go, it would be the last time she got to see him._

_Sakura ran after her father, Toya by her side, and followed where ever the messenger had taken their father. All four of them ended up heading into the Forbidden Forest. Fujitaka and the messenger ran in, but Toya halted his sister._

_"Toya, what are you doing? We have to follow him! Come on!" Toya shook his head and held his sister back._

_"No Sakura. That is the Forbidden Forest. We cannot enter." Sakura clenched her teeth together and pushed her brother back._

_"If we don't go in there after them, Otou-san could be killed! I know you can sense it too Toya, so don't hold me back!" Sakura dashed into the forest leaving Toya. Toya cast his gaze downward._

_"I know...but it will be too late if you go, Sakura.."_

_Sakura ran after her father, coming into a small opening in the forest. She immediately stopped her running hearing voices coming from the other side. _

_There, lying on the ground was another man, blood gushing out of his side. Fujitaka was kneeling beside him, lifting his body up._

_"Please, don't die. We haven't solved anything yet, dear friend. Things are still broken, we need to repair them. Live, please live.." Fujitaka was already spilling tears, holding his friends hand. The man smiled up at Fujitaka, but shook his head sadly as he gave his final breath. Fujitaka's eyes grew mad. He gently placed his friend on the ground and swiftly turned himself around._

_"You, why did you do this to us? What motive could have brought you to this conclusion?"_

_Sakura looked to where her father was shouting to, but all she could see were shadows. Then, out of the shadows came eyes, piercing ice blue eyes. Sakura gasped._

_"I'll tell you what I did this for...heh... I wanted the thing you and him were after. You wouldn't let me have it. I know you know where it is, and who it is destined to go to. You wouldn't be trying so hard if you didn't know. I know it goes to me. It is mine, and NO ONE shall take it from me. So, you must die.." Fujitaka took in a sharp breath as blood gushed everywhere. Sakura's eyes widened as she watched her father fall to his knees._

_"Otou-san...no.. NOOOOO!!" Sakura screamed running out of the bushes to help her father. The sword thrown at him was deep in his body, reaching out to the other side. There was no way Sakura could possibly save him now. Her father was gone. _

_The man in the shadows chuckled at his success. He slowly walked out from where he was, blue eyes getting closer and closer. Sakura shut her eyes tight, not wanting to look at the man. _

_Suddenly, a loud shout was heard from the man. Sakura opened her eyes to see another man, person, someone lying onto of her fathers killer punching him to a pulp._

_"Don't -punch- ever -punch- touch -punch- HER!" Sakura held her fathers form in her arms as she watched this scene take place. The man who was punching the killer had chocolate hair, and seemed to have worked out a lot over the years. Sakura could not see his face because he had his back to her, but she knew he was to be trusted. He had a green aura, a light green aura, and it made her feel safe. Sakura knew she was safe. The killer stopped thrashing to get away and was thrown against a tree, seemingly dead. The fighting figure stood up from the ground. His face turned to Sakura's and stared at her with deep hazel eyes._

_"Run, go get help for your father...and.." But he couldn't finish his sentence. Sakura was already gone._

**- End of Flashback-**

"Sakura..I, I'm so sorry.." said Kero. Sakura fell to her knees crying for what seemed like the billionth time this past month.

"I went to go get Toya, who was still on the ground after I pushed him. We both got help from Yukito, and went back to retrieve the three dead bodies. But when we got there, only my father was there. The other body, his friend, was gone. And the murderer was gone as well. I think the hazel eyed boy was the one who took my fathers friends body, but I doubt he took the killers body. I don't know if the killer was still alive, or if some animal got to him. But I do know that there is a possibility he could be alive, and as long as he is I will always remember his piercing blue eyes. He killed my father, and almost killed me if it hadn't been for that other man. I... I never even got to thank him.." Sakura once more began to bawl . Kero pressed his small body against hers while she pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry about it Sakura, that man can't hurt you anymore.."

Sakura nodded.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Already deep enough into the forest, Shaoran punched a tall tree, sending it to the ground.

"DAMMIT! Why did all this have to happen?" Shaoran clenched his fist together as he punched another tree.

_'Father...why did you have to go?'_

- **Flashback**-

_"Father? Father where are you going?" asked Shaoran. A tall, chocolate haired man came into view as Shaoran desperately tried to keep up with him._

_"Shaoran, my son. Please forgive me, especially for leaving on this day. I know it is important to you, and I am very proud for what you have done. I cannot stay like this though. I have unfinished business that I need to attend to. Please forgive me, but you will understand when you are King." The tall man ruffled Shaoran's already messy hair and began to hurry out of the room._

_"Father, what could be so important?" Shaoran began to slowly follow his father._

_Both ended up heading into the Forbidden Forest. Right before Shaoran was to enter, a small spark was struck in his gut. He felt something, something weird. _

_"If I go in there, someone will die. Oh no...father!" Shaoran started to run._

_A few minutes later Shaoran stepped into what seemed like a small opening in the forest. As he looked around for his father, a menacing voice was heard from across the opening._

_"Oh please! You know what I want! You know where it is, and you know who it goes to. Give it to me and I may spare your life!" Shaoran ran into a nearby bush to wait and see what was going on._

_"And if I refuse?" _

_Laughter was heard from the other person, then a loud screech. Shaoran popped up from the bush, and gazed upon the sight before him._

_Lying there, with a large gash cut open from his side, was his father. Blood, pools and pools of blood already spilled. He saw his fathers eyes look up to meet his own, then cast down to see another figure run out to him. The figure knelt down, lifting the head of his fathers, whispering to him._

_"Please don't die. We haven't solved anything yet, dear friend. Things are still broken, we need to repair them. Live, please live.." The man's voice was shaky. Shaoran's father smiled up sadly at the man, but shook his head as he took his last breath. The man holding Shaoran's father gently placed him down, then stood up._

_"You, why did you do this to us? What motive could have brought you to this conclusion?" Out of the shadows came only piercing blue eyes, laughing at the scene before him._

_"I'll tell you what I did this for...heh... I wanted the thing you and him were after. You wouldn't let me have it. I know you know where it is, and who it is destined to go to. You wouldn't be trying so hard if you didn't know. I know it goes to me. It is mine, and NO ONE shall take it from me. So, you must die.." Suddenly, a loud gasp was heard from across the field as the man in the shadows threw a large sword to the other man. The sword sunk itself deep into the other side of the man's body, and the man fell to his knees._

_"Otou-san...no.. NOOOOO!!" A girl ran out of the bushes and knelt down to the other man. Her, 'Otou-san' per say. Shaoran already knew what would happen. That man was gone. _

_The man in the shadows chuckled at his success. He slowly walked out from where he was, blue eyes getting closer and closer. The girl shut her eyes tight, not wanting to look at the man. _

_Shaoran felt anger build up inside of him. This man killed his father, her father, and if he didn't stop, would kill this girl. Shaoran saw her pink aura, but didn't know who she was. Yet still, anger boiled over at the mere thought of the man touching this girl. Shaoran didn't know what he was doing. That girl suddenly became important in his eyes, and in a flash Shaoran felt the fear of her dying just like the two previous men far outstretching any fear he had ever felt. _

_He ran to the man with the blue eyes and tackled him to the ground, punching with all his might. Words were forming out of his mouth. Words he didn't know he was speaking._

_"Don't -_punch_- ever -_punch_- touch -_punch_- HER!" The man stopped squirming and fainted. Shaoran gave him one last punch, then threw him into a tree cutting open his head. Blood was spilling out from the gash. Shaoran turned his head to face the shocked girl._

_"Run, go get help for your father...and.." But he couldn't finish his sentence. She was already gone._

**- End of Flashback-**

Shaoran sighed at the memory. It had been the day where Shaoran was to officially be pronounced future King. He had to show his skills to the King, his father, in order to become a student. Shaoran had been looking forward to that day for years. That day, his father died. Shaoran felt a pang of sorrow in his heart, but quickly pushed it away.

'_After that happened, and I beat up the killer, I grabbed my father and took him back to the castle. Of course, I had to be questioned. Everyone thought I had killed my father, and to prove them all wrong I went back to the forest to find the killer, but he was gone. I still haven't found him, and everyone thinks I still did it. Even my mother has been treating me differently since that day. My sisters try to act the same, but I know they think it too. Only Eriol knows I haven't, but he can read minds, so he knows the truth.'_

Shaoran sighed. No one would believe him. He had to prove himself worthy of this Kingdom, and with the Clow cards, he could.

_'But one thing still gets me..why did I try and protect that girl with the pink aura? The girl I met at the ball the other night had the same aura, and so did that girl at the picnic, and the time I was capturing the Time card. Maybe..they are one and the same?' _

Shaoran smirked to himself and laughed.

"Nah, couldn't be!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sniffling still, Sakura stood up from her position and sighed heavily.

"Thank you Kero. I feel a bit better now!" Sakura's small lips grew larger into a faint smile. Kero was proud of himself.

"Well, you know! Just doin my job as guardian!" He said smugly. Sakura raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Oh really? Well, what can you do when I come and do this..." In one swift move she reached her hand over to Kero's belly and began to tickle him fiercely. Kero went hysteric.

"N-n-no! Sakura (ah aha) stop! This isn't (hahaha) funny!!" Sakura was just about to make him beg for mercy when suddenly she felt a sharp pang in her stomach. Seeing the worried look on her face, Kero was about to ask what was wrong when he felt it too.

"Sakura? Do you feel it?" Sakura nodded, her gaze fixed to the window.

"It's a Clow Card."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shaoran was just at the brink of entering his childhood grotto when he suddenly felt a pang in his stomach.

_'I know that feeling...a Clow Card is around here somewhere...' _

Shaoran began frantically looking for it, wondering which card he would be facing tonight. If Shaoran could get this Clow card, then bring it back to his mother tonight, she would be overjoyed and possibly come to respect him a bit more. After all, she had given him an order, and he is determined to follow it.

Slowly, Shaoran made his way around, ducking whenever he figured was necessary, averting his gaze quickly to any moving objects. Disappointingly, the only thing close to a moving card he could find was a small moving squirrel. Was that even close?

_'Damn..I'm losing my mind! I know I sensed it..and I can sense it even now! Where can it be?' _Just when he was about to head forward into his grove, a large tree branch came into his view. The branch slowly moved forward as if trying to get a better look at him.

Shaoran raised an eyebrow, and before he knew it he was thrust into a nearby tree. Other branches quickly formed around him while roots from underneath the ground were surrounding him in some type of cage. Shaoran grunted as he tried to lift himself up from the hard ground. Finding that he damaged his arm slightly from the attack, he winced. With his other arm, he held it up high and summoned his sword.

"God of Fire, answer my call!" In a flash all the roots around him were burned to ashes. Seeing his escape, he made his way into the grotto so he could see a better view of what he was facing. Drawing in to the grotto itself, nothing more but roots and branches appeared. Shaoran smirked.

'It's The Wood.' Quickly calling up another fire spell, the roots faded to ashes. Shaoran was winning.

"Hurry Sakura! I think it's The Wood!" A girl about Shaoran's age came into view. her long dress trailed off behind her as she ran quickly to Shaoran's side. Emerald eyes met hazel, both shocked and filled with questions.

"You! Your the one from earlier in the week! The one who made the picnic!" Shaoran pointed to her in shock. Why was she here? She had no business with the Clow Cards!

"Yes, and YOU are the one I met while eating my picnic! Why are you here?" Asked Sakura with a bit of confusion on her face. Shaoran was about to answer when a large branch came in between them, pushing Sakura to the ground. Sakura cried out in pain as the branch threw her into a large tree. Shaoran raced to her side and helped her up.

"Right now we can't talk. Let me do my job then I'll tell you what's going on, since you have already witnessed what is up." Sakura raised one of her eyebrows and quickly stood up.

"Your right, we can't talk. I'll tell you everything later, ok?" Now Shaoran was really confused. Why was she here, and why did she think she knew what was going on?

"Key that hides the power of darkness, reveal your true form! I, Sakura, command you under contract, **RELEASE**!!"

The small necklace that was floating in between the palms of her hands began to glow. It grew longer and longer with the head of the staff looking like a birds head. Sakura reached out for it, grabbing it and twirling it swiftly to get her grip. Upon contact with the staff, it glowed a bright pink color.

Shaoran was beyond shocked.

"T-t-thats...thats the sealing key! How did you get that?!" But Sakura didn't get to hear his question. She was already over to where the branches were coming from.

Quickly lashing out her staff at the branches, Sakura made quick haste to capture it.

Shaoran, still very dumbstruck, shook his head fiercely and ran back into the battle. Using his sword to cut many branches off, it looked for a second there that he was going to actually capture the card.

"Sakura! Make that gaki stop what he is doing!"

"What?! Who said that?!" Shaoran turned around to face a small yellow bear like plush toy facing him. Kero flew over to him and attached himself to his face.

"Kero! You were supposed to stay in hiding!" Sakura raced to where Kero was and tried to get him off of Shaoran's face.

"Sakura, he was hurting Wood! Look!" Sakura turned around to where Wood was coming from.

Branches upon branches entered the small grotto, but not roughly. Rather, all of them flew to where the sunlight was hitting the ground most. After a few seconds, the Wood's branches all mushed themselves together and formed a small creature. She had long, leafy hair trailing down to her waist, along with light yellow-green skin. She had on a leafy dress and a small leafy crown circling her head. The creature smiled at Sakura and motioned for her to advance. Sakura nodded.

"Hurry and capture that card before this gaki finally sets me loose!" Shaoran gritted his teeth.

"Why you..." He said, trying desperately to get out of Kero's grasp.

Sakura stood in front of the Wood card, raising her staff.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in, CLOW CARD!"

The beautiful creature nodded happily as it was sucked into the card being formed at the tip of Sakura's staff. The small card glowed brightly as it made its way to Sakura's hands. Just like every other card she captured, the small characters for 'Sakura' appeared at the bottom of the card, claiming it as her own.

"ACK! That was rude you gaki!" Screamed Kero as he rubbed the small bruise at the top of his head. Sakura giggled at the sight before her. Kero was thrown into the ground by Shaoran, and Shaoran was glowing red with anger glaring evilly at the small Kero. Sakura got in between them.

"Now now Kero, don't call Li a gaki." Kero 'hmphed' loudly, then flew up to Sakura's shoulder. Shaoran was fed up.

"So, this is your form now, Keroberos?" Kero's smug face grew into a large frown as he glared at Shaoran.

"No! It's only my temporary form until I can become filled with my awesomeness again! then I shall squish you like the pathetic gaki you are!"

"Oh yea? So tell me, is this girl your new candidate for Card Mistress?" Shaoran asked with his questionable look. Sakura nodded her head excitedly. Her face then grew to worry.

"Li, Wood didn't hurt you, did she? I can't believe you got mixed up into this, I'm so sorry!" Shaoran laughed. He laughed loudly, and confidently. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Oh please, that card was to be mine! You have no right to take what was mine from birthright! Clow Reed is my ancestor, and that card should belong rightfully to me. No petty little girl has any business what so ever being here right now capturing something that has nothing to do with her. Now, hand me my card, and what ever card you may posses right now and I shall be on my way." Sakura's eyes grew with anger.

"How dare you talk to me like that! That was rude and inconsiderate! Sure, I may still be learning, but I will learn eventually! I'm still just starting." Shaoran scoffed at her statement.

"Please, you couldn't handle it. I bet you don't even know that these cards originated from a magical stone that these two countries are fighting over right now?"

Sakura went into shock. These cards, the ones she was obtaining, were from the stone her family was at war with? How could that be possible? That would mean that everyone knew about the cards and their power!

"Judging by the horrid look on your face, I'd guess you didn't know. If you don't even know THAT much, your not fit to hold those cards. Now, give them to me!" Shaoran outstretched his hands and reached for the cards held in Sakura's grasp. Sakura gasped and pulled the card away from his hands, shoving it into her small pocket along with the other cards.

"No! I can't let you have the card!" She screamed.

"Yea! And besides, it already has HER name on it. S-A-K-U-R-A. If it has your name on it, it is rightfully yours." Said Kero triumphantly. Shaoran stopped his assault and took on a normal stance.

"Fine, keep your cards. I cannot take what has not been chosen mine. But remember this, I will be master of all the Clow Cards come judgment day. And you will lose." With that, Shaoran turned on his heel and headed back to his castle. Sakura stood there, shocked, hurt, almost ready to cry. Kero put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura...don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he is talking about. I choose you to be the owner of these Clow Cards, and you got them all by yourself. " Sakura's hair covered her face as her grip on her staff tightened.

"But, You heard what he said. I had no idea these cards originated from the very stone these two neighboring countries are fighting over right now. I'm apart of it, and I didn't know! If I didn't know this, how can you expect me to know anything else about these cards? If it hadn't been for you, or even for him, I'd probably not be where I am. I'd be lost, and I wouldn't know what to do."

From afar, Shaoran gazed upon the young girl sulking in the grotto. No doubt she was the girl he met at the picnic, and now he could see that she was the girl he ran into while capturing the last card.

_'I can feel it, she was the same girl I also met that night at the party..her face is beautiful...but she is trying to steal the cards. I have no idea what this girl is capable of, and by the looks of it it seems that she doesn't know about what she is getting into. It's best for her to stop now and let me take care of everything before she herself gets hurt. But the one thing that still gets to me is why was she able to open the spell with Keroberos in it and able to summon the sealing key? Only one with special powers can do that, and as far as I know her last name doesn't have any reminiscence of any magical background at all.'_

"Sakura..all you can do is try your best. You are special, and it is shown each time you capture a card. Just have some faith ok?" Kero lifted her chin up with his small paw and flew over to her shoulder. Sakura nodded and began to walk back to her castle.

_'That boy..Shaoran Li. I remember him. no doubt the same boy I met when I had just missed the Time card. But, he seemed so familiar. Could he be that same boy at the ball? The kind, gentle boy? They both have the same aura, that forest green mixed with gold aura. A very bright, strong one too. It has to be him. How many guys out there have that type of mixed and colored aura around?'_ Sakura sighed.

She would just have to figure it out tomorrow.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you liked the chapter! Please review!

-Miko


	11. Determination & Folk Songs

It's just getting harder and harder to make more chapters! I know I have absolutely NO excuse for my being late in posting, but honestly! You'd think some people would just let you be! Really, I can't take this working thing anymore! It's like all my life is devoted to it! Weird, cause I actually wanted this job, but now I'm kind of liking the idea of just sleeping at home! Does anyone else feel bombarded by work? I may just be a complainer, (which is probably the case) but I can't wait for school to start so I can actually get moving with this story! I really hope this all turns out to your liking and to my expectations. Please inform me in reviews if you think some of my work has faults, which it does, so review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or its English version, or any other version out there. I do not own the characters, or the story line of the clow cards or its past. I am simply showing a retold version of it, and all credit is given to CLAMP for the idea.**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Determination and Folk Songs**

A soft breeze twirled around Sakura, her long strands of shoulder length hair floating perfectly around her face. The Wind gusted around Kero, not noticing the longing in Sakura's eyes. A light pink colored blanket flew upwards as the wind passed them, carrying on the scent of the yearly cherry blossoms with it. Sakura knelt, her knees resting ever so gently on top of the blanket, high hopes inside her gut. She gazed with a far away gaze, searching, hoping for him to come.

Why hadn't he come?

"Kero-chan...do you think Li could still be mad at me? Its been a few days...and I promised him I would bring him this makeup lunch. I really would like us to be friends...but I guess he doesn't see it like that.."

Sakura's eyes held such hurt on that day she found out who the other cardcapter had been. The same man who was so gentle and kind to her at that ball, the very same one with the beautiful forest green aura with just a touch of gold. All day she spoke to no one unless spoken to. Her mouth spoke words of happiness, but her eyes released hurt, and later on, tears. She doubted herself. Was she worthy of being a cardcapter? Did Kero really mean to pick her, or was it just because she was able to release a seal from a stone that she didn't even know she had opened?

Sighing, Sakura turned her attention to Kero, about to ask for his help. Just as she opened her mouth, he hushed her.

"Sakura, there are Clow Card's near..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Tch, I can't believe I am even coming here! She is not worthy to be the Card Master, and I know it! Yet, I feel compelled to go and see what would happen! Oh Shaoran..you are loosing it!"

Shaoran Li shook his head at his silly thoughts. This girl had no chance of defeating him when the final judgment came around, and it would come around. He was sure of it, for he could sense it in the cards he carried, and in the vast moonlight at night.

How could she even sense where the cards were, he had no clue. How she could release the magic inside the stone, or even for it to appear in front of her and not him, was absurd. Why had the stone picked her, and not him? He was trained from birth, and it was his birthright to have that opportunity.

An opportunity to make things right in his life. To be able to prove to his family how worthy he was of being a King to his country, and to prove to his mother that he loved his father dearly and would never commit such a crime against him. This was his chance, a chance that she, Sakura Kinomoto, had stolen.

Sighing, he walked to the edge of the grove in which he was promised a very fine meal. Thinking she wouldn't come after what he had said to her, his eyes held coldness. His gaze fell upon the grove in front of him, shocked.

There, with the cherry blossoms floating petals in the wind, flew a beautiful girl with deep emerald eyes. She was fighting. Catching, and collecting one, no, two cards!

Shaoran felt the urge to go and claim what was his, but he was stopped. He could feel it in his gut, a feeling...of what? What was this feeling he had? It wasn't jealousy, that feeling he knew far too well..but it wasn't loathing either. Loathing, he had also felt far too long to misjudge it. This feeling..was deeper. It had curiosity etched all along the edges of what he felt.

Kicking himself as he did so, Shaoran knelt gently and slowly to the ground, hiding under a small bush, hidden from what was going on in front of him.

She was waving her magnificent wand, using all her strength to capture what was his. Her hair swayed this way and that, eyes showing that of great determination. He took his gaze off of the girl, wishing he had never looked, and landed on what she was facing.

One appeared to be a small bunny like creature, hopping all around her in an attempt to make her dizzy. The other, to Shaoran's shocked eyes, was a figure he hadn't seen for what seemed like an eternity.

"F-f-father?" Shaoran whispered. It couldn't be. His father died months ago in Shaoran's arms. He saw his fathers death, yet there he was, standing by, watching this girl trying to capture a card. Just as he was about to get up and run to his father again, eyes full of longing, Sakura captured the Jump card. She turned her gaze to the other figure, and nearly fainted.

"O-O-Okaa-san?" Shaoran's eyes suddenly grew with suspicion. It wasn't his father, it was the Illusion card!

_'Damn! Why hadn't I figured it out earlier! My father wouldn't have that type of aura in him! He had a soft green, and wouldn't just stand there and watch that foolish girl. He would go home! Home to his family, and me.'_

Shaoran's bangs landed over his eyes as he felt his anger within him seep out a bit. Clutching his fists tightly, regaining his form, he knelt back down to his hideaway and watched the girl once more. Could she see through what he had barely been able to see through?

"Okaa-san..why are you here? You died! You were dead before I could remember you...except that one painting in my room. The beautiful one of you in your fine silk purple dress..the only memory I have of you. Yet, your there! You can't be here! Your dead!" Sakura's eyes drowned in tears as Kero just stared at the image as if it were a pastry.

Sakura felt herself lose it. She knew she had to regain her strength, otherwise she would never prove herself to that Li.

_'Li...I know you don't think I can handle myself..but I will show you what I can do!'_ Closing her eyes softly, breathing in and out, she tried to think. How could her mother be here? It had to be a card, for she knew her mother was dead. She was not stupid, and she would prove it.

Slowly, she crept up to the figure of her mother, swiftly taking out her staff, and opened her eyes to meet the sad gaze of her mother. Sakura felt her heart twist when she called out the sealing words taught to her by Kero. The figure of Sakura's mother, Shaoran's father, and Kero's pastry began to disintegrate, emitting itself into a card form at the tip of Sakura's staff.

There, floating next to the Jump card, was the Illusion card. Both side by side, awaiting the touch of their master. Sakura's fingers curled around the two cards slowly, and silently Sakura watched as the two cards developed small italic writing on the bottom of the cards, reading 'Sakura'. Giggling with delight, Sakura hugged the cards.

"I have made new friends today! Kero-chan, lets go home and show Tomoyo-chan! I'm sure she would love to see and meet them!" Sakura pocketed the cards, and grabbed Kero by the wing. Running away quickly, Shaoran couldn't help but crack a very, very, very small smile.

For it wasn't the girl he was looking at, but it was the small blanket sitting under a Cherry Blossom tree, covered in food of all kinds.

Walking over to see exactly what he had in store for him, he knelt and began to pick at the food. Pies, fruits, berries, cakes, vegetables, sandwiches, breads, custards, anything he could think of was laying there uneaten and untouched.

_'Why...even after what I said to her? I was aiming for hurting her, breaking her spirit so she could give me my birthright and just leave. Still, she kept her promise. She came, hoping to see me here as well. She even brought that little stuffed ball, and judging by some of the small bites taken from one of the sandwiches, I'm guessing she wouldn't allow the animal to eat anything until I got there. The way she looked at me, the way she set everything up, keeping her promise. Why?' _

Shaoran felt uneasy. Here he was, just trying to make himself the strongest, greatest King their ever was in the Clow Kingdom, and he was being softened by this girl?

"Well, she can't be a rival of me yet! I will not accept her in what she is doing until the day of the final judgment. Until then, I refuse to see her unless there is a Clow card in her presence. When the day comes for me to take what is rightfully mine, I shall. I promise my family, my father..and myself!"

With a last huff, he rose, and began to walk away from the grove. Looking back one last time, he couldn't help it.

_'Damn...what am I doing??'_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tomoyo folded the thin cloth belonging to her best friend quite neatly, and gently placed it on top of Sakura's very pink satin bed. Just as she reaches for the last piece of clothing, Sakura bursts in with Kero dragged right behind her.

"Tomoyo Tomoyo!! I got two new cards! They are called...the-" She quickly glanced at the cards from her pockets, memorizing the names. " - The Illusion Card and Jump Card! "

Tomoyo smiled happily for the girl, but her smile quickly fell into a frown as she realized.

"That's great Sakura, but I didn't get to see you capture them, and I shall never get a good image of what to draw now in my pictures! Oh, but I WILL be there next time! " Tomoyo held her fists up determinedly in the air, letting go of the cloth in her hands.

"Oh dear, I'm just going to have to wash that again!" Sakura shook her head and picked up the cloth.

"Why? It was only dropped. It is still good!" She smiled happily at Tomoyo and Tomoyo, for a second, let go of her worries and congratulated her friend on the captures.

Meanwhile, Kero shakes his head as he watches the two girls babble, yawns, and dives into his drawer to have an early nap before dinner time. Snoring loudly as he is turning over, Sakura and Tomoyo giggle softly and exit the room to give him some 'Kero time'.

"So, did that kid ever show up? What did you say his name was again-"

"Shaoran. Shaoran Li. Remember how a few nights ago I met someone at the ball you oh so politely forced me to go to? Well, I realized now, even if it's a bit far fetched, that this is the same guy at the ball, AND the same guy who captured the Time card as well!" Tomoyo's eyes widen with each revelation.

'No...Sakura couldn't be talking about THE Li, Shaoran? I mean..how many Li's are there out there? I have never seen anyone by that name in the village..not to mention it is a Chinese name. Sakura...what have you gotten yourself into?'

"HELLO? Tomoyo-chan? Tomoyo? Are you ok?" Sakura snapped her fingers in front of Tomoyo's face and immediately Tomoyo jerked herself away from her thoughts and concentrated on the emerald eyed girl in front of her. Tomoyo smiled happily and tells Sakura to continue.

"Well Sakura, if you ask me I'd say for you to just be careful. Try not to get into something that might not be a good idea to get into. All the while I'll be there to support you in any decision that you make! Sakura...just do your best, alright?" Tomoyo suddenly stopped, and pulled Sakura into a friendly hug. Sakura felt a bit surprised at first, then smiled and hugged her friend back.

"Sure Tomoyo-chan! I'll do my very best and make sure that this world is safe from the cards and that you are safe as well!"

"Heh, I always know I'm safe when I'm with you Sakura!" Both girls pull apart and smile at each other while walking down to the dinner room hand in hand.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Onii-chan! Please please please please pretty please with a large lump of chocolate spread on top??" Toya glared at his sister's bribes.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"But would you-"

"No."

Sakura shook her fists angrily. He wouldn't even let her finish what she was going to say!

"Onii-chan! Would you just let me finish what I'm going to say?"

Sighing heavily, Toya nodded and sat down on his throne. It will take a LOT of asking before he would even consider her question.

"Yukito said he would gladly take me, Tomoyo-chan will be there for me, and I know exactly what to do to someone if they should ever get within two feet of me! You taught me some of your techniques, and I am good at them and you know it!" Toya had to agree with her on that note. She kicked his butt easily after he taught her some of his old techniques, and somehow she was able to defeat him no sweat. He can feel the pain just by thinking about it!

Seeing his face think about her request, Sakura jumped in again.

"I know you think it will be dangerous, but I will have on different clothing, I'll put on a small wig, and I will even try and change my voice a bit if you want me to! Please Toya? You can't let me miss this seasons Cherry Blossom Festival! It is the most beautiful sight to see and Otou-san always somehow managed to sneak us in when we were younger, right? Can't I just remember it this one time?" Pouting, Toya had to look away to hide his guilt.

"Al-al-alright! Just don't look at me like that!" Squealing happily, Sakura jumped into her brothers arms and squeezed him tightly, thanking him for the permission. Toya scoffed and shrugged her off.

Now in a great mood, Sakura bowed to her brother then skipped happily around the castle to find Tomoyo.

Spotting her friend, Sakura ran to her and glomped her.

"AGH! Oh, hi Sakura!"

"Hello Tomoyo!! Guess what?"

"You finally got to see Li again?"

"No! You silly! I got my brother to say yes to the festival!"

Smiling in surprise, Tomoyo hugged her friend.

"Thats great Sakura! I never thought Toya would ever agree to it! But I guess he would since Yukito is coming along, right?"

"Right! Now all I have to do is get my disguise." Suddenly, a large smug look came across Tomoyo face. Sakura looked scared.

"Uh...Tomoyo-chan?"

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!" She laughed as sparkles appeared in her eyes. Sakura sweat dropped.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You. Look. So. KAWAII AS A BLONDE!" Sakura almost fell off her chair when Tomoyo nearly screamed that last part. Smiling nervously, Sakura gazed at her emerald eyes in the mirror, trying to adjust to her new look.

"Tomoyo-chan...it's just not me! I feel so different in this wig!" Tomoyo held a hand to her own cheek and smiled dreamily.

"Of course Sakura-chan would feel differently in a look not her own! Sakura feels like she's a different person, and if she feels like she is a different person then my job here is done!" Grabbing her by the arm, Tomoyo dragged her out of the bathroom and over to Kero.

"Kero-chan, tell me. Who is this person you see before me?" Kero, finishing the last bit of cake given to him by Tomoyo when she arrived, wiped the frosting off his mouth and gazed at the girl in front of him.

Eyes widening with realization, he stiffened himself up and fell to the ground like a stuffed toy. Sakura giggled at his reaction and whispers to Tomoyo.

"Don't think he recognizes me, does he?"

Tomoyo giggles as well and grabs Kero. She brings him up to Sakura and Sakura grabs him and gives him a large hug. Kero, of course having to breath, lets out a loud breath from the squeezing and tried to free himself from this 'stranger'.

"Kero-chan! It's me, Sakura. Am I really that unnoticeable?" Stiffening again, Kero looked up to his friend and spots her eyes. Indeed, they are the same eyes belonging to Sakura.

Relaxing, he sighs in relief and goes back to licking the remains of his cake from the plate.

"Fu wealy had meh coing dere thakura" He said while his tongue was tasting the plate. (A.N/ o.o anyone else find that weird?)

Smiling brightly, she twirled in the peasant dress Tomoyo made for her. Despite its look, the dress was actually made by fine silk. The way Tomoyo made it though just gave it the appearance of worn down cloth. The silk she used was one of her own kind imported. Adding to the design was a small purse attached to the dress. The strap was sown across her shoulder and around the arm to make it look as if it was hanging, when in actuality it was sown to the fabric itself. Tomoyo was extremely proud of herself because it fit so well on Sakura and truly made her look like a peasant.

Proud of herself, stars appeared in her eyes as Tomoyo took out a piece of paper and her trusty pencil and began to sketch out a new drawing. Sakura, completely oblivious to what Tomoyo was doing, twirled around in her dress. It felt so light to her, unlike all the other heavy dresses she was permitted to wear.

"Tomoyo-chan, its getting late soon and I still have to practice changing my voice for tomorrow's festival. Do you think you could just spend the night here to practice with me?" Tomoyo snapped out of her drawing craze and looked up sadly at her princess.

"Oh Sakura...I'd be happy to help out, but I already promised his Majesty that I would create extra precautions in case you were to be found out." Sakura gave her a look of confusion.

"Extra precautions?" Sakura asked. Giggling, Tomoyo said her good-byes and left the room.

Sighing, Sakura stood up and pulled off the itchy wig from her head. What precautions were Tomoyo talking about? Surely no one would be able to notice it was their princess, for a princess wasn't ever thought to have gone to a commoner's party unless accompanied by the King himself!

"You know Sakura, if your found out you could be in grave danger. Some of the villagers could be spies from the neighboring country, and might be hoping that the Princess or someone close to the royal family would show up to the festival and might even try to harm you! " Thinking over this very seriously, Kero flew up from his place next to the plate of eaten cake and sat on top of Sakura's desk. Folding his arms over his chest and sitting criss-crossed, Kero began to think over what might happen.

"I'd better go with you, just in case." Before Sakura could even try to fight against his request, Kero stuck a hand out to shush her.

"I know you don't want me to, and personally I'd rather not go either. Who knows what wondrous food is left here when everyone else is partaking in the festival! Regardless, there is danger in the area, and maybe even a Clow Card could appear while the festival is going on. I may have to be there, and this event is so big that I doubt something _wont_ happen." Opening his eyes in a tight frown, Kero jumped up from his place on the desk and flew into his bed.

"We will talk of the many possibilities later. Right now, I need sleep. That cake is backing up on me!"

With widened and scared eyes. Sakura plopped herself on her bed thinking of Kero's last sentence. Twitching lightly, she got up and walked back into her bathroom to clean up.

_'Yes..tomorrow shall be a long night!'_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Huffing under his breath, Shaoran lifted himself up from the ground. He brushed the dirt off of his garments, and slowly made his way back to the castle. Taking one last glance behind him, he marched straight out of the forest and began to think up preparations for tomorrow.

_'Mother told me of a festival being held at the neighboring Kingdom. Something about Cherry Blossoms..She wanted me to go in case a card should appear.'_

Thinking about the Cherry Blossoms only made him hurt. It meant summer was coming, and once summer ended it would mean the beginning of harvest season. He had to have a certain number of cards by that season. If not, his mother would cast him away as a failure to his family and he would end up probably disowned.

He couldn't let that happen. He had worked too long, too much, too hard for that to happen. Nothing was going to change his plans. He was to be King by the end of the year. He was going to be master of the Clow Cards, and be the ultimate sorcerer. No frilly Card Capter girl was going to stop him from his goals.

_'I will show everyone...everyone what I can do!'_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Loud squeals could be heard all across the castle as Tomoyo gazed upon her best friend.

"Sakura! You look so...so...normal!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means what it said, monster!"

"Toya! SAKURA. NO. MONSTER!"

"AGH, that hurt Monster! You should not be assaulting your King!"

"I wasn't! I was assaulting my Onii-chan!"

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!"

Sticking her tongue out at Toya, Sakura put on a straight face and began to recite what she had practiced last night. Her voice, a bit strained from practicing last night for so long, was perfect! No longer was it the soft melody of Sakura's voice, but it was the raggedy tomboyish talk of a girl who grew up around farms, pigs, and men.

"Now..all we need is a name suiting for your highness!" Tomoyo lifted her hand to rest under her chin, thinking hard as a scroll of names flew be her. Sakura was thinking as well, coming up with a few suggestions.

"Mel?" Tomoyo scrunched up her nose, shaking her head violently.

"Nikki" Thinking a bit more on that suggestion, but still not good enough, Tomoyo shook her head.

"Ano..Tomoyo-chan? I'm not good with names, and you made me my dress and wig! Your the only one who would think up a good name for your creations!" Tomoyo nodded knowingly, then smiled brightly.

"I supposed your right Sakura. I'll come up with a good name for you."

Silence passed by.

More Silence.

Someone scratching their head.

A cough.

"I GOT IT!"

"GAH!" Screamed Sakura.

Tomoyo gave her an odd look, while Toya simply shook his head side to side and sighed.

"Sakura, your new undercover name shall be..Kohana!" Sakura, Toya, and Tomoyo all stood in silence.

"Tomoyo-chan..that's a great name!" Hugging her best friend, Sakura happily accepted the new name given to her for only a day.

"I knew you would like it! It's not too far off from your real name, so I figured no one would get suspicious if the name was easy to figure out!" Smirking with a sense of accomplishment, Tomoyo let out her infamous laugh.

"Eh heh heh...well, Tomoyo-chan, what about you? Don't you need a new name?" Tomoyo instantly fell out of her laughing fit and shook her head side to side.

"No because I am just a peasant. No one would know I have any connections to you unless they knew the family blood line, and I doubt anyone does. Not to mention I am a servant here, and all I could say if anyone were to get suspicious is that I had a night off given by the King himself and I wanted to spend it here at the festival!"

At that moment, Yukito decided to appear to escort the two ladies to the festival. Bowing before the King and the Princess, Sakura blushed.

"Yu-Yukito-san, you don't have to bow in front of me! I am no longer your princess for tonight! Only a simple minded commoner who has no ties what so ever with the royal family." Toya scoffed.

"Except blood."

Sakura sent Toya a nasty glare and grabbed her best friends arm.

"Now then, may we please leave before we are further annoyed by my brother?"

Laughing, Yukito nodded in agreement and placed himself in between the two friends, locking elbow to elbow with each of them. Giving King Toya one last bow, all three of them made their way out of the castle and into a small carriage that Yukito had arranged for them. Regardless of Sakura 'pretending' to be a commoner or not, she was certainly not expected to walk. Yukito wouldn't have it.

About twenty minutes later, they all arrived at their destination. Sakura, being too young to really remember what it was like at the festival, was more anxious then anyone to step out of her carriage and gaze upon the Festival. Indeed she was overwhelmed with awe when she finally stepped out.

The entire pavement of the area was filled with scraps of small sparkles of green and pink colors. The edge of the streets were lined with white paper bags holding small lit candles that gave off the most exotic scent Sakura had ever smelled; almost like a jasmine. Underneath all of the lighting she could see that the streets had been carefully scrubbed the day before just to get it to glow off of the light.

Above the streets and hanging across from house to house were candles. The candles were lit, although it was quite hard to try and figure how anyone could possibly get up to that height in order to light them, and were hanging on thick ropes but protected by glass orbs so the rope would not catch on fire. Even the rope seemed to dazzle.

The houses were all lit with different colored candles, all seeming to avoid having two of the same colors next to each other. The windows were all encircled with sparkling ropes and chains of the finest types, and the roof of each house had Cherry Blossom petals strung together hanging off of them. The petals gave off such a luring scent that Sakura nearly drowned in it.

As the trio walked down the pathway into the small park in the middle of their village, more and more of the pathway seemed to be decorated. That wonderful scent had grown stronger, and the trees that were appearing closer and closer to them at the park just seemed to glow. Sakura glanced over to Tomoyo to see how she reacted but found that Tomoyo was already staring at Sakura.

Sakura gave her a puzzling look, but Tomoyo shook her head signaling that it was nothing and that she would tell her later if asked.

Once more Sakura turned her attention to the sights, but failed to notice Tomoyo's gaze once again on her best friends face.

_'Sakura looks so happy. The feel of the place must be getting to her. It is quite enchanting...'_ Tomoyo turned away from her friend, feeling a bit hurt inside of her.

Everyone has someone to care for. Whether it be a family member, a pet, a lover, or a friend. Nothing in the world meant more to Tomoyo then the best friend that had stuck by her side throughout her entire life. Tomoyo knew her feelings were one-sided, but she could not just drop them. Of course, Sakura would never understand the meaning of them. Sakura was far too dense to even comprehend the meaning. Tomoyo knew this.

Once, and only once, Tomoyo had even mentioned to Sakura of her feelings. Saying exactly what her heart had told her to say, Sakura smiled warmly and told her that she felt the same way. To Tomoyo's dismay, right after Sakura had said the same thing back, she hugged her friend and said they would always be best friends no matter what. Tomoyo knew it was coming. As Sakura pulled away from Tomoyo to go back to whatever she was doing at the time, she failed to notice the small tear escaping from amethyst eyes.

Tomoyo made a promise to herself that from that day forward, no matter what the situation may be, she would always stick by Sakura's side. Tell her her opinions, never judging her, and, if Sakura were to fall in love, Tomoyo would be behind her all the way. No questions asked.

Tomoyo was snapped out of her trance when Sakura suddenly gasped in delight. They had made it to the park, and it was paradise.

The entire park was filled with Cherry Blossom trees, scattering all around them in never ending circles. At the base of each and every tree a small charm was placed. One charm for each tree, each one meaning a different hope. The charms had been placed on small strings and were left to hang on the barks of the trees.

Under neath each one of the trees were one blanket only. Each tree had one blanket, for one family, couple, etc. Each blanket held a small basket with an assortment of food; mostly referring to cakes, pies, custards, cookies, creams, and other tasty pastries. Sakura smirked as she thought of Kero.

The trees themselves weren't decorated. The villagers decided that since the Cherry Blossom trees themselves would provide exquisit scenery with the petals of the pink flowers falling all around the picnics that there was no need to actually decorate the trees.

"Ladies, shall we find ourselves a spot?" Nodding quickly, both girls began to look for a tree to sit under. Sakura quickly spotted one a fair way away from most people and dragged Yukito along with her.

"My, isn't this beautiful? I have never seen such wonderful sights such as this!" Sakura said happily. Tomoyo nodded and looked to Yukito seeing him nod as well.

Music began to play in the middle of the gangs dessert and Sakura gasped out loud in excitement as she heard one of her favorite folk tunes. Yukito, seeing this expression on his princess' face, stood up from his spot and held his hand out to her.

Sakura did have a crush on him for a while, and even still today blushes whenever he does something gentlemanly, but besides that she doesn't think of him much more then a father. So when his hand was stuck out at her requesting for a dance, she got flustered.

"Kohana, would you like to dance?" Sakura, hearing her fake name and smiling a bit with humor, nodded her head and gladly accepted. She rose from her spot and excused herself from Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded with stars in her eyes and quickly began to take out another piece of paper from who knows where and sketch away. Sakura had a pretty good suspicion of exactly what she was drawing, but decided not to try and think so much on it.

Guiding her to where everyone else was dancing, the folks song replayed the chorus and Sakura and Yukito both swept in and joined the steps.

**( A/N Anyone seen The Sound of Music? Well, there is an old folk song that had come from their country and it had certain dance steps to it. Everyone who danced knew the steps. It wasn't freestyle, but it was a practiced folk song. That is kind of like the song here, only it is a bit less traditional.)**

Sakura, being the Princess and having to learn this dance when she was quite young, knew every step and glided perfectly along with Yukito. Just as most of the people had grown tired and weary, Yukito was about to ask Sakura if she wanted a break. Before anything could be said, a man just a bit taller then Sakura came up to them and tapped Yukito on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but do you mind if I could cut in?"

Sakura's eyes widened. It was that man she met at the picnic a week ago! Afraid that she would be caught, Sakura began to panic. Before Sakura had the chance to decline, Yukito stopped abruptly and stared at the man. Yukito raised his hand to the mans face and placed it under his chin, looking into his eyes. The man was shocked, but didn't pull away. Finally, with a satisfying grin and a new piece of knowledge gained, Yukito bowed to Sakura and gladly let the man dance with her. Once more, Sakura panicked. Remembering her disguise, she began to wonder if he recognized her.

Smirking, the man stepped forward and bowed. Curtsying, Sakura took her stance to begin her part of the folk dance. Just when her part was about to begin, the song changed. The slow and mellow tune grew into a fast one. Sakura recognized it as a strong melodic ballroom song made for couples who knew how to dance. Only a certain number of those people were out there, and Sakura knew that if she showed she was one of them she would get caught.

Just as she was going to leave, the man caught her hand and pulled her back to him.

"I _know_ you know how to dance to this. You know every step. I can see it in your eyes. What I can't figure out is why you are dressed like you are, when you clearly are much more important?" Afraid he would speak of her name, Sakura pressed herself against him and began to lead the beginning of the dance, proving she knew it.

Whispering so that only he could hear, she questioned him.

"How could you possibly know me?" The man smirked his famous smirk.

"Your not the only one who can read aura's. Yours is unique. I can find you anywhere if your near me."

Both bodies swirled to the motion of the dance, neither one realizing that they were being watched with awe as their feet moved perfectly in time with the steps.

"Li, I don't understand. Were you not just a few days ago forcing me to give you what you claimed as yours?" Dipping her in a low dip, then pulling her back up to him once again, both teenagers failed to notice any of their actions.

Shaoran's arm snaked around Sakura's waist, pulling her closer. Sakura could be seen holding on tightly to his chest. Shaoran spun her when she was required to spin in the song. Sakura danced around his body when she was called to do it. It was as if in the midst of their conversation that it felt like second nature to dance while both argued about their small meetings.

"Yet, here you are, coming from no where, asking me to dance? " A quick spin was released then Shaoran pulled her back into his body, his face mere inches away from hers, glaring at her with a force.

"Well excuse me for being kind! I have been invited here, haven't got a clue as to who I am to talk with, and I see someone I know. Isn't it required that I, being a man, ask a lady to dance?" Grabbing her from the waist and lifting her up in the air in a sharp twirl caught the gasps of the villagers around them. Most had stopped dancing, but three couples still remained. Each couple was pretty sharp in their movements, but none other then Sakura and Shaoran were sharper.

Shaoran let her down with a slide of her heel as she was dipped low once more, then lifted by the flick of his hand and back in his possession only to be twirled out as he grabbed her waist to pull her back in.

"Pardon? Aren't you the same man who assaulted me?" Sakura said gasping for air with all the moves she was doing. Shaoran was the same, only both their faces shown determination and anger towards each other.

"Assaulted? Ha! I was taking back what was mine to begin with!"

"Yours? I'm sorry, but isn't that MY name on those cards?"

"For now at least!"

"Now and forever Li!"

The heat was building. Everyone in the park was caught in the mesmerizing dance of the two. No longer were any other couple dancing, knowing that they were beat.

Without knowing it Sakura's aura danced around with Shaoran's. Neither saw it, but both felt it. It felt like a tremendous heat building up inside of their guts. Shaoran's forest green aura mixed with Sakura's pink aura and was wrapping around each other. The two were so lost in their own conversation and the heat of the moment.

The song stopped.

Sakura was caught in Shaoran's arms, once again in a dip, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Neither noticed the closeness of their faces. Arms entangled with each other; deadly grips on their clothing, fierce fire in their eyes. The two teenagers were breathing heavily while the beat of the song still echoed in their ears.

Their gazes were caught. Nobody moved.

"Shaoran..." Sakura whispered. His eyes widened in realization.

Lifting her up, bowing to her, Shaoran nearly kicked himself. Sakura gazed at him with confused eyes. Shaoran had his bangs covered. In one swift motion, he turned on his heel and walked from sight. Sakura was left there, confused, and flushed.

What had just happened?

"That was amazing!" Sakura blinked a few times to regain her senses and looked to her best friend.

"Where did you learn to move like that, _Kohana_?" Hearing her fake name, Sakura slumped herself from her high stance to make sure no one noticed her high status posture. Hearing her commoner name, most of the crowds around her dissipated and left her with her friends.

"M-my Okaa-san taught me. Her best friend was a duke and taught her, so she passed it on." She replied quickly, making sure that it was a plausible answer for anyone who would overhear.

"Well, it is getting quite late, and all that dancing you did must have been tiring. I think it is best if we were to return home, don't you think?" Suggested Yukito. Nodding, Sakura hooked arms once again with him and walked down to meet their carriage.

_'What...what just happened?' _Sakura asked herself. It wasn't like her to get all flushed around strangers. Of course, he was no stranger, but she didn't know him enough to even feel a friendship towards him. She didn't get it.

Tomoyo had caught the way they looked at each other. The boys eyes were filled with many emotions, and Sakura's eyes as well. Looking down at her pack she carried along with her, she noticed Kero's small head popping out of it. He seemed somewhat angry. Deciding she would ask him later, she quietly ushered him back into the pack and walked the rest of the way to the carriage.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shaoran watched from behind a tree as Sakura walked down the pathway to her carriage.

_'Why in the world was that woman in a disguise? She is just a commoner, no doubt about that. Only commoners go to these gatherings, but why would she dress undercover? Perhaps she is being stalked?'_ He quickly shook that last thought off of him. It made him...angry? Upset? Why though?

_'Even more importantly, why did I get that feeling in me when we stopped? I wanted to..to..almost..k-k-k-'_

Gritting his teeth in disgust, he shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts once more and began to make his way back home.

"My mission has been completed here. No Cards, no captures. Nothing to go home with. Nothing happened." Sighing, he unraveled his white horse from its ropes and lifted himself on top of its back.

_'I'm hungry.'_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kohana- A name given to girls meaning 'a little flower'

I figured since 'Sakura' meant cherry blossom, I'd give her a name that was still a flowers name.

**Cards Captured so far:**

**Sakura-Windy, Fly, Shadow, Watery, Rain, Wood, Jump, Illusion..**

**Shaoran-Time**

Once more, please review! I love all of your reviews, and I feel so happy when I get them!

-Miko


	12. Many captures, Zero sleep

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the long wait for this next chapter! It will be shorter then the last two chapters, but it will be enough hopefully to satisfy myself and you guys. I do have an excuse though! I just started school in a new high school, and my schedule is hectic. I even got lost on my second day!! Yea. Well, the past few weekends I've also been busy, and tonight was the only night I was able to actually sit down and start to write.**

**Update-This story might be taking a small turn, depending on what my reviewers want. There is a few options.**

**-Have Eriol and Tomoyo meet.**

**-Have the Cards stay Clow cards for THIS story instead of being changed into Sakura Cards.**

**I'm not sure on the Eriol and Tomoyo part. Honestly, I don't really care if they fall in love, but if reviewers want it, then maybe I'll consider it. Also, I might be thinking about a sequel. I'm not sure if it would be too fast for reviewers for Sakura to change them into Sakura cards(if I did that I already have a plan on how to do it.) So, I might be doing a sequel with Eriol having something to do with Sakura changing them into Sakura cards. **

**TELL ME if you want to see a sequel, or if you want all the cards to just get over with in this story. If I get enough votes, then maybe I'll do it.**

**Disclaimer:**_ I do NOT own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters, or anything associated with Card Captor Sakura. CCS belongs to CLAMP, no matter how much I wish it were mine._

**On with the story!**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Many Captures, Zero Sleep**

Shaoran watched from behind a tree as Sakura walked down the pathway to her carriage.

_'Why in the world was that woman in a disguise? She is just a commoner, no doubt about that. Only commoners go to these gatherings, but why would she dress undercover? Perhaps she is being stalked?'_ He quickly shook that last thought off of him. It made him...angry? Upset? Why though?

_'Even more importantly, why did I get that feeling in me when we stopped? I wanted to..to..almost..k-k-k-'_

Gritting his teeth in disgust, he shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts once more and began to make his way back home.

"My mission has been completed here. No Cards, no captures. Nothing to go home with. Nothing happened." Sighing, he unraveled his white horse from its ropes and lifted himself on top of its back.

_'I'm hungry.'_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"That...that...that Chinese gaki!" Kero was seen flying around Sakura's clean pink room spurting out curses and other such things about the man he had witnessed earlier that night. He wasn't stupid. He saw the way he held her, looked into her eyes, spoke to her as if she was the only one that mattered at the time. He didn't like it one bit.

"Sakura! How could you? Of all times to be developing any sort of feelings for that man, you had to pick the time when it is most crucial to be finding the Clow Cards?" Kero was steaming. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Kero-chan, you of all people should know that I am much more level headed then everyone thinks! I would be the first to know if I harboured any such feelings for Li."

"But Sakura-chan, you looked so flushed once he left. I do believe he is the only man that has been able to make our beloved princess blush with that shade of pink!" Squealed Tomoyo. Sakura and Tomoyo were lying atop her large bed while Kero flew around the room frantically.

Sakura just had to scoff at what her friend said. Her? Even considering liking that man? Not even close. Sakura just had too much to deal with at the moment.

"Really Tomoyo, I think I would know if I harbored any such feelings for Li." Sakura repeated. Sitting herself up, Sakura walked over to Kero and stopped him from his ranting.

"Kero-chan! You have nothing to worry about! I will catch all those cards, and Li will not stop me! I'll show him I can become the new master of the Clow, even if I have to prove it to myself as well. Now, if you will excuse me, I think I shall go to take a shower. I feel sweaty after that long dance with..._Li_."

Tomoyo and Kero exchanged glances. Kero holding a grim frown while Tomoyo hid a mischievous grin. Oh yes, she so likes him.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho! She so likes him!" Kero spat at the thought and quickly retired to his bed in the drawer. Tomoyo, taking one last glance at the bathroom door, exited her best friends room to go to her own quarters.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ahh..that feels nice! I'm glad I finally got to relax after that long dance." Rolling her hair up in a towel, Sakura walked out of the bathroom feelings at ease. Smiling, Sakura sat on her bed to begin drying her hair with the towel. It didn't take much time since her hair is so short.

"Aggg...ramennn...beef...stew.." Mumbled Kero. Sakura smiled over at her guardian and walked over to place the covers over his body.

"Heh...you greedy little Kero-chan." Shaking her head softly she began to reenter the bathroom to dispose of her towel, when her head snapped back towards the window facing the garden. Blinking, she slowly made her way over to the window.

"Odd..I could have sworn I felt a Clow Card just now.." Eyes widening, she felt it once more. Nodding to herself, Sakura grabbed her pink loose pajama's and silently summoned her staff. Calling out the Fly Card, she hopped onto the staff and made her way through her garden and into the forest.

The moon was only half full on this night, but bright as ever before. Sakura had no trouble finding her way towards the cards aura.

Finally landing somewhere in the forest, Sakura began to walk around in search of the card. Holding her staff firmly in front of her, Sakura's eyes darted left to right tracing the steps of the aura. It seemed like the aura had a misty shade of blue, so it must be a quiet type.

_'I sense it. It's...The Silent? I can feel the words pouring themselves in my mind..The Silent...'_ Sakura turned the corner of a tree and found herself standing in front of a tall lady with long blue tresses hanging loosely off her shoulders and down to her waist.

The card had a mask over her face, and her eyes were shut with one finger held up in front of where her mouth would be in a motion asking for silence. Sakura drew herself closer inch by inch as to not scare the card. Holding her staff up high in the air, she began to recite her incantation.

Nothing.

No sound came from her throat. Blinking multiple times, she tried to speak once more.

Nothing.

_'I don't get it, why am I not able to speak? I can't hear my own voice..'_

Sakura began to tap her foot impatiently while thinking of something to do. She couldn't hear her own foot tapping.

Jumping up and down, rustling a bush, screaming, throwing a rock at a nearby tree, yet still nothing made a sound to her!

The Silent began to move, still in her position, and slowly walked away from Sakura's sight. Sakura blinked once, then tried to follow her. In the midst of her walk, she stopped.

"Hey..I can hear my-OH! My voice! It's back!" Smiling happily at hearing her voice once more, Sakura squealed and plopped herself to the ground.

"I don't understand. Now that I'm out of the Silent's range, I can now hear sounds, but when I'm around her, all sound is void." Thinking to herself once more, Sakura failed to notice the tall chestnut haired boy walk behind her and put a hand to her shoulder.

"ACK! LEMME GO- oh..it's you Li." Raising an eyebrow at her, Shaoran nodded giving her a 'so obvious' look. Sakura glared.

"Listen Li, I'm sorry to tell you, but this card is mine. You think I can't handle myself? Well, I'll show you. I'm perfectly capable of taking on these cards and showing them I can be their new master and friend!" Sticking her tongue out at him, Shaoran couldn't help but to laugh.

Bowing, Shaoran smirked proudly.

"Well hello to you too." Standing up firmly once more, he gently pulled her down to the ground and knelt in front of her, staring deep into her green eyes.

"The card you just experienced was the work of the Silent. It has powers able to vanquish all sounds coming within a ten foot radius of her, and depending on her mood, she can lower her range to about five feet. Seeing as she thought you were no threat, I guess thats exactly what she did." Sakura's mouth was open in an 'o' shape, and she just dumbly nodded her head listening to Shaoran's explanation.

"I see..so I'm going to have to capture her by a distance ...HEY! I have an idea!" Standing up quickly, Sakura shoved Shaoran away from her and ran off towards the Silent card. Shaoran stood there, smirking, and began to slowly walk to where Sakura headed.

"SHADOW! Take my form and extend it out towards the Silent!" Sakura struck her staff in mid-air, catching the Shadow card just as it fell from the air. Shadow whipped out of it's card form and took the appearance of Sakura's shadow. Using the moonlight to her advantage, Sakura placed herself to where just enough moonlight came in through a small opening in the trees. Stretching herself up as high as she could, Shadow made its way to where it looked as if Sakura herself was standing next to the Silent Card.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in, **CLOW CARD**!" Her shadowed staff came down upon the Silents head as the Silent disintegrated into a card form. The card came swooping down into Sakura's hand.

Whooping loudly, Sakura gazed happily at the card as her name scribbled itself on the bottom of the card. Holding it in the air, Sakura saw how the Silent card dazzled in the moonlight.

Green eyes glowing with happiness, a smile bright and innocent, hair swaying gently underneath the moonlight, Shaoran couldn't help but stare. She looked like an angel in pajama's. Silk pajama's

Hugging the card, Sakura then turned to face Shaoran. Without noticing she had turned towards him, Shaoran still stood there unwavering in his position. Sakura blinked.

"Um..Li?"

Blinking to himself, Shaoran instantly realized he was staring and turned on his heel quickly with a slight blush evident on his cheeks.

"Yes?"

He didn't notice she had come closer. She placed an arm on his shoulder, and slightly turned him towards her although unable to visualize his amber eyes covered over by his chocolate hair.

"Li...thank you."

Shocked, Shaoran gasped and turned his head upward to face Sakura's, but she had already headed back to the village. After a few minutes of waiting, Shaoran had the small erge to follow her.

_'Why do I feel so compelled to follow her? As if I want to get to know her more. But she will never come close to what I expect to be. In my eyes, she will never be a Card Captor. Never.'_

"IEEE!" Shaoran's eyes darted towards Sakura, watching as she barely dodged a random lightening bolt coming from a clear sky. The bolt had caught a tree instead, and the tree began to burst into flames. Sakura called out her Watery card and sprayed the tree heavily with water.

A large bolt once again came after Sakura, but this time she didn't see it.

"Watch out!" Shaoran came running to her, snatching her in the knick of time and pushing her to the ground in his arms. All Sakura could do was watch in horror as the spot she was standing on moments ago went up in flames. Sakura buried her head in Shaoran's chest and let out a long sigh of relief.

At the brink of tears, Sakura thanked Shaoran and quickly got herself up. Shaoran was tired of this. Summoning his sword from his charm, he began to chant his own spells.

Another lightening bolt was seen, but not heading anywhere near the two teenagers. Instead, it hit the sky straight from Shaoran's sword. Another large bolt struck down to the ground, revealing itself to be in the shape of a wolf.

"It's a card?" Sakura asked wide eyed.

"Yes you simple-minded girl. The Thunder. Now stand back and watch me capture it."

Shaoran held up his sword in a horizontal manner, then thrust it forward to touch the head of the wolf. Chanting yet another spell, the wolf suddenly was unable to move.

Taking his chance, Shaoran jumped high into the air and over the wolf's body. In mid air, Shaoran casted the sealing spell.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in, **CLOW CARD**!" Striking the wolf on it's back, it quickly formed into a familiar card, then flew gently into Shaoran's hands.

Sakura was awed.

"Li..wow.." Shaoran smirked. Walking up to her, he threw the card in the air, then tapped it with his sword. The name _Li Shaoran_appeared at the bottom. Sakura held her mouth open slightly. Catching the card as it fell, he held it up firmly to her face.

"See this girl? This is the name all Clow Cards shall one day bear at the bottom. My name. The name of it's true master. Remember that, woman." Tapping her chin with his thumb, Shaoran swiftly turned on his heel and began to walk away to the other side of the forest. Sakura fumed.

_'That Li thinks he is so great! He probably doesn't even think I have more then two cards by now! Jerk!'_

"Oh, and by the way, go to the grove in this forest. I believe you left something there a few days ago, and I bet it is still there." With that last notion, Shaoran walked out of sight.

Blinking quizzically, Sakura began to head over to her grove. Yes, her grove, not Shaoran's.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_'Hm...so Thunder and Silent were the ones I had sensed earlier, huh? Odd, seeing as the two don't really have anything in common..' _

Sakura squinted her eyes slightly as she came into the light of HER grove. Smiling, she began to walk towards the middle where the rocks bunched up to form a type of cave. Sitting herself down underneath the rock formation, Sakura stared up at the moon just happy to be thinking to herself for a moment.

_'So..I am the candidate for the new Clow Card Master...I released all the cards by mistake from this Magic stone that my country and the neighboring country are fighting over...Kero came out of it too and said I had to find them and that I have magic powers..which I do, I guess? So...I go to capture them with my wand, and the cards become mine once my name is written on them. But then..this Li Shaoran comes into view, and he wants to take my cards as well. He seems to be extremely powerful, and is really determined to take what he says he has been waiting for since birthright? I guess that sounds like a good answer, but I still don't know if he is evil or good or just some random villager? But..he couldn't be...he has to be someone of some importance if he is that same guy I met at the ball..' _

Sakura sighed inwardly. That man she met at the ball was so nice. He had such a beautiful aura, and she could never miss it if that same aura were to show up again. And it did. It showed up with Shaoran.

_'That's what I don't get._ _If Shaoran Li was so nice to me when I didn't know him..then why now is he acting so mean to me even though he knows I'm that girl he met at the ball?'_

"I guess some things can't be explained, eh?" Laughing, Sakura began to lift herself up.

"I suppose I should be going home now. Oh! Wait, I forgot! Li wanted me to see something here..maybe..it's a trap? I should be careful."

Calling out her wand, and keeping her cards within close range of her hands, Sakura crept around the grove in search of any suspicious activity. Prowling around like a tiger, Sakura felt very cool.

_'I don't see anything here..the only other place I haven't checked was the cherry tree I sat at when I was supposed to meet Li here for my makeup picnic.'_ Turning herself to face towards the tree, Sakura moved herself to it without even realizing it.

"Well...there doesn't seem to be anything around here either..I'll just go home now, I'm tired." As she turned, Sakura's foot caught onto something. Looking down, Sakura saw a small basket placed in front of her and the tree.

Crouching down, Sakura opened the basket to see what was inside. She gasped.

"This...this is the very same picnic basket I brought that day I was supposed to meet Li..I thought I brought it back home, why is it here? The food must be rotten!" Digging inside to see it's contents, she notices there was no foul smell coming from the basket.

"Why do I not smell any rotten foods?" Finally, Sakura's hands crunched up a small piece of paper. It was a letter, signed, to SAKURA. Sakura opened it.

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to meet you that day when you promised me a good make-up lunch. Truth is, I don't think of you as a worthy opponent for me, so I mistreated you. I figured that you would treat me the same way, so you wouldn't even bother with this meal._

_But, as I was walking this way on that day, for reasons unknown to myself, I laid my eyes on a girl sitting under a cherry tree, food set in front of her, waiting for the person she promised would get a fine meal. After capturing two new friends of hers, she left without realizing what an airhead she is when she left the basket and food sitting here in the opening._

_So, being the fine gentleman that I am, I took the offered food, cleaned up the area, and placed it all back into the basket, minus the food, and left it here for you to eventually find when you get yelled at by your family because their basket is missing. Which I'm sure will happen soon. You don't seem like a very good liar._

_Now, I hope you find this letter and this package. Let it be a warning that I shall not always be this kind to you. I will not explain my actions, just take my kindness as it comes, got it? And what ever you do, DON'T get used to this._

_-Li _

She just had to giggle. He acted almost like a little kid in this letter! It was cute, yet serious, and a bit devious. He even scratched in a warning and it fit into the text. How does he do it?

"Well, I guess we all can't have the famous writing style of Li Shaoran, now can we?"

She could almost hear him.

_'Damn right!'_

Heh..cute.

Sakura grabbed the basket, lifted it up with ease, and carried it back to her castle for the awaiting Tomoyo to read the letter and for Kero to sniff out the basket for any remaining food.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two cards now? Just two? What type of Card Captor was he?

Li Shaoran, heir to the throne of the Li clan in the Clow Kingdom, was born to release and capture the 52 Clow cards held in the Magic stone, hadn't even caught more then five cards?

He just didn't understand it. He had all the powers, all the knowledge, and all the training. Why was it that this...girl, was able to capture more cards in the span of a week then he did?

Grunting, Shaoran stepped up the large stone pavement of his castle.

"So, only captured two cards, eh?" Eriol walked up to him with a cheeky grin on his face. Shaoran wanted to swipe that smirk off.

"For your information, it's none of your business! I'd appreciate it if you would lay off and let me handle my own business, thank you very much!" Eriol chuckled as Shaoran stomped his way to his room.

Slamming the door loudly, Shaoran walked over to his dresser and sighed.

"Oi Shaoran! You are so hard headed. Look on your dresser, I'm sure something very unexpected will appear there!" Came Eriol's voice from behind the door. Shaoran just scoffed, but looked down none the less the see what was sitting on his dresser.

"Two Clow Cards?!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hm...so this Mr. Li guy is playing the heroic smart ass eh?" beamed Kero as he rummaged through the basket.

"I don't think he was trying to be a smart ass, nor heroic, but I do think he is trying to scare me off." Sakura sighed.

Some of his tactics worked too. She doesn't know much about what she is dealing with, she hasn't had any martial arts training besides her brother teaching her how to defend herself every once in a while, and she is competing against a smart boy who apparently was 'destined' to take control of these Clow Cards and the magic stone? How can she compare to that?

Tomoyo patted her friends shoulder for support.

"Sakura, you know we are all rooting for you. Don't let what Li said get in the way of what I know you were destined to do. Who knows? This job of yours could lead you into something completely unnoticed." Sakura smiled and hugged her friend.

"I know Tomoyo...it's just that Li said he was _born_ to take this role as card captor. Who am I to just waltz right in and take something I knew nothing about?"

Kero jumped on top of Sakura's head, leaning over her so he is facing her upside down.

"Sakura, that's why I am here! Have you forgotten I am the one that was awakened by you, the one who opened the sacred stones powers that were magically sealed by Clow Reed himself, and I am the one who made you card captor and new candidate of the Master of the Clow? Sakura, have more faith in yourself. You have seen the things you can do, and so has Tomoyo and myself. It was not a fluke that you are the one who was drawn to the stone, it drew you to it on purpose. Destiny has awakened itself in you, now all you need to do is let it guide you through your body."

Sakura blinked.

Wow, long speech.

"Thank you Kero-chan! I promise that from now on, no worries! I will do my best in becoming a card captor that you and Tomoyo and anyone who wants to know about it knows I can be!" Sakura quickly grabbed Kero and gave him a bear hug. Tomoyo, starry eyed by Sakura's determined speech, had randomly taken out a piece of paper and began to sketch out the scene in front of her.

"Sakura!! Sakura!! Ahh...I'm getting..dizzy.." Kero's head spun from the lack of air Sakura was depriving him from by the massive hugging spree. Sakura relieved him of the hug then placed him in his bed to regain his composure.

"Well, that's that I guess? It's real late Tomoyo-chan, and I have been out almost all night capturing cards. I think it is best if we all get some rest before the sun rises." Nodding, and just finishing her drawing, Tomoyo hugged her friend good-bye and exited the room.

Sakura looked over to Kero, but saw that he was already knocked out and comfortable. Smiling, she turned off the lights and slowly crawled into bed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shaoran gazed at the two cards on his desk. So easy. Too easy. Just sitting there. He had to act quickly. Taking out his sword, he pointed it at the two new cards and Shaoran's name appeared in italic writing.. As the power of the two new cards flowed through him, Shaoran picked up the cards to hold them against his chest.

_'This..is what she did. She wanted to feel what it was like to have them apart of her..like they were now her body and soul. Is that what it is truly like when you capture a Clow card? Do they become not only your weapon, but apart of your entire being?'_

He was doing it again. Thinking, always thinking, about _her_. Why? She had only allured him once, during the masked ball held in the forbidden forest. She has to be of some high stature, otherwise she wouldn't have been invited to that ball nor would she know how to dance so gracefully. There had to be some connection..

Wait. Stop! Agh...again. How did it go from trying to stop thinking about her to how she allured him to what class she is in? Why would he care? He is a prince for heavens sake! No need for _commoners_ like **her**. No need.

Glancing down at the two identical cards in his hands, Shaoran read aloud what they were.

"The Storm, The Twin? That's very different. I wonder how I will train myself to use these new cards?" Shrugging, Shaoran placed the two cards and the recently captured card all on his desk, along with his belt and his cloak. He then headed towards the bathroom to clean himself up.

After a long shower, Shaoran placed the hilt of his sword directly beside his bed and lied down on the soft cushions to make up for lost sleep time. What a day.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Sakura slowly sat up from her position on the wet grass she was laying upon. Rubbing her eyes, she began to take notice of her surroundings._

_'Where am I? Why am I in my pajama's and am outside?' Groggily standing up, Sakura yawned then began to walk around. Everything was shrouded in mist. _

_As Sakura made her way farther, she began to notice the shape of a large castle. _

_'Maybe that is the castle? I wonder how I got outside of it...oh well! I'll just go back to bed.' Smiling, Sakura sprinted to a run in order to reach the castle faster. But, as she neared the castle, a new figure came into place. The figure was tall, probably about two or three feet taller the herself, and seemed to be holding some type of flower in their hands._

"Excuse me? Excuse me?"

_Nothing._

"Hello?"

_No sound._

_'Oh no...I can't hear myself speak? Then, why can I control what I'm doing? It feels like I'm controlling what I'm doing..at least, I think I am?'_

_Sakura's body skidded to a halt. The boy she was looking at faced her and completely shocked Sakura._

"_Shaoran.."_

_The flower, which was now visible as a red rose, was held up to her as Shaoran knelt down and took her hand. As Shaoran kissed it lightly, Sakura could feel the smile curling up on her face._

_She was..enjoying this?_

"_Sakura..I've missed you. These meetings we have..they aren't enough for me. I wish to hold you in my arms every second of the day. Words cannot describe this feeling..." Sakura mentally panicked. Here she was, standing in what she assumed was the front of her castle, mist flying everywhere, with Shaoran kneeling before her handing her roses and proclaiming his feelings in a cheesy corny way? Where did this come from?!_

"_Shaoran..." Sakura felt herself kneel to him as well, holding his hand close to her chest. What was she doing??_

"_Shaoran..I cannot describe what I feel towards you as well.. we have only known about each other for a while..and I honestly can say that I truly care for you. It's as if-" But she was quickly cut off when Shaoran's lips met hers. He let go of her hand, let go of the rose, and pulled her into him. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist as Sakura's hands snaked their way to his chest, grabbing his shirt for dear life._

_Sakura felt like screaming. This man was taking her first kiss dammit! Who the hell did he think he was? _

_'Come on Sakura, pull back, pull back!! Don't let him do this! ARG, why can't I control my body, but feel everything that is happening??'_

_The two were contained in a passionate kiss still, each one giving in to the erge of one another. After minutes of no air, both pulled apart. Shaoran grabbed Sakura's arms and pulled her to him and held her. _

"_Sakura...I-I-I need to tell you something.."_

Sakura and Shaoran both jerked awake with wide eyes. One thought was held in their heads.

_'Why the hell couldn't I control my body, and what does he/she have to do with me?!'_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, now, at the beginning of this story, which I hope you all read, I said I was thinking of how to end this. Tell me, would you rather have **Sakura change her Clow cards into Sakura cards in ****this**** story,** or would you rather just have me make a **sequel.** I NEED to know! Review and tell me what you think.

Also, Tomoyo and Eriol? Yay or Nay? Personally, I don't like the pairing so much cause in the manga and anime they both have almost no interaction, but I still think that someone in th world needs someone, and Tomoyo needs someone just as much as Eriol would need someone.

So, its up to you. So review please!

Cards Captured-

**Sakura-** Windy, Fly, Shadow, Watery, Rain, Wood, Jump, Illusion, Silent

**Shaoran-** Thunder, time, Storm, Twin

Thanks for reading you guys! Hope you review review review!!

-Miko


	13. Li is a common Surname

**Well, here it is!**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Do I have to do this every time? Ok. This is **purely fan made!** None of the characters in this fiction belong to me. **CLAMP** is the owner of Cardcapter Sakura.** NOT ME.**

Now...on with the chapter...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Li is A Common Surname**

"Wonderful Sakura! Keep it up and we will gain all the Clow Cards in due time!" Exclaimed Kero. Sakura nodded happily as her name appeared on the two new cards she captured.

"Sakura-chan! Such beautiful cards and creatures! I'm so glad I came with you today. Now, not only do we have two new Clow Cards to add to the list of ten, but we also have a basket filled with red juicy apples! Who knew this forest had an apple orchard nearby the Clow Kingdom?" Chuckled Tomoyo.

It had been two weeks since Sakura had that dream about her and Li. Since then Sakura had been in a daze. She hadn't seen Li since that day in the grove. During these two weeks she had captured the shield card, but only by a stroke of luck. The card had placed itself in Tomoyo's door lock and Sakura had to go through great lengths just to figure it was a Clow Card.

Tomoyo and Kero both noticed how Sakura seemed 'spacey' lately, so they decided that they would take her away from her role as a princess and go walk around in the forest. The trio came across an apple orchard nearby the Clow Kingdom, but was not claimed. So, the next day all three came back with a straw basket with the intention to pick the apples and take them to Sakura's chief.

As Sakura was picking her share of apples, she accidentally tripped over what looked like the hilt of a sword dug deep into the ground. Sakura, being as curious as she is, wanted to take the sword out.

**Flashback**_..._

"_Ouch!(Sniff) That hurt!" Cried Sakura. Immediately Tomoyo ran towards Sakura and examined her._

"_Sakura, are you ok?" Sakura nodded as her eyes gazed upon the cause of her fall. _

"_Tomoyo-chan..does that look like a sword hilt to you?" Tomoyo blinked a few, then the light bulb in her head went off as she recognized the shape._

"_Why, yes. In fact it does look like one." Smirking, Sakura jumped to her feet and wrapped her hands around the hilt of the sword. _

"_I'm going to pull it." _

"_What? Sakura, it looks pretty deep in the earth. Are you sure you can do it?" Sakura just gave Tomoyo her 'everything will be ok no matter what' look and Tomoyo backed off._

**End of flashback.**_._

"Ouch! My hands still hurt even after a few minutes of cooling down!" Cried Sakura, rubbing her hands together to soften the friction. Indeed it did take a while and even a bit of digging to retrieve the card from the ground, but it was manageable and Sakura had done it.

"Now, let's go back to the castle and bake that apple pie I was promised!" Said Kero excitedly. Of course he would be excited about food.

Kero grabbed Tomoyo's arm and practically dragged her towards the end of the forest.

"Sakura, aren't you coming?"

Sakura smiled to her friend and nodded her head.

Just as she was about to follow Kero and Tomoyo, a soft rustling sound was heard not far off from where she was standing. Sakura, curious little Sakura, turned her head to see what caused the noise. A red blur raced across the trees just before her eyes could spot exactly what or who it was. The next second all was silent.

"Sakura..is everything ok? I thought I just saw something move among the brush?" Tomoyo made her way over to where Sakura was standing and put a hand on her shoulder. Sakura had that knowing look in her eye.

Sakura turned the other way and began to walk. Tomoyo simply followed her.

_'Li..I know you're here..'_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Damn, she has yet another Clow card. But not only one, but _two!_" Shaoran scowled. How is it that a simple minded commoner could out match the Prince of the Li clan? Who even said she was a simple minded commoner? How would he know if she really was the princess of the neighboring country?

_'Ha. Her? Princess? Nah.'_ Shaoran laughed as he made his way back into his castle grounds.

"Well, I guess that trip was wasted. I should have known that I would have no chance at capturing those two cards since they had been so close to their side." Shaoran's eyes altered for a second.

_'At least I had a chance to see her again._..'

Whoa, what? Where in the hell did that just come from?

"Ok Shaoran, you seriously need to stop talking to yourself!"

"I agree, Shaoran. Have I not said this to you many times before? Help _is_ available."

Shaoran growled fiercely.

"Eriol, go shove it up yours."

Eriol smirked as he made his way across the courtyard to his friends side. Shaoran wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"Could it be that my poor friend here is troubled within himself?" Eriol made a note to himself when Shaoran tensed up.

"Hell no. I know what I want, when I want it, and how I want it. No if, ands, or buts." Said Shaoran proudly.

"Yes your majesty. Just keep in mind that you may not always steer towards what you really want, when instead you head to the thing you think you want." As Eriol walked away a feeling of confusion rose up into Shaoran's chest.

What the hell was that man talking about?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Sakura awoke to search for her brother. She had wanted to ask him if today they could go out to the village so that Sakura could get a birthday present for him. Of course, Toya would have no idea that she was searching for her brothers birthday present, but with him there at least she could get an idea about what he would like.

In the meantime, her excuse was she wanted something new for herself.

Sakura turned the corner heading to the main building centered in the castle. The castle's shape was that of no ordinary castle. The middle of the castle had a large dome held up by several ionic columns. Around the columns was the outside air which circled around the dome and lead straight into the back garden. Adorned around the walls of the dome were rose thistles that bloomed during the proper times and were kept well trimmed thanks to the multiple gardeners.

The outside of the castle was much larger then it looked. The walls were leaning in towards the castle almost like a pyramid, but were held up by other walls and perches built inside the walls themselves. The top of the walls on the outside of the castle did not touch each other, but were held together by triangular roofs that nobody could spot from the outside. From the inside it looked as if the walls went on forever. For the villagers the castle itself represented that gateway to heaven because it was so highly built to look as if you could climb it forever.

As Sakura headed towards her brothers throne, she noticed how the seat was empty.

"Hm..I wonder where Onii-chan went to?" Sakura walked to the throne and sat upon it with a heavy sigh.

"Well, he has to come back soon, doesn't he? The King does have the people to attend to so eventually he will have to come and sit on the throne."

Sakura yelped when a hand suddenly touched her shoulder. Looking up, her face softened when she saw the eyes of her long time friend Yukito.

"Why, Yukito-san? I hadn't heard your footsteps. How are you on this fine day?"

Smiling, Yukito pulled up the assistant chair placed next to the throne and sat down, crossing one leg over the other.

"Well, it has been stressful, but what day isn't when you are the royal adviser of the King's court, not to mention that of the highest knowledge in the judicial branch?"

Sakura laughed. Yukito was acting so professional. He was always so well brought up, even though he was an orphan taken up by her recently deceased father and older brother. Of course at first Sakura had considered him her first true love, but that all passed once she fled the age of eleven.

"Well, I suppose your right. Do you happen to know where my Onii-chan is? Keep this between you and me, but I plan to ask him to take me out to the market today and go shopping for his birthday present. Of course, he will have no idea I'm shopping for him, but I need his ideas for what he would want for a present."

Yukito frowned. Sighing, he placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder before leaning up to go.

"Princess, I'm sorry to say, but Toya had left earlier this morning to meet with the neighboring family about the recent attacks that have been happening around this side of Japan. He won't return until later tomorrow evening. The Clow kingdom has offered him a comfortable stay, since this is merely business matters, but any other unofficial business with that kingdom is forbidden and he would have had to deal with high prices." Sakura's eyes held much worry in them. Yukito noticed this immediately and pulled an arm around her shoulder.

"Yukito-san, when will this war end? It is only over a stone! How could it be that two neighboring countries could fight over just a simple stone?"

"Sakura, you know as well as I do that this isn't just a stone. This stone holds powers beyond what any of us can comprehend. If the Li's kingdom were to obtain that stone, it could me catastrophe for our lands"

Sakura's eyes bugged wide open.

"Did you just say...the Li's?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kero? Princess Sakura?" Tomoyo knocked three more times on her best friend's door. Just as she was about to give in and finish her laundry Kero popped up and opened the door for Tomoyo.

"Kero-chan, where is Sakura?" Kero flew over to Sakura's desk and perched himself atop it.

"Beats me. She said she had some business to take care of. I hope that means she will bring food up when she comes back!!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and sat down on Sakura's pink fluff filled bed.

"Kero...that boy that Sakura has been fighting with..He said his name was Li Shaoran, correct?" Kero raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do believe the gaki said so."

"Well, that last name, Li, is the same last name as the royal family on the other side of the forest."

Kero simply spat out in laughter, rolling back and forth across the desk. It wasn't until after he had fallen off that Kero finally stopped laughing.

"So, lemme get this straight...you think that this Li character is a part of the royal family in the Clow Kingdom?"

Tomoyo nodded.

"That is absurd! If this boy had anything to do with the royal family I would have sensed his Clow Reed aura a long time ago. Any descent from the royal family line has the same type of aura as Clow Reed, unless he is the chosen boy who is supposed to bring peace to the stone and the Clow Cards. But I already believe that Sakura is the one person that can bring peace to the Clow cards, so this boy is of no use nor is he related in any way to the royal family of the Clow Kingdom!" Kero nodded his head furiously.

"Still Kero..I just have a weird feeling about this..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Li Xiao Lang! Where in Clow's name have you been all day? I asked Eriol and even he did not know of your whereabouts!" Queen Yelan stood tall as she towered over Shaoran . Shaoran was scared out of his wits of his mother. She, of course, knew this and used it to her advantage. If there was anything the great Prince Li Shaoran was scared of, she would be it.

"Sorry my Queen, I had been out since the crack of dawn scouting out for Clow cards. A commoner of the neighboring country seems to have taken a fancy to capturing the cards as well. The card I had felt while I was scouting was more towards the neighboring country, so by the time I had arrived the commoner had already captured and claimed the card."

Shaoran, although scared, would go to great lengths not to let anyone outside of his family notice the fear in his eyes. It's his mother; of course he would be highly scared. But that did not stop him from keeping an upright position with a stern look of determination upon his face. Anyone who knew him could see behind the facade, but the people outside of his loop could not.

"Well then, Shaoran, suppose you should find better means of transportation then?" Yelan exerted that _tone._ The very tone all mothers give to their children when they expect more of them. Yes, the very tone that Yelan used to get everything she wanted out of Shaoran.

"Mother, my Queen, how am I to be in two places at once? All the Clow cards seem to be originating from that side of the country. Me, as future leader and King of this country, am forbidden to even interact with the people of that side. Unless I develop some abnormal power it is near to impossible that I can be there at the time the card is unleashing itself." Shaoran knew where he wanted this conversation to go. Just a bit farther and he would have his mother to the same conclusion he wants.

"Hm..Then, by order of your Queen, and request of your mother, gather your things. Eriol will kindly guide you to the castle that lies within the forest. It has all the accommodations of our own castle if you can get past the musty scent of it's old age. I shall send a clean up crew to help you get settled in. There, you shall spend all of your time scouting and capturing Clow cards. I do not want to hear from you unless there is success. " Shaoran inwardly smirked.

"Yes, my Queen."

Shaoran knelt down in front of Queen Yelan and kissed her hand. He then began to head to his main quarters.

With a smirk, Eriol stepped out of the shadowed wall.

"So, it has all finally begun." Eriol's glasses shown with the light of the sun, gleaming with mystery. Holding up his hand, a small ball of blue light appeared. The light grew dimmer and dimmer until an object appeared in place of the light.

"Only a matter of time until I must release this stone to it's full potential..."

_'No...it couldn't be...could it? I mean, Li is a pretty common name. How am I so sure that it is even from the same lineage? Nah, it is just too impossible.'_

While waltzing through the market, Sakura couldn't help but think about the recent conversation she held with long time friend Yukito. How in the world had she not known the royal crown of the neighboring country held the surname Li? Did she really not pay that much attention to her brothers speeches and such?

Sighing, Sakura began to let her eyes wander to the various items her brother could possibly want. Luckily, Yukito had given her an idea of what Toya might desire, him being Toya's best friend since adolescent.

"Hm..lets see...new robes? Possibly a new satin pillow? He is always spacing out; I'm sure it has to due with his head not being able to position itself on his bed..How about new sheets? Oh! These are cute!" Sakura quickly grabbed silk pink sheets up to her face and felt the soft linen against her fingers.

"I think I might want this more then my brother..." Sakura put the cloth down and continued on.

Her eyes started to wander to the sea ports section of the market. Of course all around her was the rotten smell of newly anchored fish and seaweed, but something told Sakura to look here. Her instincts were usually right.

"Oh! Sea oysters! How unusual. Those aren't sold around this time of the year..." Sakura looked among the oysters. It was a rare thing for her village to find oysters because they lived on the other side of the forest. The forest faced the Clow Kingdom, which, was placed beside the sea shore. Someone from the kingdom of Tomoeda would have to cross the forest, make their way through the Clow Kingdom without getting hurt, and the find the time and place to gather a sufficient amount of sea oysters. Not to mention the long way back with the heavy load.

The late King Fujitaka Kinomoto of the Tomoeda Kingdom had made a deal with the Clow Kingdom that once every year the two kingdoms could trade. The Tomoeda kingdom for its riches such as silk imports and cotton, for the Clow Kingdoms oysters. Which ever trade could benefit more for the Tomoeda kingdom and it's new oysters, the Tomoeda Kingdom would gladly give away any of it's local fineries. This trade was made during the White day season because oysters were such a delicacy.

"Hello miss, how do you fair today?" Sakura glanced up from where the oysters were being sold and took a look at the merchant. The second the merchant caught a look at Sakura's eyes he immediately got to his knees and bowed.

"Forgive me your majesty Sakura. I am partially blind in one eye and could not see the distinct feature of the royal family in you. " Sakura smiled at the merchant and lifted him from his position.

"No need to apologize my good man. I hold no grudge against those who do not worship me or grovel at my sight. I am but my peoples servant, here to better the country." The merchant smiled happily to his Princess.

"Why, many villagers here tell me you are a sweetheart. I am new to these parts and have not met any of the royal court around town. I honestly did not expect to meet eye to eye with the famed Princess of these parts." Sakura's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh! So, you traveled through the Clow Kingdom to come to our lands?" The merchant nodded.

"Yes, I traveled in boat from the continent over to what is called the Clow Kingdom. I had noticed a school of oysters lying about in the sand as I exited the boat, so I decided to gather them and use the pearls inside to market them off in a safe town."

"Pearls? You found natural pearls lying on the sand?" Sakura blinked a few times and leaned her head to the side. Pearls? How could pearls just be lying there?

The merchant began to laugh.

"What is so funny my good merchant?"

"P-please excuse my laughter my lady. I did not know that people of these parts did not know what oysters could produce." Sakura blinked a few more times. She was royally confused.

"Well, back at the continent, we have this method..." And the merchant began to show Sakura how his oysters produced pearls. How you punch them in a certain place to release the pearl, then how to kill the oyster and retract it's pearl. At the end, Sakura was amazed.

"My! I had no clue! How could such a vile looking oyster produce such a pure looking artifact?"

"Just the law of nature my Princess!"

"How much does it cost to get something like this?" Sakura had already began to scheme.

"Well, since you are my first customer, not to mention the Princess of this here land, I shall give it to you free but only if you will spread the word of my marketing and pearls." Sakura, although a bit hesitant to give him nothing for the pearl, agreed and picked out her one oyster to crack herself.

"I think I'll take...that one!" Sakura pointed to an almost black oyster. It looked to be the oldest of them all.

"Well. That is one good choice my Princess. The older the oyster, the prettier the pearl! "

( A/N I have NO idea how oysters and pearls work. If ANY of this information is incorrect, please just laugh at me then pretend you read everything with CORRECT information.)

Sakura managed to slip a few golden coins onto the merchants desk. After shouting out loudly what the merchant could do with the oysters, Sakura headed home.

As she looked back she could see swamps of people trying to raise a bargen with the merchant. Smiling to herself, Sakura turned back to the castle.

"OH! Toya will love his birthday present!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**End of chapter!!**

**Sorry guys for taking so damn long once again. Mid terms, more homework, me almost failing biology.**

**Gosh..I _despise_ biology.**

**When am I EVER going to need it??**

**Anyways, thank you all so much for supporting me in this story. I appreciate EVERY review I receive and I try to reply to all reviewers. I like to talk, so my reply may be a bit long, but at least it lets you know I'm paying attention to my reviewers needs?**

**I need more votes people! Do you want a sequel with Sakura transforming all the Clow cards into Sakura cards, or do you want me to just get everything over with now?**

**I will be making a sequel. But the main idea of the sequel depends on these votes!! It is either to change the Cards into Sakura cards, or show Eriol for what he really is. hint hint**

**So please, vote! Vote! Vote!**

**Cards Currently Captured!**

**Sakura-** Windy, Fly, Shadow, Watery, Rain, Wood, Jump, Illusion, Silent, Lock, Sword

**Shaoran-** Thunder, Time, Storm, Twin

**Miko**


	14. New Friends and Odd Weather

**Thank you all so much! The reviews I got were positive, and I cannot believe the number of reviews I have gotten! I glanced at the page of my most recent chapter and found I had 70 reviews! Holy swizzle!! I'm so happy when I get a review, but if I don't start posting up new chapters more frequently those reviewers may get mad! Please, don't get mad! Anyways..about the last chapter; I had noticed many mistakes I made. I think I need to definitely toughen up Shaoran Li in this chapter, so I'm going to make it extra long. I promise you, there will be much of macho Shaoran Li in this one, and possibly a good amount of fluff between Sakura and Shaoran. Keep a good eye out for any 'hidden' hints I may give out! **

**Oh...and about the whole biology thing, thank you to those who sympathized with me! I just now figured out that the profession I want to go into ( Archaeology) has EVERYTHING to do with biology. So, I should probably learn to LOVE IT. **

**Disclaimer:**_**This is purely fan made! None of the characters in this fiction belong to me. CLAMP is the owner of CardCapter Sakura. NOT ME.**_

**Happy Reading**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**New Friends and Odd Weather**

Maids passed from room to room with cleaning supplies in hand, carefully skimming over every room. Each butler, maid, and servant knew that his majesty the Prince must have nothing less then perfection when it comes to living quarters.

Shaoran Li walked through the newly polished, tall, mahogany doors. His new home. This was it. The Forbidden Castle laying dormant for years upon years smack in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Of course, Shaoran knew all too well what the forest had in store for him; after all, he did play here when he was younger.

" This place should be perfect for my nightly escapades into the Tomoeda Kingdom."

One of the Queens personal maids came into view. She bowed courteously, then offered to escort Shaoran into his living chambers. Shaoran nodded and the maid quickly led him through the halls.

Shaoran couldn't help but notice the fine decorative tapestries hanging among the walls around him. Of course, he always knew this place was extravagant. The cleaning and renovating the servants did only added to the beauty of the castle.

The maid came to a halt in front of a large, Redwood door. Opening it, the maid kindly stated the room the door lead to was his bedroom, which was the master room of the castle. Shaoran dismissed the young girl, then slowly walked into his new chambers.

The entire walls were covered in velvet tapestries, almost as if they were telling a tale of old times. The only wall that didn't hold a tapestry was the king's bed that took up most of the wall. The bed had red satin colored sheets with ruffled up sides at the ends that met the cream colored, soft floorings. On each end of the bed was thin pillars about five feet high from the bed. Soft, plush pillows were placed ornamentally atop the front of the bed, drenched in a rich, almost crimson, color.

Across from the bed was the largest window Shaoran's eyes had ever beheld. The window had two long doors containing shimmering glass in the middle. Long maroon colored curtains adorned the sides of the doors. Shaoran made his way to the doors. With one twist of the door nob, they opened, the curtains flowing gently along with the wind.

The two doors led Shaoran into a balcony. Shaoran walked over the wooden flooring to the view. It caught his breath.

This balcony faced the secret grove Shaoran had grown up playing in. All along the grove were beautiful green trees seemingly making way for the grove. The sun in the sky shimmered down upon the leaves and rocks, giving each of it's surroundings a light sparkle.

_' Perfection. Not only will this help me in my quest for the cards, but I can only imagine what the view is like out here at night when the full moon rises high. I need a new thinking spot anyways...'_

A knock on the door was heard from inside his room. Shaoran closed the doors to the balcony, leaving only the curtain dangling, then granted the maid an entrance. The young maid bowed.

"Sorry to disturb you, your highness, but I came to drop off your luggage. I shall only be a few moments while I put them away orderly."

"No. No need for that. Please, all you maids, servants and butlers have done enough today. Go to your own sleeping quarters, pick whichever you like, and then get comfortable. Tomorrow I have much to do, and it is up to all of you to look after this castle and keep it well kept. I'm trusting you all to get a good sleep tonight, then tomorrow be ready bright and early for your duties."

The maid nodded, thanked the Prince, and with a respectful bow she went.

As Shaoran unpacked his things, he began to wonder about the stone. Only a certain chosen few could obtain it, see it even. This commoner that had recently been appearing, could she have anything to do with the cards being released? Only Shaoran and herself had been capturing the cards, or at least only those whom Shaoran knew of. He certainly didn't activate the stone and it's powers. So, if Shaoran didn't, who did?

"Ahh, contemplating on the stone and it's mysteries I see, dear Prince?"

Shaoran glanced over to the smug Eriol, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Possibly. After all, this stone of our country has been rumored to nurture mystical and powerful magic, only created by the great Clow Reed himself. How can one not ponder on the thought of the stone?" Eriol nodded, making his way out of the door's entrance and into the room completely.

"Well, in any case, I do hope that you find what you need to find, and find it quickly. There may not be time left, and before you know it, what you are seeking may be slowly slipping into danger..."

"Danger? The Clow cards _are_ the danger! If I do not hasten myself, I may end up losing to that commoner, which is _not_ an option."

Eriol smirked inwardly, then gracefully made his way out of the kings rooms.

"Yes...the cards may be dangerous..but who is to say that they were my choice of topic?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ha! There! See Kero-chan? I did it! Just like the merchant told me too!" Sakura happily clapped her hands together as she gleamed proudly down at the small, rather dark colored oyster. Kero sat atop her shoulder glancing down thoughtfully at the oyster as well.

"Such an odd color, don't you think? I mean..beautiful none the less, but odd." Sakura scoffed at Kero's statement. Sure, it was an odd color, but it added to the beauty of the pearl ,and the beauty of it was all Sakura could ask for.

From her small pocket Sakura retrieved a metal chain. Grabbing the pearl, Sakura fixed it into the small holder made to fit the pearl for perfection. Once Sakura heard the pearl snap in place, she held it up to the light of her room. The light bounced off of the beautiful pearl, shining in Sakura's eyes.

"Oh!! I'm so excited! This week has been absolutely wonderful! I was able to open Onii-chan's gift, clean my room, and obtain three new cards in the time of three days!" Sakura happily twirled herself around the room, dancing with Kero flying around her too.

After Sakura's day finding the pearl, Sakura had placed the shell on her desk in her room. The next hour or so when she tried to move the shell, it had moved all on its own. After some rather difficult time, Sakura had managed to definitely grab her shell back, and realized the Move Card had been the culprit. She ended up capturing it, but also damaged her room in the process.

The next day her and Tomoyo went out once more into the market. Tomoyo wanted to find material for a new princess dress to make Sakura. This time she wanted Sakura's opinion on what colors to get. In the end Sakura couldn't really decide what she liked, so Tomoyo ended up picking out all the colors.

On the way back from the market both Sakura and Tomoyo noticed that they were returning to places they had already been that day. It felt as if they were going in circles even though Tomoyo swore she had known where she was going. While walking Sakura tripped. When she looked at what she had tripped over, she noticed the landscaping that she tripped over had been cut and matched with a completely different landscape!

Of course, it had been the Loop Card, and all Sakura had to do was cut the card and it was hers.

After a long night, Tomoyo had finished Sakura's new dress in no time and immediately awoke Sakura that morning, but when Tomoyo had tried to open Sakura's door, a very elaborate and metal looking lock appeared. Tomoyo tried to wake Sakura up, but even Kero could not hear Tomoyo's cries for help. Toya came by and saw how Tomoyo was trying desperately to get the two on the inside to wake. Toya smirked, knowing how his little sister slept, and merely kicked the door. A loud thump was heard against the door, and someone screamed "Toya YOU IDIOT!".

A few moments later Sakura opened the door and the Lock Card floated into her hands. Sakura was very confused, and sleepy, but Tomoyo quickly brushed all that aside and made her try the new dress on. It fit her perfectly.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The winds were perfect, the sun shone brightly in the sky, flowers in the trees had begun to sprout into fruits, and lush scents of grass and wood filled the air. A opportunity to train outside in the fields for Shaoran.

Gathering his sword on the hook of his belt, Shaoran tore his shirt off and ran straight into the forest. After completing a few laps around a dozen trees, Shaoran then unleashed his sword.

The hard metal was finely crafted, glowing with dignity under the suns rays. This sword was passed down from his father at a very young age. Of course Shaoran then had no idea how to use it, but now it was the only weapon Shaoran ever really wanted to use.

Silently, Shaoran began to move swiftly through the trees, slicing here and there. Feeling the hilt of the sword against his rough hands felt all too familiar to him. Jumping into the air, Shaoran then brought the sword over his head and sliced downwards upon coming towards a tree. Shaoran landed in front of the tree, while the tree landed quietly behind him. Shaoran smirked.

"I guess warm up is done."

Letting his sword rest beside his thigh, Shaoran began to walk towards the grove. The sun's rays were just setting over the horizon, so Shaoran knew he better start to look for more cards. Night was the best time to look for them since not many people were out in the dark.

As he progressed into the grove, he began to hear voices. Walking a bit more stealthily, Shaoran held his breath.

There, sitting upon a large rock, was that girl. That one girl who went were the cards went, who was followed by that fur ball, who was so intriguing to him.

"I do hope Kero-chan doesn't come looking for me here...I think tonight I would just like to be by myself for a bit.." The girl said. She began to hum a tune to herself, eyes dazzling as she took in the stars.

Shaoran could not help but gasp at the look in her eyes. Such warmth they held...so captivating.

The eyes locked with Shaoran's.

"How long have you been here?" She said.

Shaoran was caught off guard. Immediately he pulled up his sword, his pride, and pointed it her way.

"What reason is there for me to share that information with you?" He said rather huskily.

"Well, you did arrive here after me. So, if I were to come and interrupt you here while you wished to be alone, I should think you would ask the same question? After all, that is very much like your personality." Sakura smiled.

"How would you know of my personality?! Your a commoner. commoners know of nothing! Especially of the Tomoeda Kingdom!" Shaoran said harshly. Sakura winced at his words, her eyes holding some bit of playfulness.

"Why do you look as if this is all a game? You realize only you and I hold any power to stop the madness of the cards, and yet you still continue to laugh and joke with those you are close to? Why do you not dedicate every aspect of your life to this task? Why can you not just focus on the cards and the stone? You are not a formidable opponent for me at all. Why am I even bothering asking you about anything?!" Shaoran breathed in heavily from his rant, sweat evident from the entire day of training.

Sakura made eye contact with him, hurt readable in her eyes.

"Why do you assume automatically that I am lower then you are? You have not said anything about your title. If you said you were the Prince of the Clow kingdom I would have bowed down before you, war or no war. If you had said you were the squire of so and so kingdom, I would have kissed your hand. Even as a commoner, I would have lowered my head in recognition. But here, in this grove...aren't we the same? No titles...no ranks..but just Sakura Kinomoto and Shaoran Li?"

Sakura stood from her rock and walked over to Shaoran. Shaoran slowly lowered his sword, still a bit uneasy about what was going on here. Sakura reached her hand out.

"Peace?"

Sakura thought Shaoran was fully lowering his sword, but she began to notice herself lower a bit as well. Both Sakura and Shaoran looked to the ground.

Sand covered both their feet and was coming closer to their hips. Sakura gasped.

"Dont move at all! The sand will snag you faster if you move!" Sakura's face grew pale. Shaoran acted quickly. He lifted his sword high, coming in contact with something he didn't see, then quickly lowered it to the ground around the sand. Grabbing Sakura by the waist, he pulled himself and her to the hard part of the ground while quickly chanting a water spell to drown away the sand from the rest of the ground.

Sakura's eyes held tears in them. Shaoran questioned this at first, but then noticed there was a hand sized cut on the side of her arm. The cut went from her elbow up to her shoulder, and his blade dripped of fresh blood dipping into the ground as the sword held them.

"Oh Kami-sama..I cut you! Why didn't you do anything about it?" Shaoran exclaimed, letting her sit on the floor.

"Y-you..told me not to move. If I had moved, then I would have sunken deeper." Sakura said while sniffling. Shaoran blushed at his mistake, then looked back to the sand.

"Stay here. I'm going to take care of this." Without hearing her answer, Shaoran drew his magic to the tip of his sword.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in, **CLOW CARD**!" Shaoran pointed the tip of the sword to the sand. The bits of sand gathered around the sword, forming into a card form. Once the sealing was completed, Shaoran carved in his name on the card.

Turning to Sakura, Shaoran smirked. Sakura was holding her arm, tears silently escaping her eyes. Shaoran couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about this. He knew he didn't mean to cut her, but at the same time he didn't want her apart of his life either. Yet here she was, making him feel the way he felt.

"I'm sorry about that. Let me help you.." Sakura quickly shook her head.

"No...it's ok. I should have known from the beginning you wouldn't want any help from anybody. You made that perfectly clear when we met. I swear to you Li...I will make it known that I can do this on my own. I am strong enough...I'll prevail." Sakura stood up, holding her as the blood dripped downward.

"You are going to lose a lot of blood! At least let me help you home." Shaoran ripped off piece of his shirt, holding it up to the wound on her arm.

"Why are you helping me if you only want me out of your sight? You meant to cut me. The look in your eye when you saw the cut made it perfectly clear. Why help then?" Shaoran grew enraged.

"Who's to say I meant to cut you!? What if I never even felt the slice on the hilt? It was such a thin cut it was as if the sword barely touched you. The only danger here is the size of the cut!"

Sakura looked down. Her face grew sad. Shaoran turned away from her.

"You know..I was thinking about your offer. I have always wanted a place were I can just be me. No title. Just me. I was truly thinking of your offer. I'm sort of hoping..that, well, maybe we could still keep that offer going?"

Sakura looked up to him hopefully. A small smile was evident on her face.

"Li, absolutely! Hold on a second..let me just get this arm wrapped up, then we can make it official!"

Before Sakura could move, Shaoran was already there, helping her bandage that arm of hers gently. The cloth he gave her soaked in the blood, applying pressure to the wound as well so that the blood wont pour out anymore. Sakura smiled.

"Thank you Li. May I call you Li-kun? Just so I know you and I are mutual now?" Shaoran nodded his head, a small smile appearing. Sakura smiled whole heartedly.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sakura! How could you just leave me like that? How could you do this to me? Why!" Kero cried, his face red and puffy from crying. Him and Tomoyo had been up all night worrying about Sakura until she came home. Tomoyo knew Sakura, and knew what she was up to, but Kero was about to explode.

"Kero-chan! I'm so sorry..I didn't mean for you to be worried! Honestly..you went to sleep quite early last night and I just thought it might be nice to get away for just a moment.." Sakura's eyes held worry. She did not think Kero would make such a fuss about this.

Kero sighed.

"Sakura...things are starting to happen, and they will continue to happen more often if you are not more careful. I do not mean to be rash, but if I cannot protect you properly then you could get hurt. And this truce you now have with that boy...how are we supposed to know if this boy is just trying to fool you? What if he means business?"

"But Kero-chan, Li-kun is not all bad. His aura is kind and although it may have some rough edges I can see he is very sweet. He has already saved my life countless times, and I know I can trust him enough to do it again."

Tomoyo puts her hand on Sakura's shoulder, giving Sakura a fierce look.

"Sakura-chan...I do not trust this Li person in any way, shape or form, but if you trust him, then I can learn to let go a bit.." Sakura smiled gratefully to Tomoyo.

"Arigato, Tomoyo-chan."

The two girls hugged. Kero was going to blow anytime now. Sakura let go of Tomoyo and quickly hugged Kero.

"Kero, I have learned a lot thanks to you. I know he really isn't a bad guy. I already promised both him and myself that I can do this thing alone. I do have doubts..but when it comes to other peoples lives there is no room for doubt. You taught me that." Kero blushed.

"Yea well, you ARE learning form the best ya know!" Kero flashed Sakura a cheeky smile. Sakura laughed.

"Once again, I'm so sorry I kept you all waiting for me last night. Please, I'm sure you both are very tired. Tomoyo-chan you are excused of all your duties today. Take a rest along with Kero-chan. I'll be back soon. I need to deliver something to Onii-chan!" Tomoyo nodded to Sakura, Kero agreeing as well, and Sakura grabbed the small red ribboned box she put together yesterday.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mhm...yes..yes that is exactly what we need in order to show those Li's what we are made of! Perfect! Wait...no, hold on a sec.." Toya scribbled something down on a paper as Yukito waited for his kings reply.

"Ok, continue!" Yukito nodded as he continued to give his king the battle tactics he may have the military of the Tomoeda kingdom use against the Li's next attack. There hasn't been any major battles since the end of last week, but Toya knew they would be striking soon. He needed to be prepared along with the rest of the country for the next battle.

Sakura walked into the large marbled room where Toya's throne was. She immediately saw Yukito there, chatting with her brother about something that seemed quite serious. Seeing this, Sakura decided to wait a bit and then come back later. After all, she had all day to give him her present.

"Sakura! My little monster! Come here please!"

Sakura's cheeks puffed up.

"Oh dear brother of mine, if it was not your birthday I would have stomped you by now!"

"Well, lucky me then! Come, come. I have something very important to ask of you."

Sakura walked slowly to her brother. Something important? Toya never allows Sakura to get engaged with events of the court. It must be very important if this was specially for her...

"Toya, before you say anything let me get this out of the way. Happy Birthday Onii-chan." Sakura held out her brothers gift. Toya's eyes sparkled at the small trinket.

"Why Sakura...where did you get the time to go out and buy something for me?" Toya said playfully. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"What are you implying?"

"Well, a monster such as yourself only has a bit time of in their lives in between the eating of people or the raving of the villages to go out and act civilized you know?"

"Look Toya, I just did a wonderful state charity and you are insulting me? I may just take this back!" Toya laughed.

"Nah, I've been given monster gifts before. Nothing new to me." Toya began to untie the red ribbon, unleashing the top of the box to open up and reveal a dazzling cream blue colored pearl. Toya's eyes widened as he gazed upon the small orb. Sakura smiled, taking the thumb sized pearl into her fingers, lifting it so that Toya could see the necklace part.

"I thought you had too many fancy necklaces on you, so I thought I should give you one that actually meant something. Do you like it?" But Toya did not answer her.

His eyes were completely dazed with the beauty of the pearl. The color was fantastic, and unusual, and the chain was ornamentally decorated with small threads of silver and gold intertwining. Toya was speechless.

"S-S-Sakura.." Sakura simply smiled at her brothers awe and gave him a nice full hug. Toya gratefully returned the hug, thanking Sakura in her ear.

"I shall never take it off."

Sakura let go of Toya and watched him put it on. Once the necklace was secure Toya then turned to Yukito. Yukito gave him a knowing look, then quietly bowed to both Sakura and Toya and disappeared.

"So ,Toya, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Toya looked Sakura straight in the eyes.

"Sakura...The Li's are starting to invade our castle secretly. There have already been five men here in this castle whom have heard me and Yukito talking of battle plans and reporting back to their Queen. Now, the Li's and the Kinomoto clans have not seen each other in ages, so very few know what you look like. For your safety..I want you to live with Tomoyo and her mother. I am having Tomoyo go with you and you may take with you whatever you desire, but it is no longer safe here in the castle. Not for you at least. You have a better chance of living with Tomoyo and her mother then with me."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"But Onii-chan! What about the guards? Can't they protect me here?"

Toya shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but this castle is far too large for just one guard to keep watch of every corner you turn. What about your sleeping quarters? Those can be infiltrated easily. Not to mention I cannot be there whenever you need me. In a few days I shall be going to the border of our country and the Li's country so that I can help our troops. Without my demand, you will no longer be safe."

Sakura became worried. Leaving? To help the troops? Where the battling is?

"But..Toya! You can't go..you are all I have left! You are my brother, my last living blood relative. Surely you don't have to leave me so soon after fathers death?" Sakura's eyes began to swell up with tears. Toya looked to his sister sympathetically. He felt what she had once, when their mother had died and Sakura was very small. Fujitaka needed to leave only a few days after mother had died, and Toya was all alone in the castle while Sakura was at the hospital still. He felt her pain.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. But this needs to be done in order for our country to be safe, and our castle to stay our home. You need to be flexible and work with me to create a better world for everyone. Please, I do not want to feel guilty leaving you here. Can you do this for me?"

Toya held on to Sakura's shoulder, his eyes begging that she just accept this. Sakura gave in.

"Promise me you will come back, all limbs, and alive?" Toya smiled and hugged his sister.

"I promise."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The castle walls became damp with rain water as the small droplets made their way from the sky to the earth. Shaoran knew it was going to rain four days ago. Sakura knew it was going to rain three days ago. Both knew they needed to find as many cards as they could in order to make up for that one rainy day.

Shaoran managed to catch Sakura battling with the fight card two days before the rain began. Sakura looked as if she was struggling, so Shaoran kindly stepped in. Sakura was of course very grateful, and even offered the Fight card to Shaoran once it was captured. To Sakura's surprise, the offer was refused.

That night, after Sakura thanked Shaoran greatly for letting her keep the fight card, Shaoran bumped into the Libra in his newly renovated library. He claims it was an easy catch, although the servants had to take the entire next day off to just redo the newly finished library again.

The next day, a day before the rain began to appear, Sakura caught the Dash card hopping around the market. Tomoyo had informed Sakura of this mayhem, and Sakura had quickly acted upon it, telling the townsfolk that it was simply an overgrown rabbit. They believed her.

The morning of the rain Sakura and Shaoran met accidentally in the grove, both sensing a small amount of energy coming from one of the trees. Both happened to notice one of the groves surrounding trees were upside down. Sakura, acting quicker then Shaoran for once, caught the Float card. Shaoran admitted defeat that day and returned to his new home.

Sakura and Shaoran knew the cards were coming out in the open much more frequently these past four days. Neither could figure out the reason. But the one fact that remained completely obvious to them was because of the rain.

That night, rain poured. The next day, rain poured. The third day after that day, rain continued to pour.

"Whoa...Sakura, come look! The towns people have to shovel out the water from their baskets of food! This is really becoming serious..." Kero had his face slammed against the window as the raindrops came down outside. Sakura walked to the window and gazed outside. Indeed, many townspeople had begun to take many precautions to their food supplies.

"Kero-chan..I'm starting to think this is more serious then just a few days rain. The cards had even reacted to this. I wonder...do you think this could also be a card?"

"I'm not sure Sakura...I mean, we have already caught the Rain card! What else could have created such weather?"

Sakura's eyebrows began to furrow.

"I think I need to find Li-kun."

Back at the castle Shaoran resided in small droplets of rain poured in by the ton through the brittle cracks of the old castle. The castle hadn't seen such weather in years and wasn't prepared to handle such.

"Listen, I have to go out for a bit. So, until I get back, I expect every drop of rain in this castle to be taken care of as well as the cracks in the ceiling. My time gone should be plenty of time for you all to get cracking. Do I make myself clear?" The servants Shaoran called in the room all gulped. They all knew their master could get mad, but they havent seen him this peeved since he moved out of his mothers place.

"Crystal clear sir!" The servants all said united.

Shaoran nodded. Grabbing his sword and a rain coat, he quickly made his way out of the castle. Something was going on with the weather, and it wasn't mother nature. Somehow, Shaoran knew Sakura felt the same thing. Somehow, Shaoran knew Sakura would be there.

Sakura made her way to her closet, grabbed a rain coat, and began to walk out the door.

"Um..Sakura-chan? Do you mind if I stay out of this one? I'm not too fond of rain...my fur gets real messy when I am out in the rain!" Sakura rolled her eyes at her furry friend.

"Of course Kero-chan. I understand. Besides, I need to learn how to do some things on my own, right? Everything is going to be okay, no matter what!" Smiling, Sakura left Kero in her room while she went to the entrance of the castle.

Pacing herself to the castle back door, Sakura noticed Tomoyo sitting in a nearby chair, holding something close to her chest. Sakura called out to her.

"Tomoyo? Is there something wrong?" Tomoyo looked up to see her friend and quickly sprang into action. Tomoyo pushed whatever she was holding to her chest into Sakura's arms.

"Here Sakura-chan. Take this. It will keep you much warmer if you go out there. I'm sure it will come in handy!" Sakura smiled at Tomoyo's gift. Giving her best friend a quick hug and thank you, Sakura made her way out to the grove.

Mud ran along the sides of Sakura's feet. Water was creating mild rivers running around the forest. Lush green trees sprouted from the ground and its leaves flourished with the color green.

Sakura knew he was there. She didn't know he had only brought a small rain coat.

"Oh Li-kun, you baka! It's pouring waterfalls out here and you only bring a rain coat? Here, take this." Sakura unfolding the special blankets and wrapped it around Shaoran's form before he could protest. His eyes gave her thanks enough, so she led him to her well known small cave on the corner of the grove.

"Li-kun...what is going on here?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**HAPPY EASTER TO ALL!**_

Once more, I am SO sorry for the delay. Really, you want to know my excuse this time? I just forgot. Lol. Yea, I know, some writer I am huh? Well, my play is over finally so now I can devot my time to this story completely!! Expect a new chapter, very few mistakes hopefully, by the end of this coming up week! Also, thanks to all that reviewed! I really appreciate your help.

Just so everyone knows, this story will probably exceed what I thought it would be. At first I thought it would be...eh...about 15 chapters long. What chapter is this again...14? Haha. There is NO way this story is going to end yet. What really drew me off was the fact that I needed to include ALL 52 cards in my story. I hadn't expected that, stupid me! If you could tell, in this chapter I kind of rushed a few cards just so I can get them out of the way. But, I do like making up canny stories of the cards captures! Heh..

Also, i am **SO SORRY** for this crappy chapter. It was purposely rushed. I did it cause i was lazy and didnt want to keep writing the card captures. This version has been edited a bit, so if it came up again on your email as a new chapter, well, its wrong. I have added spaces to show the scene changes and i have put this note here saying this chapter was **CRAPPY** and i greatly apologize for its **OBVIOUS** rushed scenes. Next chapter **_WIll_** be much better. There will be nooooo bad descriptions at all. Please, dont feel bad if you want to inform me of this. **TELL ME**! I appreciate it and i enjoy the critizism.

Thank you all soo much! Hopefully you don't hate me for life for waiting many months to get this out. I greatly _**Apologize!!**_

**Cards Caught So Far By:**

_Sakura:_**Windy, Fly, Shadow, Watery, Rain, Wood, Jump, Illusion, Silent, Sword, Shield, Fight, Loop, Dash, Move, Float**

_Shaoran:_**Thunder, Time, Storm, Sand, Twin**

I do hope you review this chapter! Thank You!

-Miko


	15. Short Yet Sweet

Hey there people! Ok, since it is April fools day today I had thought about some type of horrible joke to play on you all, but then I remembered that it was ALSO **Sakura's birthday** today!! So, in celebration of Sakura's birthday, I shall have this chapter normal. Anyways, I think it'd be harsh to do some type of joke involved in this chapter. Too cruel for my taste.

**WARNING- This chapter will be extremely short. Probably the shortest I have had.**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any CCS character. The story line is my own. The cards and magic stuff has nothing to do with me!_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Short Yet Sweet**

Rain poured heavily down from the rock covering the pair. It came in sheets of water, forming small lakes and rivers around the grove. Sakura looked to Shaoran worriedly.

"I honestly do not know what is going on here. But I'm almost certain that it is a Clow Card. Probably a combination of two cards. But, the Rainy is already caught! What could create such a mess?" Said a shivering Shaoran.

Sakura began to tuck in the blanket more around his body. Shaoran looked at her oddly. It was as if she hardly knew what she was doing. Shaoran couldn't help but notice the closeness of the two.

"Li-kun, I think this has something to do with two cards too. But the only way we are going to find out is if we fly up to the tip of the clouds. How can we manage that with such a large storm? Surely either of us would be swept away before we could even get half way there!" Sakura's voice sounded worried.

She looked outside, noticing how dark the sky was getting behind all the dark clouds. Not a trace of the sun could be seen anymore.

"Listen you, we are not to get panicked. I've heard that with some cards, all you have to do is say their name loud enough for them to hear and they will be under your grasp. If we can figure out the name of this card, or these cards, then I think they will submit to us. Are you with me?" Sakura looked to Shaoran questionably. She had never heard of this notion. Why just now mention it?

"Yes, Li-kun, I'm with you. Now, let's see...it has to do with water and a large storm. The clouds are dark and scary, and they travel very far across the kingdom. Maybe even to the neighboring kingdoms as well!" Sakura began to pace as she said this. Eyes of determination could be seen very clearly in her.

"Correct. The only cards left capable of creating such calamities would be-" But before Shaoran could finish, Sakura gasped in realization. She looked to Shaoran, as if asking for his approval.

All Shaoran had to do was look into her glowing green eyes and he knew right then and there he would never be able to refuse them again. It was as if all he could do was nod under her gaze.

Sakura smiled triumphantly. Taking in a deep breath, she started for the opening of the cave.

As soon as she reached the outside, Sakura was engulfed in darkness and rain. Heavy rain. The rain soaked her within seconds reaching far beyond her clothes and piercing into her skin. Sakura shivered inwardly.

Looking up to the sky, Sakura began to speak.

"CREATE!"

Light began to glow from one of the clouds. The light quickly spread to the other clouds, but came to a sudden end just before it covered all the dark clouds. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed.

"What did I do wrong...?" Sakura tried again.

"CREATE!!"

Once again, the clouds sparkled with light. The light had even gone farther then the last time, but still, just before it met the edge, it dissipated. Sakura just didn't know what to do now.

Just then, Sakura felt someone put something on her back. Turning her head slightly, she noticed Shaoran had joined her and placed the warming blanket over the both of them, now shielding Sakura from the heavy rain. Sakura was about to question him, but by the look in his eye she knew that not even himself knew exactly what prompted this action. Sakura smiled and took his hand. She never noticed the small blush that soon appeared on Shaoran's face.

Sakura and Shaoran both opened their mouths, taking in deep breaths.

"**CREATE!!**" They yelled in unison.

Immediately all the clouds burst into light and Sakura swore for just a second she could see right through the trees and rocks before her. Light embraced everything, quickly warming Sakura's damp hair and skin as well as Shaoran's.

The rain stopped at once as one lone card floated to the front of the pair.

"Go ahead, you take it." Said Sakura.

"No, I wasn't the one who came out here first and tried to call on it. You were. You deserve it more then I. Besides, I think I'd rather earn my keep instead of feeding off you." Shaoran smirked, his still slightly damp hair sticking to his forehead rather cutely. Sakura sighed.

As soon as Sakura's hand touched the card, a small image appeared in front of her. Although she couldn't make out the image very well, she knew it was the change card.

"_My mistress, you have been doing well...I am sorry for causing you so much trouble, but I did this to test your strength and knowledge of the cards. Be careful, for events after me will be much more difficult for you and the ones you care for the most. Take caution."_

With that, the card disappeared and Sakura was brought back to reality.

"Come on, we need to get dried up. Let's go to my place. I have fresh towels there." Said Shaoran. But as soon as Shaoran began to walk away, Sakura pulled him back, their hands still intertwined.

"No, my place is close. I'm currently staying with a friend of mine in the village and her mother is very rich. She will give us all we need to dry. Anyways, nobody is home at the moment that will question you and I together, or at least nobody that will tell Onii-chan!" Before Shaoran could protest, Sakura was already pulling him towards her new home.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Thank you Ms. Sonomi! I'm very grateful for everything you have done!" Sakura said happily as she handed Shaoran a green towel and she herself was covered in a pink towel. Sonomi just smiled at the two and went on to her work.

"Ms. Sonomi is very nice to me! She told me I'm like her second daughter. My best friend Tomoyo is her real daughter though, and she and I have known each other since we were kids! My brother is going away for a while so he asked me if I could live here under their safe protection while he is away. If he knew that I brought a guy here with me he would-" Shaoran began to drown out by this point.

Sakura had been talking animately the entire way to the Sonomi residence as well as while they were drying. Even during a small lunch that Sakura made she still managed to pour words out of her mouth. Shaoran thought it was astounding.

'_Better to know your rivals I guess?_' Said Shaoran mentally. He smirked.

"Li-kun? Are you listening?" Said Sakura as she waved her hand in front of his face. Shaoran jumped out of his trance and once more picked at the unfinished food put on his plate.

"I asked you why you were so determined to find these cards? I mean, it being your birthright and all would be a good answer, but who would put such a task on a small baby at the time?"

Shaoran held his breath in for a second. He needed to be careful. If she found out about his mother, his line in the throne, or the death of his father, he was positive she would not think of him the same way again. The thought, for some reason, scared him.

"I, well, you see..." Stammered Shaoran. How could he put this into words?

"You know what? Forget it. I didn't mean to get nosy. Let's just leave card capturing stuff to the times when we are actually capturing them, deal?" Sakura held out her hand happily, waiting for it to be shaken.

Shaoran raised an eyebrow. He placed his hand in hers, shaking it firmly.

"Deal."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tomoyo looked inside her house window, trying to draw the cute picture her Sakura made with the Li kid. Kero flew frantically behind her, trying desperately to open the locked window.

"Why won't you let me in Tomoyo?! She could be in trouble! He could have her held hostage and could be feeding her that wonderful looking cake just so she would stay calm and happy! She might not even know she was under a spell or something! Let me IN!!" Kero whined. Tomoyo just giggled.

"Kero-chan, I think Sakura is falling for this guy. He seems to like her too. The way his eyes sometimes look at her is not unnoticeable! And the best part is that soon they will both be spending a lot more time together. It seems that Sakura has made peace with him and they are going to start cooperating when it comes to capturing the cards." Tomoyo finished the last bit of her picture and held it up to Kero.

"Yes, yes Tomoyo everyone knows how wonderful and perfect your drawings are! That is marvelous, But I don't appreciate being locked out, unable to help my mistress!" Said Kero hastily. Tomoyo grabbed his fury wing and dragged him towards the market.

"Come! We must find new material for Sakura to wear. Maybe some new dresses will catch that Li's eyes?" Suggested Tomoyo as her eyebrows wiggled. Kero nearly puked.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, I know it is rather short, but im kind of short on time right now. In the next few days I'll upload a new chapter longer than this one but still short in my standards. I think what I'm going to do is skip the capturing of the cards and just go to the screaming of the cards names and BOOM , their captured. Magical, isn't it?

Review please! Even if it was short and all you want to do is yell at me for not making it longer, review me and I'll love you forever!!

Miko


	16. A Red Red Rose

**Hey everyone! Here's the new update! **

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any CCS character. The story line is my own. The cards and magic stuff has nothing to do with me! The song sung here in this fiction is also not my own. It is titled My Love is Like A Red Red Rose- and it is a farewell song written a long time ago by **__**Lieutenant Henches.**_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A Red Red Rose**

"Wow Tomoyo-chan! It looks wonderful! When did you have time to actually buy the materials and design it? I didn't hear of you going to the market any time soon!" said an enthusiastic Sakura in the latest design Tomoyo Daidoujii had cooked up.

It was a simple pale pink summer dress with bell shaped sleeves barely reaching over Sakura's shoulders, followed by a tight midsection showing off Sakura's thin body from her chest to her waist. The rest of the dress from the waist down flared out in a soft, breezy way. The midsection of Sakura's dress was a slightly darker shade of pink then the rest of the dress, but had pale pink ribbons running down the midsection to show the contrast. A long green ribbon was wrapped around the waist of Sakura's dress and brought out Sakura's green eyes vividly.

Sakura felt like she could dance in it without breaking a sweat. The fabric felt almost weightless!

"Well, Sakura-chan, if you truly want to know, it was today when you invited Li to come and spend time at our house! I figured since you two looked so happy together that I would go out and give you two some space." said Tomoyo with a mischievous glint in her eye. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? And what would give you the idea that I wanted to be alone with Li-kun?" Sakura hinted.

"Oh, well, just the way you looked at him! The way you were talking, the way he would space off whenever you talked and then you would have to pull him out of his trance and all." Tomoyo winked at Sakura and Sakura grew red.

"Ok Tomoyo! Whatever evil thoughts you have in your head, clear them out now! I have finally gotten Li-kun to accept me as a friend, not a threat, and now you are pushing me to try and become more? I don't even think I have such feelings for him!" Sakura said almost out of breath.

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura, then dragged her to a nearby mirror in Sakura's new bedroom at Tomoyo's mothers house. Tomoyo turned Sakura to face the mirror and told Sakura to look at herself.

"Now, tonight there is going to be a small get together with all the teenagers in the village. We are meeting in the Forbidden Forest, and you and I are both going. No more talk of the Li guy-for now- and tonight you and I are going out like normal teenagers in a normal village where all the people are normal, ok?"

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and replayed every word Tomoyo had said in her head. She was the princess of the village! Everyone there would recognize her! Not to mention if Toya ever found out about her going out like that when he told her to be extra careful she would be in huge trouble.

"Yes, I know Toya would freak. That is why I asked Yukito-san to come too! After all, Toya let you go to the Cherry Blossom festival, so why not this party?" Tomoyo asked Sakura, although she didn't expect Sakura to answer. Sakura answered anyways.

"Because this party will be chalk full of teenagers looking for what Toya would call "Only one thing!". I still have yet to figure out what that one thing is!" Sakura raised her hands above her head exasperatedly. Sighing, Sakura sat on her new bed and buried her head in her hands. Tomoyo sat down after her.

"Don't worry Sakura, everything will be ok no matter what. I just want you to meet some friends and have a good time. I know the teenagers here in the village. It's a small village, and all the guys are good hearted. They won't hurt you." smiled Tomoyo reassuringly.

Sakura smiled right back.

"Yes, I guess your right. I have never been to such things before, and if Yukito-san will be there along with you then I am sure that I have nothing to worry about, right?" Sakura started to feel a bit excited about this thing going on. Maybe even becoming friends with teenagers in the village will be helpful in case of extreme danger?

"Right!" Tomoyo replied.

A loud yawn erupted from the corner of the room where Kero had set up his new living quarters. Due to Sakura now living in Tomoyo's house for some time, Sonomi bought Sakura a rather large new dresser. Kero now had twice as much room as he did back at the palace and worked the rest of the day after Shaoran left to put in furniture for his new home. All the working tired him out.

"Sakura..you there?" said a sleepy Kero still trying to rub the gunk from his eyes after a long nap.

"Yup! Kero-chan, tonight me and Tomoyo-chan are going to a party. You are still very sleepy, so I think you should stay here and get some rest still. We won't be late, and don't even think about coming just to protect me! I'll have Yukito-san there with me!"

Kero only nodded then fell backwards back into his small bed.

"Well, I think he worries about your safety far too much!" laughed Tomoyo. Sakura laughed.

"Yea, me too!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He didn't want to go. It was a peaceful night, stars shining bright, and a perfect time to start his daily sword techniques. Shaoran didn't want to go.

But there it was. The small piece of paper, taunting him, screaming at him to re-read what it said. Shaoran hesitantly picked up the paper from his desk and re-read it.

**Shaoran Li:**

**YoU aRe InViTeD tO a SuMmEr FeStIvAl**

**Hosted by: Tomoyo Daidoujii**

**Time: Midnight**

**Place: Forbidden Forest**

**Day: Tonight!!**

**Sakura will be there! Her first time alone with village teenagers at a party! I do hope you come Li!**

**Signed With Love: **_Tomoyo Daidoujii_

There, he re-read it!

Shaoran had the will power of a peanut.

How could some scrawny little piece of paper drive him insane? Somehow he felt like he had been cheated. Like little miss Tomoyo Daidoujii was plotting against him like the rest of the world.

_'Ok, so what if I don't want to go? Nothing will happen. The girl will be fine! I'm sure she will have her friend with her and her friend wouldn't let anything happen to her. After all, the girl can take care of herself what with the Clow Cards and all-'_ a nerve suddenly struck Shaoran.

A Clow Card! Events like this is what draws the cards to people like himself and the girl. But, what if it was a card that she couldn't handle on her own? There are more dangerous cards out there, and she doesn't yet have many strong elemental cards other then the gentle ones. She could be in real trouble this time.

Shaoran didn't think anymore as he made his way to his wardrobe to begin preparing for the nights festivities.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Thank you once again Yukito-san! I know this is strictly for teenagers, but I still need someone older to watch out for Sakura." Tomoyo bowed to Yukito. Yukito just stood there smiling.

"It really isn't a problem Tomoyo. I will be here the entire time watching her. But I won't join in the festivities. I have already offered to help over near the food section. They look like they need a bit of help." Tomoyo and Yukito laughed together. Sakura just stood there smiling at Yukito, glad that she could depend on Yukito in case something serious happened.

Yukito said his goodbyes and walked off towards the food area. Sakura began to look at her surroundings, gazing at the lights and slightly tapping her foot to the beat of the music. Sakura turned to ask Tomoyo a question, but Tomoyo wasn't with her anymore.

"T-T-Tomoyo-chan? Where did you go?" Sakura said worriedly. She didn't realize how many teenagers actually lived there in Tomoeda. So many people, it made her dizzy!

Tomoyo laughed somewhere off to the side and Sakura was pulled back from the massive crowd into a nearby tree. Sakura freaked out for a second and then realized Tomoyo was the one who pulled her back. Sakura almost cried as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tomoyo-chan, don't ever leave me like that again! You really had me scared there." Tomoyo just pat Sakura on the head and giggled.

"Oh Sakura-chan, your so cute when you are scared! I'm glad I brought all my drawing utensils so I could draw this scene in perfection!" Tomoyo's eyes glazed over again with her starry eyed look and Sakura knew she would be alone all night while Tomoyo drew. Sighing, Sakura picked up the folds of her dress and began to walk into the crowd.

Music was blasting from the live band made up of teenagers in the corner of the small field picked out in the forest. Little paper lanterns were placed among the trees to aid the moonlight. Sakura had to admit, it was beautiful.

Just as Sakura turned a tall, brown haired man came in contact with her face. Sakura muttered an apology but the man looked down to her and bowed gracefully.

"No need to apologize my lady! It was my fault that I wasn't paying any attention. No beautiful girl such as yourself should be bumped up against the likes of me!" The tall man smiled down to her noticing her fierce blush.

"Takeshi, are you harassing more poor girls? I thought I told you to stay next to me!"

An equally tall young girl with beautiful brown pigtails came up next to the tall man and whacked him across the head. The man just took it and smiled sheepishly.

"But Chiharu! I was just apologizing to this here girl for bumping into her! Must you punish me for being kind?"

As the two argued over the situation Sakura got a better look at them. The one name Takeshi never opened his eyes, and the one named Chiharu seemed to like pulling on his ear. Sakura smiled at the two. They seemed close.

"Um...excuse me? I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have to say that my bumping into him was completely my fault. I was not paying any attention and just spaced out. Can you forgive me?"

Chiharu and Takeshi just looked at Sakura.

"Um..?"

"You are so cute! No need to say your sorry to this bimbo. I'm Chiharu, and this is Takeshi. We are neighbors so we have known each other our entire lives." said Chiharu, holding her hand out to Sakura. Sakura gladly took it.

"Hello, my name is...oh, um.." Sakura began to panic. Tomoyo and herself haven't thought of a name to cover for Sakura! Sakura mentally slapped herself. How could she be introduced to new people if she didn't have a name?

"Her name is Kohana. She just moved here from another country off of the main land. She is staying with my mom and I." Sakura turned around and saw Tomoyo happily smiling towards the two.

"Oh! Tomoyo-chan, I didn't know you had a cousin!Why didn't you let us know? We could have taken her around the village." Chiharu hugged Tomoyo and Takeshi bowed to her.

"Well, Chiharu-chan, we have been busy lately." said Tomoyo, winking towards Sakura.

"Mhm! Very busy. Lots to do!" Sakura agreed.

"Wow, so you are from the main land? Did you know that in the early ages of man kind, the people of the main lands didn't know the existence of animals? The country was so vast that hardly any were seen, so instead of eating meat and such, they would-" Takeshi was quickly cut off from his rant when Chiharu tugged on his ear.

"That is enough from you! Sorry about that Kohana-chan, but Takeshi here loves to tell tall tales. Don't ever believe a word he says!"

Sakura looked confused.

_'He was lying?'_

"Tomoyo-chan, Kohana-chan, I know we have just met, but Takeshi and I aren't allowed to be out too late tonight. Tomorrow we have early chores in the village and if we leave now we can get a decent rest. Tomoyo-chan, talk to me tomorrow later in the day and we can arrange some type of get together! I'd love to know more about you, Kohana-chan!"

With that last statement, Chiharu dragged Takeshi away from the dancing crowds and back towards the village. Sakura and Tomoyo waved goodbye.

"Well, that was very unexpected. I just made two new possible friends! How exciting can it get?" Sakura giggled happily.

"Your right. Now, let's go and dance along with the other teenagers. The music is making me crazy!"

Before Sakura could utter one more word Tomoyo took her hand and dragged her to the dance area. Everyone had their own moves. Even Tomoyo got into it and started lashing out dance moves Sakura had never seen Tomoyo do. Sakura blew all caution away with the wind and began to dance.

Off to the side somewhere sat a lone teenager watching the princess. The shadow of the tree he was under hid his identity, but she was more clear to his sight then water was on a clear day. The beat of the song completely enveloped her. A small trail of sweat was evident on her forehead, but she continued to dance dawning a smile. She kept her eyes closed and stayed very much near her friend.

Shaoran smiled. The girl was beautiful. He had admit that a long time ago. Every time he came near her a smile would find it's way to his mouth. She hadn't even noticed his presence yet and already he smiled.

The music began to die down a bit. A softer tune made its way into Shaoran's ears.

"Tomoyo-chan! What are you doing?" Sakura followed Tomoyo to the area where the music had been playing.

"Sakura-chan, stay over there. I have a song I want to sing for everyone here. After all, I did organize this!"

Sakura nodded then headed back to where she stood previously. Tomoyo smiled to the audience and took the voice projector from one of the band members.

Speaking into it, Tomoyo directed her eyes to where Shaoran sat. Shaoran frowned a bit.

_'How does she know I'm here?' _

"This song is directed to those out there with their most special person, and to my most special person." Tomoyo nodded towards the band and began her song.

_**Oh, my love is like a red red rose,**_

_**that's newly sprung in June.**_

Couples randomly began dancing together, slowly swaying to the sound of Tomoyo's voice. Sakura knew Tomoyo was wonderful at singing.

_**Oh, my love is like a melody,**_

_**that's sweetly sung in tune.**_

Sakura knew she wasn't in a relationship, so quietly Sakura found a rock to sit on and just listened to the music. She remembered hearing this song before. It was beautiful. One of her favorites.

_**Fair as you are,**_

_**so deep in love am I,**_

_**and I will love you,**_

_**my dear,**_

_**until the seas run dry.**_

An arm suddenly outstretched itself in front of Sakura. Looking up, Sakura saw Li Shaoran standing there, bowing to her.

"May I have this dance?"

_**Oh, my love is like a red red rose,**_

_**that's newly sprung in June.**_

Sakura smiled up at him and nodded. A shock wave swept through the two as Sakura gently layed her hand onto his arm. Shaoran led her to the dance area and took her hips in his hands. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and began to follow his steps in the dance.

_**Oh, my love is like a melody,**_

_**that's sweetly sung in tune.**_

Sakura layed her head on Shaoran's chest. He was so much more taller then she was. She wondered if he ever noticed the major height difference.

_**Fair as you are,**_

_**so deep in love am I,**_

_**and I will love you,**_

_**my dear,**_

_**until the seas run dry.**_

Shaoran looked down at the girl in his arms. So small compared to him in practically everything. He felt that if he didn't treat her with the utmost care that she would crumble in his arms.

_**Until the sea has run dry,**_

_**and the rocks melt with the sun. **_

"Li-kun, What are you doing here?" asked Sakura as she looked up to him. Shaoran stared off into space not daring to look into those emerald eyes of hers.

"I got invited." he shrugged.

_**Still I will love you,**_

_**my dear,**_

_**while the sands of time shall run.**_

Slowly, the song began to fade out into the air. Sakura looked to Tomoyo and noticed she was staring directly at Shaoran and herself.

_**While the sands of time shall run..**_

Silence grew among the crowd. Tomoyo smiled happily and gave the musicians back their loud speaker, then made her way back in the crowd. As soon as Tomoyo reached the crowd everyone began to clap and congratulate her. Sakura was just about to join them when her hand got pulled back by Shaoran.

"Wait a second."

Shaoran opened his mouth to say more but small cherry blossom petals began to fall from the sky. Before one more word could be uttered a shock washed through Shaoran yet again. Sakura had grabbed his hand and jolted off towards the woods.

"W-w-wait! Hold on! What are you doing?" Sakura stopped once she couldn't see the crowd anymore and took out her key.

"Can't you feel it Li-kun? A Clow card!"

Shaoran stopped for a second and searched the area around them She was right. There was definitely the presence of a card there. Why didn't he feel it earlier?

"So, this would explain the random petals flowing out of no where?"

Shaoran didn't get an answer. Sakura had already began to chant her spell to awaken the staff. The key glowed in midair and grew long for a staff like appearance. The staff turned pink with Sakura's touch and she twirled it expertly in her hands to get a good grip on it.

Shaoran came to his senses and called upon his sword. Reaching for a wind ofuda, Shaoran called upon the gods of the winds to take him up into the air. Sakura already had called out her fly card and was heading up there herself.

"Li-kun, do you see anything?"

Shaoran grunted, signalling that he hadn't seen a thing. Sakura frowned a bit.

"I don't understand what could cause something like that." Sakura scouted the area thoroughly. Nothing in sight!

"Look there! The flowers are beginning to cause real trouble." Sakura followed Shaoran's pointed finger and saw that the village teenagers were practically swimming in the flower petals. Sakura could see Yukito looking around frantically for Sakura. If they didn't find the source soon, everyone would suffocate from petals!

"Oh no! What are we supposed to do? We can't find the source anywhere!"

"Just look for where the flowers are coming from. If we can find that area, the person causing this should be there as well."

Sakura looked frantically, and her eye caught what looked like a giant cloud of petals atop a tree.

"Li-kun, there it is! Right there!" Sakura flew over to the source and saw a young woman dancing right on the branches of the tree, petals flying all around her.

Right before Sakura landed on the tree, Shaoran swooped down and pointed his sword at the girl.

"Return to the guise you were-hey, wait!" The girl pushed his sword off to the side and grabbed Shaoran's hands. She twirled him around and around, dancing with him like she had her entire life. Sakura had to laugh.

Sakura landed on the tree right in front of the card and pointed her staff to the girl. The girl paused her dancing and poked the staff playfully.

"Return to the guise you were meant to be in, CLOW CARD!" The beautiful girl cocked her head at Sakura as little pieces of her body formed into smog, creating a card like figure at the end of Sakura's pointed staff. The card finished forming and the name 'Sakura' appeared in bright pink letters at the bottom of the card.

Immediately the petals stopped, although many still ingered in the air, flowing around Sakura. Shaoran straightened himself up trying to stop the spinning world around him. His eyes landed on Sakura and the petals flowing around her. She looked almost angelic. Then her eyes found their way to his.

"Li-kun, thank you so much for your help! I almost panicked out there! You really do know much about these cards." Sakura then jumped down out of the tree, soon followed by Shaoran, and handed him the card.

"Here. Without your help I might not have gotten it."

Shaoran gazed into her eyes once more, but declined the card.

"Forget it. It was my foolishness that allowed you to get that card. Didn't I tell you that I wanted this to be fair? No handing out cards to each other when the other clearly captured it themselves."

Sakura wanted to protest, but she knew her efforts were futile. Shaoran made up his mind after all.

"Well, thank you anyways. For both the card and the dance. I...enjoy spending time with you." With a final smile, Sakura walked off to the dance area and searched for Tomoyo. Shaoran watched her walk the entire way back.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura and Tomoyo stayed behind to help the rest of the teenagers clean up the petals that fell. The chore took about two hours to accomplish, but in the end the petals were stored in large bags and were given to a teenager that would put them to good use. Yukito, after being reassured by Sakura multiple times that she was ok, walked them home.

The two girls ended up sneaking into the Daidoujii home almost near sunrise. Sakura lifted Tomoyo into the window leading to their rooms, and Tomoyo pulled her up. The two slept in very late the next day.

When Sakura finally woke up, Kero was near the windowsill that Tomoyo and herself had sneaked in through a few hours before. Sakura rubbed her eyes and went up to greet Kero.

"Morning, Kero-chan. What are you doing?"

Sakura's eyes fell on a fully bloomed red rose, lying there on her windowsill. With a confused look, Sakura picked up the rose and gazed at it. The rose fit the definition of the perfect rose.

"Kero-chan, do you know who-" Kero held out a piece of paper to Sakura, giving her a questioning look.

"Sakura, who is S.L.?"

Sakura unfolded the slip of paper and read its content.

_**I never got to tell you thank you for our dance**_

_**S.L.**_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, not as long as the others, but I'm satisfied for now.

**Cards Caught So Far:**

_Sakura_: **Windy, Fly, Shadow, Watery, Rain, Wood, Jump, Illusion, Silent, Sword, Shield, Fight, Loop, Dash, Move, Float, Create, Flower**

_Shaoran_: **Thunder, Time, Storm, Sand, Twin.**

Thank you everyone! Sorry once again for being so slow!

-Miko


End file.
